The Werewolf and the Incubus - A Teen Wolf Story
by PrettyLittlePsycho13
Summary: Scott and Stiles are sent to a gay club to observe a target. The target just happens to be an Incubus. After his performance covering a few Porcelain Black songs, the Incubus leaves and Scott and Stiles follow leading to an altercation that leaves Isaac questioning his sexuality.
1. Chapter 1:Music, Confusion and Drama

Chapter 1: Music, Werewolves and Drama, Oh My!

"Dude, it's a gay club.", said Stiles to Scott as he parked his "piece of crap" Jeep across the street from the Black Rainbow. "I know, but this is where Deaton said we'd find him.", Scott said as he stepped out of the Jeep. "Right, and what exactly is this guy again?", Stiles asked. "Deaton said that he's an Incubus, basically some kind of supernatural prostitute.", Scott said. "Okay, so, how do we lure him out?", Stiles asked. "We wait until the show's done, than approach him.", Scott said. "Well, what do we say to him?", Stiles asked. "I...I don't know. I'll think of something.", Scott said.

Scott and Stiles get into the club and find a booth midway between the entrance and the stage. The lights go dark, everybody cheers, the sound of boots on wood floors flows through the club. A set of lights go up, not enough to show Scott and Stiles' target, but they knew where he'd be anyways. Their target was at the microphone with only the sides of his face being illuminated by the blue set of lights baring down on him, the dancers and the band. The target began to sing. "Please mama forgive me, cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight. Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right." He sang. The intro music began and the target continued on. "Trouble's always gonna find me someway, and I don't even know how. Cause it's the way he puts the grin on my face; the way he's usin his mouth. He's tatted up, all or nothin, thunderstruck, high on somethin, smokin hot, got me puffin, puffin. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight, oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me he's so wrong but he loves me so right. He's a bad bad boy and I'm a bad bad girl. Go and get bad tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight," Than, he screams, "TONIIIGHT!" Scott and Stiles couldn't help but respect this guy for singing a song clearly written by a woman and having the balls to perform it on stage without hesitation. "Not gonna lie, I like his voice, it's feminine but yet it still has that masculine touch to it, you know?", said Stiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I also like the fact that he can metal scream to a pop song.", said Scott. "I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?", asked Stiles. "Nah, I'm good. Thank you, though.", said Scott. "Alright be right back.", said Stiles as he got up and headed over to the bar to ask for something non-alcoholic.

Stiles came back with his bottle of water just in time to see and hear the last part of the song. "Please mama hear me out, before I sin tonight. Please mama hear me out, he's just a wild child. Please mama hear me out, I am a big girl now! PLEASE MAMA! HEAR ME OOOOOOUUUUUUTT!," With that metal scream, Scott and Stiles' jaws dropped to the table. There was just something about that scream that sent chills down both their spines. "Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight,", the target sang coming back to his normal sound, "Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right.", sang the target. The music than picked back up again and the target strutted across the stage, "Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me, he's so wrong but he loves me so right. He's a bad bad boy and I'm a bad bad girl. Go and get bad tonight. Oh-oh-oh. Please mama forgive me cause I'm breakin all the rules tonight, TONIIIGHT!", The crowd went wild, Scott and Stiles included. They even saw some guy crowd surfing.

Now they could see his face. He had his knuckles, hands, arms, and left side of his neck tattooed. The right side of his hair was blonde and the left side was black. He was wearing a studded and spiked leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots with black laces. "Are you guys shmammered? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT YOU FUCKING SHOULD BE!" The crowd wiled out again. "Alright, this next song is not just a song, it's also a nickname I've acquired over the past year or so, this song is called 'Pretty Little Psycho', here we go.", said the Incubus. Scott and Stiles looked at each other than at the Incubus. "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin, talkin like you know I want your pretty little psycho...", he sang, "Pretty little psycho.", he whispered into the mic. "I'm ready to go, I'm takin chances, sippin lust from champagne glasses. Gotta have you, movin closer, I wont take 'no' for an answer. You're lookin crazy, you're lookin wrong. It looks like we're gonna get along. And once I've got you, it's a fact, baby there's no turning back. Make me, make me impressed! HEY! Make me, make me obsessed! Oohh, oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin, talkin like you know I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Baby strike a pose, I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO!", sang the Incubus as he and his dancers did their thing.

"So, have you come up with a plan to catch this guy yet?", asked Stiles taking a sip of his water. "Not yet, I'm still thinking. It's too bad we don't have more information on him, like his weaknesses.", said Scott. "Unfortunately, there wasn't much Deaton could tell us.", said Stiles. "That's my point, there's practically nothing known about this incubus. Why is that?", explained Scott. "I'm not sure, it's something I will look into, however.", said Stiles. The boys than turned their attention back to the incubus, who was taking the time during the bridge to address the audience and get them riled up again. Finally, the bridge ended and the build up to the last chorus began. "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin, talkin like you know I want you pretty little psycho. Oh oh oh, oh here we go," sang the Incubus kneeling down in front of some guy in the front row, "Baby strike a pose I want your,", he grabbed the guy's collar on his shirt and pulled him forward a bit and screamed in his face, "PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO!", he then let go and strutted across the stage and continued, "Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Walkin, talkin like you know I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Oh oh oh, oh here we go. Baby strike a pose I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO! Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho. Pretty little, pretty little, PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHOOOO!" The crowd hoots and hollers louder than the last time. Scott and Stiles noticed that the guy the incubus had latched onto during "Pretty Little Psycho" was the guy who had been crowd surfing during "Mama Forgive Me".

"Before we continue I just wanna say that I'm very happy to be here in Beacon Hills tonight. We've been here for about 3 months now and you all have made me, the dancers and the band feel like family so, thank you. Thank you so much. This next song is a song that I usually sing at gay pride festivals but I think you guys'll like it just as much if not more. This song is called 'Mannequin Factory'. LET'S GOOO!", the Incubus screamed. The crowd gave out another quick roar before it settled down so the Incubus could start the song. "Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us, we're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us, we're beautiful, beautiful.", He sang. "Yeah, look at me. Tell me, what you see. Am I, I a creep? Cause I, I don't even know. Are, you impressed? Do, you, like my dress? Am I, worst or best? Oh wait, I DON'T REALLY CARE! NO ETIQUETTE! WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET! DRESSED IN BURLESQUE! WHILE I'M, HIDING FROM THE SUN! STRUTTING IN THE STREET! FASHION ON A FREAK! Look look, look at me! I'm a, I'm a loaded gun! DIFFERENT STROKES FOR DIFFERENT FOLKS! DIFFERENT STROKES FOR DIFFERENT FOLKS! Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us, we're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us, we're beautiful, beautiful. (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY!", The Incubus and his dancers did their dance and about quarter way through the bridge, the Incubus took off his leather jacket and threw it into the audience.

Scott and Stiles were completely baffled when the jacket just happened to land on THEIR table. "WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! BUILT IN A FACTORY!", sang the incubus. Scott thought their cover had been compromised when the Incubus looked directly into Scott's eyes and sang, "WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS!" Scott quickly looked away and the Incubus continued, "Oh they gonna love us, oh they gonna love us. We're beautiful, beautiful. Oh they wanna kiss us, oh they wanna dress us. We're beautiful, beautiful. (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY! (oh oh oh-oh oh) WE'RE ALL MANNEQUINS! (oh oh oh-oh oh) BUILT IN A FACTORY!", the incubus finished. The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers for the Incubus. Before getting on with the final song, the incubus talked to the audience, "We're gonna finish with an old favorite of mine. But first, I gotta ask a question. Hey, you, yeah you, second row. Is my eye bleeding? No? That's fucked, cause I clawed my face during that last song. You know, I was kinda hoping it was bleeding... BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FUCKING ROCK N ROLL LOOKS LIKE! AND THAT'S WHAT THIS NEXT SONG IS, BITCHES!", he shouted.

Stiles looked at Scott, Scott looked at Stiles, both then looked to the stage. Not knowing what to expect. "Hey hey hey, if you're ready to rage, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin leather and lace, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like.", the Incubus sang. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. "The dark days fallin down on my skin. I feel the thirst to get it in. Trouble trouble drink it down, like a king, I take the crown. Flush away the pain till my head spins. Cause we're the kids that belong to the night. We gonna get pissed, we gonna start a fight! Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage raise your hands up this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin leather and lace, raise your hands up this what rock n roll looks like. (nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY!) "I think I've got something worked out.", said Scott. "Let's hear it.", said Stiles. "Well, there's only two directions he could go when he leaves here, right?", asked Scott. "Yeah, why?", asked Stiles. "If I can get Isaac and the others here in 20 minutes or so, they can be waiting and prepared to stop the incubus when I give the command.", explained Scott. "That's really all we can do seeing as we know next to nothing about him or what he can do.", said Stiles. "Alright, I'll send Isaac a text now.", said Scott grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

During Lil Wayne's part, the Incubus and his male dancers got pretty up close and personal with each other. Scott and Stiles were both relieved that they were straight otherwise they're boners would've burst through their jeans by now. Next thing they knew, the Incubus was off the stage and walking through the audience singing, "You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me your walk. You wanna talk the talk, you better show me your walk. You wanna talk the talk, GET UP AND SHOW ME YOUR WALK!,", the Incubus had made his way to Stiles' side of the table and grabbed him by the hair in back of his head, making Stiles and him lock eyes, "YOU WANNA TALK THE TALK, YOU BETTER SHOW ME YOUR WALK!" He than let go of Stiles's hair and quickly got back on stage. "Hey hey hey, if you're ready to rage, raise your hands up, this what rock n roll looks like. Yeah yeah yeah, wearin leather and lace, raise your hands up!" The music kept playing while he took a deep breath and screamed, "LIIIIIIIIIIIKE!", the scream carried into the ending chorus, "Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like! Yeah yeah yeah, wearin leather and lace! Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like! (nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY! nananananananana HEY! HEY! HEY!)."

This time, the crowd cheered so loud you'd think the ceiling was about to come down. Scott noticed that the Incubus was about to leave and signaled Stiles to follow him outside. They were waiting outside the Jeep when they caught sight of their target once again. The Incubus was saying goodnight to his dancers and his band. "Get in, we'll follow him as long as we can.", said Stiles. "Sounds good.", replied Scott. The boys got back into Stiles' Jeep and waited for the Incubus to get a quarter of a mile down the road before attempting to tail him.

It was about ten minutes of twists and turns, uphills and downhills before they saw the taillights of the Incubus' car. Scott felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. It was a text from Issac: HEY, DID YOU FIND HIM YET? Scott replied: YES, WE'RE FOLLOWING HIM NOW, JUST MAKE SURE YOU, PETER, AND CORA ARE READY WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL. "How much farther is this guy gonna drive?" asked Stiles. "Not much longer," said Scott, "Remember, I have a little surprise waiting for him about two miles further." Not even ten minutes later, Scott signaled Isaac and the others to bring their target to a screeching halt.

Scott and Stiles get out of the Jeep to see that Isaac had cornered the incubus and Peter and Cora were further back, guarding all possible escape routes. Isaac roared at the incubus, who simply smirked and retorted, "If you wanted to rumble, all you had to do," his eyes then turned turquoise, "was ask.", he said. Isaac than lunged at the incubus, but, as fast as Isaac was, the incubus was faster. They fought for about five solid minutes before the incubus got the upper hand due to Isaac's miscalculation. The incubus caught Isaac's foot and flipped him on his back. Before Isaac could get up, the Incubus was on top of him. He laughed, leaned down and whispered into Isaac's ear, "Have you ever tried a better approach than attacking everything that moves? You should really try being a lover, not a fighter." Isaac was puzzled for a moment, a moment which the Incubus took full advantage of, and kissed Isaac. When he incubus pulled back, everyone saw a transparent turquoise stream flow from Isaac to the Incubus, who kissed Isaac one final time before getting up off him, and proceeded back to his car. Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Peter could NOT believe what they had just seen. Also, Isaac couldn't believe what he had just felt.

Scott grabbed the incubus' arm before he could open the door to his car, "Hey, you're not going ANYWHERE.", he said. "Oh, really?,", the Incubus pulled his arm out of Scott's hand with supernatural strength, "because I'm pretty sure that I am.", he said. "If you wanna talk to me like a civil human being, find me on the Lacrosse field tomorrow during your free period. Oh, and don't worry about Isaac, the effect will wear off in a couple hours. Have a good night.", said the incubus as he shut the door. Scott thought about it for a second and realized that only Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia knew what period he had off this semester. So, how did an incubus who isn't even from Beacon Hills know that? And how did he know Isaac's name?

The next day, Scott and Stiles talked things over in English (which was easier now that Jennifer wasn't their teacher anymore.) "So, what the hell was that, between Isaac and the incubus last night?", asked Stiles. "I'm not sure, I tried talking to Isaac about it when we got home but he wouldnt talk.", said Scott. "Well what do we do now? We can't just let the incubus go around town killing people.", said Stiles. "I'm meeting him at the Lacrosse field during my free period. Maybe he'll tell me something about what he's actually doing here.", said Scott. "Right, and then he'll do to you what he did to Isaac.", said Stiles. "Even if he does, he said himself that the effect wears off after a few hours.", said Scott. "Well, I think I should come with you, just in case.", said Stiles. Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine.", he said.

The bell finally rang for class to be over and Scott and Stiles head straight for the field. When they got to the locker room, they saw Isaac sitting in front of his locker, staring off into space. "Isaac,", asked Scott, "are you okay?". Isaac looked at Scott as if he'd been startled, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Umm, I think I'm just gonna go home after school today. Do you think you could cover for me with coach?", he said. "Yeah, definitely, get some rest.", said Scott. "I-I will, see you at home.", said Isaac, and left.

When Scott and Stiles got out to the field, the incubus was already waiting. "Hello again, Scott, Stiles." he said. "How do you know our names?", said Scott, "I was born a witch. Luckily I managed to retain my magic after being bitten.", he said. "So you're a witch turned incubus?", asked Stiles. "Exactly, now, I'm not going to give you EVERYTHING you want to know right now. BUT, I can tell you a few things that you need to know for the moment. First of all, my name is Andrew Raven Balthazar Grey, I'm an incubus who just happens to be the lead singer in a Porcelain Black cover band, I am openly gay, I have a real issue with authority and I'm not here to kill anyone or try to claim this region for myself. I am simply here because I needed a change of scenery.", said Andrew. "How long have you been in Beacon Hills?", asked Scott. "Almost 3 months.", answered Andrew. "What did you do to Isaac last night?", asked Scott. "That's how I feed. Incubi and succubi feed on the sexual energy of others, or even each other. Some incubi and succubi can even become powerful enough to feed off of multiple people at a time.", explained Andrew. "So, last night, you... fed... off of Isaac?", said Stiles. "Indeed I did. But, to be fair, he attacked me first. I was simply defending myself.", said Andrew. "Last night, you told me that the effect would wear off after a couple of hours but he STILL looks like he just saw a ghost.", said Scott. "He's probably still in shock that a guy kissed him. 90% of the straight guys I have kissed ended up exactly like Isaac.", said Andrew. "You mean manically depressed and wanting nothing to do with the world?", Stiles shot at Andrew. Andrew's eyes narrowed on Stiles and turned turquoise. "That, or maybe he's trying to hide the fact that he actually liked and enjoyed the kiss and is going insane trying to keep the way he feels under wraps because he's afraid that if he comes to terms with what he really is, that everyone is going to treat him the exact same way his father did.", Andrew shot back.

"Wait, you know about Isaac's dad abusing him?", asked Scott. "Yes, but only because of my magic. When I kissed him, I saw everything that had ever happened to him since birth in 5 seconds. Seeing the monster that Isaac was forced to live with... I'm glad he's dead.", said Andrew wiping away some tears away before they could begin falling down his face. "I-I'm sorry, I don't usually become THIS emotional in front of people who don't trust me.", said Andrew with a slight giggle. "Why did you start crying?", asked Stiles. "Let's just say, as far as abuse goes, I know how Isaac felt more than anyone in Beacon Hills.", said Andrew. "Lemme guess, you came out and everyone hated you?", said Stiles. "Not even. Every little thing I ever did wrong, SMACK, 'oh, Andy, you didn't take out the trash!', got the old leather belt on the ass. 'Andrew, you didn't wash the ONE DISH in the sink.' SLAP! 'Andrew, you have a 12:00 curfew, it's 12:00:04.' PUNCH,", Andrew looked both angry and heart-broken, "my coming out didn't matter to my family, it was just ammunition for them to use against me." he said. "Okay, so you know how it feels to be abused, that doesn't explain why you went after Isaac.", said Scott.

"Okay, one: HE attacked ME, and on YOUR order by the way," said Andrew staring into Scott's soul, "and two: incubi are attracted to people who share a common trait, Isaac and I share the whole abusive family thing. However, whereas he basically became a little lost puppy, I became a spirit of vengeance.", said Andrew. "How, exactly, is a sex-crazed, were-beast a 'spirit of vengeance'?", asked Stiles. "I wasn't referencing to when Isaac and I were bitten, I've been an incubus longer than Scott's had claws. I meant that the abuse of his father made Isaac create a mask to hide behind so that no one would know he was being abused. The abuse I was served, made me into a fighter. If you punch me, I will punch you back ten times harder for twice as long.", said Andrew. Scott listened to Andrew's heartbeat, just as steady as when they first stepped onto the field. "I still feel like you're hiding something.", he said. "Oh, I am. But, as I said before, I wasn't giving you EVERYTHING today. If you want to talk again," Andrew handed Scott a piece of paper with Andrew's name, number and apartment address on it, "either give me a call or stop by, whatever works for you." Scott folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Now then, I must be off, I have other things to do today than explain my life story to the True Alpha and his sarcastic sidekick.", said Andrew. "You know?", asked Scott. "Yes,", nodded Andrew, "and may I say that I like the red eyes better. Wear that title with pride, Scott. What you did to become the True Alpha is nothing to snear at.", said Andrew turning and starting towards the forest.

Later that day, while Scott covered for Isaac at Lacrosse practise, Isaac threw himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?", thought Isaac to himself. "Why did he kiss ME? Why did I LIKE it? I'm not gay. I thought Ms. Blake was hot... well, not after I saw her REAL face... But still, I've never been attracted to another guy before. How did this happen? Did the kiss MAKE me gay? Or did the kiss just unlock some hidden side of me? Maybe I should talk to Deaton. He may have some in sight as to what that incubus did to me."

Isaac was thankful that it was nearly October and temperatures were relatively low, otherwise he'd be sweating bullets from his walk down to Deaton's office. Isaac closed the door behind him and advanced towards the back. "Isaac, how are you?", said Deaton walking around to the front part of the office. "Umm, a-actually... That's what I came to talk to you about...", said Isaac. So, Isaac told Deaton about his encounter with the incubus and the thoughts and feelings he's been having. Deaton quietly listened until Isaac was done. "Well, Isaac, I know you may not want to hear this but it sounds as though you are simply finally realizing what you are as far as sexual orientation goes. Incubi can't turn people gay or straight or anywhere in between. The only way a person can be affected by an incubus like you were is if somewhere deep down inside they were turned on by same sex relations.", explained Deaton. Isaac just nodded, unsure of what to say. "I guess the only thing to do is set up a meeting between you and the Incubus. Scott and I will be here with you every step of the way.", said Deaton. Isaac nodded again. "Thanks for the insight, doc. But I should get back to Scott's before he and Melissa send a search party after me.", said Isaac. "Any time, Isaac. Have a good night.", said Deaton. "Thanks, you too.", said Isaac.

On the walk back, Isaac pondered more on what Deaton had said to him. "Could Deaton be right? Could I really be gay or bisexual or whatever? Maybe Deaton's right, maybe the only way to try to understand any of this is to come face to face with the cause of all this, the incubus.", Isaac thought to himself as he started walking faster.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Interrupts Good Dreams

Back at his apartment in downtown Beacon Hills, Andrew was practicing for his next live performance when his phone alarm went off, letting him know that he was done for the night. Andrew gathered his boombox, jacket, phone and his Starbucks mocha frappuchino with extra whipped cream (that he really DIDN'T need but bought anyway seeing as he was going to be dancing the calories he gained from it off) and leaves the dance studio he installed in one of the bedrooms he wasn't using. As soon as he got into his actual room and set his stuff down, Andrew bee-lined for the shower. While in the shower, Andrew argued with himself. "Yes, he's cute, but he's a wolf. And he attacked you. True but Scott's the one who ordered him to, and WHAT is wrong with werewolves? Um remember, you wouldn't be an Incubus if it wasn't for your werewolf ex... Fuck off, okay. I loved him, he was the ONLY one to treat me with any decent amount of respect. He simply... wanted to be with me forever... Oh, really? Than why is it that you're SINGLE now? Stop it! Why is it, I wonder, that you can never keep a boyfriend? Why can you never be loved like you want to be? Don't say it! Do not fucking say it. YOU'RE! Stop! SIMPLY! Please! UNLOVABLE! NO!" After the mental argument, Andrew finished his shower and was shocked to find out that in all his arguing with himself, he'd telekinetically lashed out at the bathroom mirror, shattering it to pieces. "Of all the powers I lose control over, it ALWAYS has to be my god damned psychic ones.", said Andrew laughing a little in hysteria. "On the plus side, I know I'll keep the repairman in business.", said Andrew leaving his bathroom and heading to bed. "Werewolf or no, Isaac is gorgeous. But, that doesn't explain why I haven't been able to get him out of my head since I fed on him the other ni-... GREEAATT another crush... Another crush, another disappointment, another crack in the piece of ice I call my heart. Will I ever be able to find love? Maybe I should stop looking for love and let love look for me?", yawned Andrew closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. * * * While Andrew was arguing with himself, Isaac was laying in he and Scott's room doing the same. "Okay, tomorrow I'll talk to Scott about what Deaton told me.", Isaac pulled his comforter closer to his body, "In the mean time, what do I do about these thoughts I'm having. I can't seem to get these images of the Incubus out of my head. Ever since he kissed me...", Isaac's thought trailed off as he realized his thinking about the kiss not only brought images of the Incubus hovering above him; the kiss itself and how amazing it felt, but that doing so had provoked a reaction from his nether-regions. At first, Isaac didn't know what to do. Either he could push the images aside and let his boner deflate or he could sneak off to the bathroom and beat one out while thinking about the Incubus. Isaac decided that as late as it was getting, he was going to push the images flashing through his mind aside and get some sleep. That night, Isaac had a dream about the Incubus. They were laying in a freshly cut wheat field watching the stars when the Incubus looked over at Isaac. Isaac looked back, and just as they were about to kiss, he woke up. Isaac was relieved to look out the window and see that it was just barely getting light out, meaning he still had time to sleep. Not that he had to be anywhere today, after all it was Saturday. Attempting not to wake Scott, Isaac got up, went to the bathroom, walked downstairs to get a glass of water, and came back up. When he got to the doorway of He and Scott's room, he remembered the dream he had about the Incubus. Isaac felt his cheeks redden with blush and started smiling like an idiot. Once he realized he'd been standing there for nearly 5 minutes, he climbed back into bed, took one last sip of water, set the glass on his nightstand, laid down, and went back to sleep. * * * If it wasn't for the fact that his phone is exceedingly loud, Andrew would have slept all day just to finish the dream he'd had about Isaac. They were in the locker room, all of the other guys had left and gone to class or something. Andrew was putting the last of his stuff into his locker when Isaac comes up behind Andrew and wraps his arms around Andrew's waist and slowly kisses his neck. Andrew breathes out quickly for his neck has always been a sensitive spot. Andrew reaches around and give Isaac's semi-hard package a firm squeeze. Isaac growls and quickly spins Andrew around, pins him against the lockers by his wrists and before Andrew can even utter a complaint about the padlock currently being pressed into his shoulder, Isaac's lips met Andrew's. Such passionate kisses, the kind of which Andrew hadn't felt since the night he was bitten. Isaac picks Andrew up and carries him missionary-style to the bench on the other side of the lockers. Isaac sets Andrew down on the bench and gets on top of him, still in missionary, and starts grinding himself against Andrew while frenching him. Then, just as Andrew was in the middle of taking Isaac's shirt off, the phone alarm went off. Andrew yawned, sat up, and checked his phone. There were 2 missed calls. One from the lead backup dancer and one from the sound guy at the Black Rainbow. The time on the phone said it was almost eleven o' clock. Andrew got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. After a 2 minute mental debate, he chose to just bum it seeing as: 1. he only planned on going to the bar and practicing for the show next Friday night. 2. He had to do laundry later that day so sweatpants and a hoodie was the outfit of choice. * * * Isaac awoke to the sweet sounds of Stiles sarcastically retorting to Melissa's question about the necessity of being at the house so early. Isaac looked over to Scott's bed and saw that Scott wasn't there. He then heard Stiles come upstairs and open the door to Scott and Isaac's room. "Hey, Isaac. How are you feeling?", asked Stiles. "Fine, I guess. What time is it?", replied Isaac. "It is nearly 11am on this beautiful and freaking cold September morning.", Stiles said with a smirk. Isaac groaned and rolled over, pulling his comforter up towards his neck. Scott then came out of the bathroom, yawned, crawled back into his bed and finally took notice of Stiles standing in the middle of the room. "Dude, it's nearly 11 in the morning, why are you here?", asked a puzzled Scott. "Well, in case you forgot, there is STILL a sex-chi-eating witch out there that we know next to nothing about. I came over to work out a game plan.", said Stiles lifting his backpack (that looked like it was about to explode from all the paper Stiles had shoved in it) with confirmation. "Can it wait a few more hours? We went to bed late last night... well, this morning...", asked Scott. "I second that motion.", said Isaac pointing to Scott. "Ugh, fine... I'll be watching TV downstairs.", said Stiles, clearly disappointed. "Thank you. Cereal's in the cupboard next to the fridge.", said Scott. "I know, you're almost out of Captain Crunch. See you guys in a few hours.", said Stiles, making sure to close the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Comes Back

"5, 6, 7, 8!", Andrew shouted as he and his backup dancers rehearsed for the next show. "I'm on the battlefield like oh my god (oh la la). Knockin soldiers down like house of cards (oh la la). I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la). Yes, I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la, oh la la, oh la la). I pull up in a matte black supercar. Like Whitney, yeah, no bodyguard. I'm stylin' on 'em, gettin' em hard. I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard. If you see me at the club in Hollywood, you know I bring that Detroithood. You like it and you're feelin good. You know that you want it, you know that you would. Let's march tonight, the music is still playin so get up and fight. You know that you want it, you know that you would...", sang/rapped Andrew. He was glad he decided to practice the hardest song first, for both the back up dancers, Ben and Jordan, AND Andrew needed to work out some kinks in their rhythym. After practice, Andrew was toweling off his face whe his phone started ringing. "Hello?", said Andrew. "Hello, Andrew," Andrew's eyes grew wide as he realized who was on the other end of the line, "it's been a while, hasn't it?", the deep, sexy, velvety voice said. "Only five years, six months, 24 weeks, 11 days, 13 hours, 8 minutes and... 15 seconds.", replied Andrew coldly after looking at the clock on the wall. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I need your help.", the voice said. "How deep of a grave have you dug yourself THIS TIME?", asked Andrew. "Deep enough that THEY want me dead. They've already sent a number of people after me. So I thou-", the voice got cut off by Andrew hissing, "So you thought you'd come back to me? Your ex? The ex who happens to be a witch? A witch that happens to be the only one on the West coast that knows any glamour spells? You think you're gonna come to my place, make me feel like I'm the only guy in the world, then, after you get what you want, you're just gonna freakin take off like you always do? My answer is NO! You dug your grave, now lay in it!", and ending the call. Andrew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then walked out to his car to grab a water from the huge, ice-filled cooler he kept in the trunk. Upon reentering the bar, Andrew decided to give his legs a break and sit for a while. "So,", Ben raised and eyebrow and looked at Andrew, "not meaning to be intrusive but I'm dying to know, who was that on the phone?". Andrew blushed. "How much did you hear?", he asked. "I heard your very acidic response of 'only 5 years, 6 months' and you nearly shouting, 'you dug your grave, now lay in it' at whoever that was.", said Ben. "It was someone from my past who I honestly couldn't care less about. I don't feel like going into detail but lets just say he led me to believe that a situation we found ourselves in was... going to last a long time. But, he got mixed up with some dangerous shit and it all went downhill from there.", said Andrew taking a sip of his water. Ben nodded and then ordered a White Russian. "You know I have water in my car if you want one, Ben.", snickered Andrew. "Hey, it's five o' clock somewhere.", said Ben. "Okay, just drink it slowly. At least till AFTER we're done practicing.", said Andrew. "Don't worry, I got you.", said Ben taking a big swig of his White Russian and immediately hoping of the barstool. "K, we've practiced 'One Woman Army' and while we still need a bit more practice on it, we can sure as hell pat ourselves on the back today. Now, let's see, we still have to do 'Naughty Naughty' and 'Rich Boi'.", said Andrew. Ben looked at Jordan, the other backup dancer, than at Andrew, "What about 'Love Someone'?", said Ben and Jordan almost simultaneously. "That's a ballad, I'll do that one on my own.", said Andrew. "Oh, well than... I think we should do 'Rich Boi' first seeing as it's a newer song and I know personally, I gotta perfect those moves during the bridge.", said Jordan. "Good idea. Also I gotta make sure I get my queues down as to when to be raspy and when to be melodic.", said Andrew. "Alright,", Ben hopped up, "'Rich Boi' it is. I'll go get the song going." * * * Another dream shook Isaac out of a dead sleep. This time, there was no cutesy, lovey dovey bullshit. There was nothing but chaos and destruction. Flaming cars being tossed from one end of the street to the other or into buildings to set them on fire if they werent already, people running around like chickens with their heads cut off screaming incoherent things. And, at the center of it all, was the Incubus and some other figure that was masked in shadow. Isaac stretched and yawned. Noticing that Scott wasn't in his bed was an indication that it was time to get his ass in gear. Within seconds Isaac grabbed a random shirt, pair of boxers, jeans and socks and headed off to the bathroom. Isaac was fixing his hair when he noticed something about his eyes, he took a closer look with his werewolf vision and instantly noticed that his eyes were a darker shade of yellow than they were the other night. "What the hell?,", Isaac thought to himself, "Why are my eyes so dark? Shouldn't the relfection of them make me blind as a bat for a few seconds?" Stiles and Scott were eating the last two bowls of Captain Crunch when Isaac came flying down the stairs. "We, well, I, have a problem.", said Isaac. "What kind of problem?", asked Scott and Stiles simultaneously. "A supernatural problem", said Isaac, switching to his wolf-vision to show Scott and Stiles his now dark-gold eyes. "Dude, what's up with your eyes?", asked Stiles. "I don't know, I was getting dressed when I noticed something different about my eyes and when I switched to my wolf-vision, this is what I saw.", said Isaac. Scott grabbed his phone. "Who are you calling?", asked Stiles. "Deaton, maybe he knows what's going on with Isaac's eyes?", said Scott. "Deaton? Hey, it's Scott. Listen, umm... do you think we could stop by the clinic in say... half an hour? Okay, see you then.", said Scott, pressing the "end" button on his phone. "So now that that's done... Do you want to talk about what happened the other night, Isaac?", asked Scott. "What about the other night? I fought with the Incubus, he kissed me, we were all stunned. What's there to talk about?", said Isaac, trying desperately to NOT have this conversation RIGHT NOW of all times. "How about the fact that since that night you've been looking like a war veteran with mild PTSD?", asked Stiles. "I... Um... may or may not... be... er... questioning my sexuality...", said Isaac who was being careful to not look Scott or Stiles in the eyes. "Did the Incubus cause this?", asked Scott genuinely concerned. "Y-yes and no. I mean, I've always assumed I was straight. But, that night... It's like he unveiled a part of me that either I wasn't ready to deal with or I just simply didn't know for sure.", said Isaac. "So, the Incubus didn't TURN you?", asked Stiles. "No, I already went to Deaton with like 500 questions and he said that Incubi and Succubi can't turn anyone from one sexuality to another. People are affected like I was because deep down inside, they like the idea of same-sex relations.", explained Isaac. "Well, whatever you turn out to be, I'll support you any way I can.", said Scott putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder and forcing eye contact. "Thanks, Scott.", said Isaac. "Me too.", said Stiles. "Thanks guys.", said Isaac smiling a little. "Now, I don't know about you guys but I think that Isaac telling us about his sexuality questioning is a perfect segue into discussing the one being who caused him to start questioning his sexuality in the first place.", said Stiles enthusiastically as he headed into the living room. Scott and Isaac rolled their eyes and followed. "Alright. What did you find out?", asked Scott. "A lot, actually. I had my suspisions about whether becoming an Incubus was a legit possibility for someone who was bitten and, as it turns out, it's entirely possible.", said Stiles, handing out papers to Scott and Isaac while also making a pile on the coffee table. "Basically, to become an Incubus or Succubus, one must have gone through enough heart breaks to put all American soap operas to shame.", explained Stiles flinging another pile of papers onto the table. "Also, as he told us yesterday on the field-", Stiles was interupted by Isaac, "Wait, yesterday? On the field? Where was I?" asked Isaac. "Coming back here, actually. We were going outside to talk to him when we saw you in the locker room.", said Scott. "Well, what did he say?", asked Isaac. "Nothing much, really. Just that his name's Andrew, he was a witch before he was bitten and he has retained his powers since being bitten, he's a singer for a cover band and he's 'not here to kill anyone or claim this region for himself'.", said Stiles as he put air quotes up to signify that those were Andrew's words. "So then why did he kiss me?", asked Isaac. "Technically, he fed off of you. Incubi and Succubi feed off of other people's sexual energy.", said Stiles. "Is that what that blueish stream was the other night?", asked Isaac. "Yep. Incubi use sexual energy to sustain themselves like we do with normal food. However where as our bodies naturally, or in your guys' case, supernaturally, heal by themselves, Incubi and Succubi need to have sex to heal themselves.", explained Stiles. "So... What, if he gets a paper cut, it wont heal unless he has sex with someone?", asked Isaac skeptically. "No, his body would naturally take care of that like mine would. If an Incubus or Succubus is having sex to heal, it's more likely they have a broken bone or something.", said Stiles. "Did you stay up all night doing research, Stiles?", asked Scott. "Yes I did. Started at about 8 last night and printed out the last page of information at 6:18 this morning.", said Stiles proudly. "Did you sleep at all?" asked Scott. "Yeah, I took a little catnap while you and Isaac were sleeping.", said Stiles. "Works for me, grab your keys, we gotta go, if you start feeling like you're gonna pass out, let me know and I can take over driving, okay?", said Scott. "Will do.", said Stiles. All three boys got their coats on and headed out the door. * * * Scott parked Stiles' jeep out back behind the animal clinic while Isaac and Stiles went inside. Out of a dead silencem Scott's phone started going off. It was a text from Allison: "LYDIA AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, WHEN ARE YOU FREE?". Without hesitation, Scott quickly typed out, "COME TO DEATON'S OFFICE, WE'LL BE WAITING." and pressed "SEND". Inside the clinic, Deaton was talking to Isaac and Stiles about Isaac's eye issue. "It's not uncommon for a werewolf's eyes to dim. However, in most cases, it is usually psychosomatic. By this I mean that when this happens, it's usually due to self-mental abuse; beating yourself up for not accomplishing a specific task. Whereas this has an emotional affect on normal humans, the affects a werewolf feels are... more prominent. Humans can hide their emotions from their friends and family, but a werewolf's eyes NEVER lie.", explained Deaton. At this point, Scott had entered the back room and caught up on the conversation with Stiles' help. "But I'm not most cases, am I?", asked Isaac. "I'm not sure. Do you feel unaccomplished because of a lack of completion of a certain task?", asked Deaton. "Not at the moment, no.", said Isaac. "Hmm,", mumbled Deaton, "Maybe there's something in your subconsious that's trying to push it's way to the forefront of your mind. However, I am not a psychic so delving into your mind isn't on the agenda right now." "Well is there someone we can call? Someone who IS psychic?", asked Isaac. "There is, but, it would take them a while to get here. I only call them in life or death emergencies and your eyes are not on that scale.", said Deaton. "Them?", asked Scott, puzzled. "Yes, 'them'. A coven of psychics. Some seers, others mind-readers.", said Deaton. "Wait a minute... I think I know someone who might help us.", said Scott. "Don't keep us in suspense.", said Stiles. "T-the Incubus, Andrew.", said Scott. "Andrew? Why? For all we know he's the one who caused this in the first place!", hissed Stiles. "I know, but we have to try SOMETHING and it would take that psychic coven forever to get here, anyway.", explained Scott. Deaton looked to Stiles, than to Scott. "I think we should let Isaac make this decision seeing as it would be his mind that someone would be playing in.", suggested Deaton. Scott and Stiles looked to Isaac. "What about it, Isaac?", asked Deaton. Isaac thought for a second then gave a slight nod. "Call him.", said Isaac trying to sound sure of himself. Scott nodded and went out to the lobby to make the call. * * * Andrew and his dancers were in the middle of making rehersal plans for the upcoming week when his phone went off. Andrew checked his phone to find that he had recieved a picture message from the same guy who called earlier. It was a picture of the guy standing naked in front of mirror with the message, "HELP ME AND ALL OF THIS CAN BE YOURS." written at the bottom. Andrew immediately typed back, "REALLY? NAKED BRIBERY? WHAT ARE YOU, A TEENAGER? FIND ANOTHER WITCH TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK BECAUSE THIS ONE WILL KICK YOUR ASS (WITHOUT MAGIC) IF YOU CONTACT ME AGAIN." and hit the "send" button without hesitation. "Is that guy still trying to get your help?", asked Ben. "Yeah, but now worries, I just nipped it in the bud.", said Andrew. "How so?", asked Jordan. "I told him to find someone else to do his dirty work and that I'd kick his ass if he tried to contact me again.", said Andrew proudly. "Nice. So, meet here on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning, right?", asked Ben as he was handing Jordan's car keys back to him. "Yeah, and as always if I'm not here 10 minutes after we're supposed to start-", Andrew was cut off, "I know, 'call you and make sure you're not stuck at Starbuck's or something'.", said Ben. "Alright, guys. Let's tally the hoes and go. See ya Monday, George!", called Andrew to the bartender/owner of the Black Rainbow who just waved in reply. A few minutes and 3 miles down the road, Andrew's phone went off... again. At first he thought it was just a text and that it was from the same person from earlier. However, the continuous buzzing signaled Andrew that it was a call. He pushed the speaker-phone button on his cell phone (that was sitting in one of those holders that attatches to the dashboard), "Hello?", he said. "Andrew?", the voice asked. "Scott? Is that you?", asked Andrew. "Yeah. Listen, I was wondering if you could come to the vet clinic.", said Scott. "Why?", asked Andrew. "Isaac's eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be. Deaton thinks it's all in his head. So, we need someone with... psychic talents... to dig around in his mind and find out what's going on.", explained Scott. "A chance to delve into the mind of a potential enemy? I'm down. I'm totally kidding, by the way. I'll be there soon.", said Andrew. "Do you need directions?", asked Scott. "Nope, I pass by there everytime I go to rehersal. See you in a while.", said Andrew. "Yup, bye.", said Scott. "Bye.", said Andrew pressing the "END" button 


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Isaac's Mind

Chapter 4: Inside the Mind of a Sexuality-Questioning Werewolf

"So, is he coming?", Stiles asked. "Yeah.", Scott said. "How long till he gets here?", asked Stiles. "No clue. All he said was 'see you in a while'.", said Scott. "In the meantime,", Deaton intervened, "I should mention that while Andrew is here, we should talk to him about the other night.". Scott nodded and checked his phone. A text from Allison was waiting in his inbox: "SORRY, GOT A LITTLE CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING. WE'RE GOING TO BE ANOTHER 45 MINUTES OR SO." Scott texted back: "NO PROBLEM, WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER 2 HOURS ANYWAY."

Scott walked back into the room where Isaac and Deaton were discussing the Incubus, whether it was REALLY okay if he played around in Isaac's mind. Isaac was hesitant to say yes but he knew they needed answers, no matter how uncomfortable things were for him. However, even though Isaac knew he'd feel awkward with the one who made him start questioning his sexuality digging for answers in his mind, he felt an odd comfort in knowing the Incubus would be sitting so close to him.

20 minutes later, Andrew came walking into the lobby of the clinic. "Anybody home?", he called out. Deaton came out to greet Andrew. "So, you're the Incubus.", said Deaton. "Yes, I am the sex-chi-eating, straight-boy-kissing, cover-singing Incubus. Can I cross this Mountain Ash threshold yet? Or do I have to sit through interminable questioning first?", asked Andrew. "No, we're saving the 'interminable questioning' for after you're done looking through Isaac's mind.", Deaton shot back. "For once, a doctor with a sense of humor.", Andrew chuckled crossing the threshold of Mountain Ash and heading for the back room.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac looked up to see Andrew come around the corner. "Hello, Scott, Stiles... I-Isaac.", said Andrew. "H-hi.", replied Isaac. Andrew, who had accidentally been staring at Isaac, regathered himself and said, "So, Scott told me you're eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be?". Isaac nodded, "Y-yeah. I first noticed it this afternoon when I was getting dressed.". Andrew thought for a moment. "And nothing like this has happened since you were bitten?", he asked. "Not once." said Isaac. "All right. Before I begin, I would ask you something.", Andrew said. "Ask away.", Isaac replied, all of a sudden wondering why he's getting so comfortable with the Incubus. "Is it okay with you that I'm about to probe your mind? I mean, yes, Scott called and asked for my help but I always ask the person whose mind I'm entering if it's really okay with them. It's a personal knack that I have.", Andrew said.

"Yes. It's okay. I want to know why this is happening to me.", Isaac confirmed. "Alright. Looks like we're ready.", Andrew said. "Oh, by the way, Stiles,", Andrew said telekinetically ripping Stiles' stool out from under him, "I'm gonna need your stool." Stiles looked both stunned and irritated. "What was that for?", he asked. "For thinking that I'm a rapist." Andrew replied. "I thought it was a "personal knack of yours" to not enter anyone's mind without their permission?", said Stiles. "Stiles, you're literally standing there shouting 'don't trust that sexual deviant' in your head as loud as you can. So, in all honesty, you had it coming.", Andrew explained as he sat down on Stiles' stool.

Deaton came back from switching the sign on the front door to "closed". "Do you have everything you need?", he asked Andrew. "Really, the only thing I need is silence. Picking though someone's mind can be tricky. I don't mind if you talk, but only if it's kept at whispering level.", Andrew replied. "Is this going to hurt?", asked Isaac. "No, not at all," Andrew said turning to face Isaac, "the most you'll feel is a faint pressure inside your head. That pressure you'll feel will just be me." Isaac nodded, "Okay." Andrew nodded back. "Alright, let's begin.", he said. "Now, I'm going to need you to clear your mind and slow your breathing. It'll be easier to find the answer to your problem if you're not shoving random thoughts at me in order to distract yourself. Just breathe, clear your mind, and picture something that makes you happy.", instructed Andrew. Isaac did as he was told and took deep breaths while clearing his mind and tried to find his happy place.

Andrew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, placed his hands inches away from Isaac's temples, and slowly entered Isaac's mind. It was the most peaceful mind Andrew had ever probed. He took a step forward and Isaac's mind shifted. The peaceful quiet of Isaac's mind was met with a beautiful scenery of a lightly-windy, freshly cut wheat field during the summer. Perfect blue skies with minimal cloud cover. It was just that, perfect. Andrew looked to his right and saw that a door was awaiting him. However, as perfect as this scenery was, this door was not. Upon closer inspection, Andrew saw that the door's paint was chipped as if it hadn't been primed first. There were claw marks all over it as well. Andrew reached for the handle then decided that was a bad idea; barbed-wire covered the door handle.

"Well, that's not very nice, Isaac's subconscious.", Andrew said. He reached for the door handle again, this time the door responded by stabbing one of Andrew's fingers. "Ow!", Andrew yelped, pulling his hand away from the handle. "Fine, if that's the way you want it.", Andrew said as the peaceful, sunny wheat field now became a dark and stormy wheat field with gale force winds. Reaching his hand out again, Andrew telekinetically ripped the door's hinges off, causing the door to fall out of its casing. Andrew stepped through the doorway to end up in what looked like a throne room with lots of columns on both sides leading up to the throne itself.

As he walked closer to the throne, out of the corner of his eye, Andrew could see shadows trying to hide behind the columns. "They're watching me.", Andrew thought to himself. Andrew finally reached the throne. At the headrest was the triksele, the werewolf symbol of station. You can rise to one or fall to another. Andrew guessed if he ended up a werewolf instead of an incubus, he'd be an omega. He had no pack. No one to follow or lead. He turned back to the columns briefely and sure enough, the shadows quickly retreated. Upon facing the throne again, Andrew noticed a glow coming from behind the throne.

It was a chest, and there was a huge, cast iron padlock keeping it's contents safe. The chest was also covered in claw marks, just like the door from earlier. "I don't see a key, anywhere... and I sure as Hell didn't see one out on the field... Looks like I'm not out of the woods yet.", said Andrew. With that, the throne room changed. The columns grew slightly taller and sprouted branches and roots. Thorn-covered vines slithered up and around the throne itself, making sure no one could get to it. The ceiling became an overcast sky and it rained leaves for a good 2 minutes. Andrew looked around and saw that the throne room had now become a forest, a dark and desolate one at that.

"I'm choosing my words carefully from now on.", said Andrew as he stared into the forest in front of him. There were two paths to choose from. The one on the left looked like the entire town walked on it every day. Whereas the path on the right looked like barely anyone used it. It also looked ten times creepier. Andrew thought for a second then decided, "I'm more fond of 'the road not taken'. Right, it is."

It felt to Andrew as if an hour had passed before he finally came across another door. This one was less damaged. However, there was still barbed-wire wrapped around the door handle. Out of instinct, Andrew reached for the handle. The barbed-wire grew longer and sharper, then relented a bit. Andrew tried to sweet talk the door. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.", he said. The barbs shrunk a bit more. "I just want to help.", Andrew said. He watched the barbs shrivel away, making it easier to open the door than just ripping the hinges off.

Inside this room there was nothing but a door in the middle of a tall, round room being shined upon by the sunlight coming through a random hole in the ceiling. The damage to the door was apparent from far away but when Andrew got closer, he could see just how damaged the door was. Claw marks, dents that look like someone punched it, there was even a chain around the door casing along with the usual barbed-wire-wrapped door handle. Andrew's eyes caught a glimmer of something off to the left. A table with 2 keys laying on it.

The first key was a skeleton key. Andrew recognized the make of it from growing up in a very old house. The second key was golden and the top of the key was made to be the triskele. Andrew took both keys and turned back to the door. He took one step toward the door and spikes literally sprouted out of the woodwork. Andrew stepped back in surprise. "What the hell?", said Andrew.

Suddenly, the door exploded a wave of force that threw Andrew against the wall. He looked up to see that the door was now a cloud of pure darkness. Andrew stood up. "What are you!?", he shouted at the cloud. The cloud stopped moving for a second, then bolted to the ground in a tornado-fashion. Andrew, using his telekinesis to steady himself against the wind that the darkness cloud was throwing out by diving to the ground, noticed that the darkness cloud was slowly forming humanoid shape.

The shadow, in its humanoid shape, stepped forward as it finished creating its chosen form. "Isaac?", asked Andrew. "Part of him. I'm the piece of his psyche that doesn't want his secrets found out.", Shadow Isaac said. "It's not like I'm going to go blabing them to everyone in Beacon Hills. I only came for one secret and after that, I'm leaving.", said Andrew. "You're not getting past me.", said Shadow Isaac proudly. "Oh really, and why not?", asked Andrew. "Because,", Shadow Isaac than slowly shifted into his wolf form, "I'll tear you to pieces." Andrew readied himself. "Isaac, there's no need for this to get violent.", he said, trying to stop this before it was too late. "No need? NO NEED!? Do you realize what you've done to us over the past few days?!" Isaac growled than lunged toward Andrew who quickly jumped out of the way. "You mean the night I kissed you?", Andrew asked. "Yes, the night you kissed me. The night you ruined my life!", Isaac shouted and lunged again, just barely missing Andrew this time. "Isaac, you have to realize, I didn't mean to make you start questioning your sexuality. If anything, you would have started questioning it eventually. I just accidentally sped up the process.", explained Andrew. Isaac had climbed up one of the walls and was holding himself there. "Thanks to you, I'm having thoughts I shouldn't be having!", Isaac growled/shouted. "That sounded rather homophobic. Are you saying that because that's what your FATHER would want you to say?", asked Andrew. "Do NOT bring him into this!", Isaac warned with a growl. "Too late. Was your father homophobic? He sounded it from what I saw in your memories; a Grade A douche bag. The definition of a controlling piece of shit.", said Andrew. "Stop it!", Isaac shouted. "Does he STILL control you even though he's SIX FEET UNDER?", Andrew said.

Isaac roared from his spot on the wall, fed up with Andrew's talk about his father. He kicked off the wall and dove straight for Andrew. Isaac flew so fast that Andrew had no reaction time. Isaac flew past Andrew, leaving two claw marks on Andrew's neck. Andrew gasped and fell to the floor holding his neck. Back in reality, just as Andrew's psychic image received the two claw marks on his neck, Scott, Stiles and Deaton watched as Andrew's physical neck randomly ripped open and blood started oozing out. "Scott, grab the kit from my desk! Stiles, grab the gauze cloth on that table, I'll keep pressure on this.", Deaton commanded, holding his hand on Andrew's neck while trying not to push him off the stool.

Inside Isaac's mind, Andrew looked at his bloody hand and started spastically breathing. "I told you, you weren't getting past me.", Isaac growled. Something in Andrew snapped, because he got to his feet and turned to face Isaac as if nothing was wrong. Isaac saw that Andrew's eyes had turned black all the way through. "I didn't want to hurt you Isaac, but you brought this on yourself.", Andrew said in a voice that was a mix of his own voice and a voice that was... not. Suddenly, the outskirts of the room lit in a twisting fire that rose to the ceiling. Andrew levitated upwards, taking Isaac with him telekinetically. Andrew and Isaac reached the top of the room, still swirling with fire.

"What are you doing?", Isaac asked. "You'll see.", Andrew's creepy voice said, telekinetically slamming Isaac against the left side of the room. "Ugh!", Isaac groaned when he hit the wall. Then, without warning, he was thrown to the opposite side of the room. Andrew's telekinesis was also starting to pick up stray rubble from the floor and bring it upward into the chaos. Some of it hit Isaac from time to time.

Finally, after 5 minutes being tossed around, Isaac was in one spot again. However, as pleased as he was to not be playing the role of a ragdoll anymore, he didn't exactly like the idea of being face to face with Andrew when he was in crazy witch mode. Isaac could barely see Andrew's lips what with the debris flying around. Little did Isaac know that Andrew was getting ready for the grand finally. Isaac began to notice that he was starting to have less and less leg/arm room around him. A cage of pure arcane energy was being built around him. Isaac guessed that he had Andrew to thank for that.

Andrew flew closer to Isaac, "You know how you said I wouldn't get past you?", Andrew asked clearly eager to enact the last part of his plan. Isaac nodded. Andrew laughed and flew back to his former position. Speaking a long forgotten, arcane language, Andrew finished creating the cage. Isaac looked down, then at Andrew with a look of fear. Andrew's face softened for a millisecond before returning to the current insane/pissed off look. "This is the part where I get past you.", Andrew said. Isaac's eyes widened. Andrew smirked evilly.

Andrew only said one word before the cage started making its speedy descent, "Descendra.". Isaac roared as the cage plummeted to the ground. Andrew watched in evil glee. The cage shattered when it made contact with the floor, it literally exploded into shards of condensed, arcane energy. Andrew slowly floated down, as did the fire that had been previously been swirling about the walls. Isaac tried to crawl away, but was too weak to get very far. Andrew looked down at Isaac's broken, bloody body. Isaac gave one last breath as his body shifted from humanoid shape to a could of darkness. Andrew than snapped out of it, completely aware of what he had done and was feeling a thousand times worse for letting it happen.

The cloud of darkness had taken the shape of a door again. But this time, there was no barbed-wire on the handle, no chains, no spikes, just claw marks and arcane symbols. "Time to see if that skeleton key works.", Andrew said, taking the key out of his pocket and putting it in the lock. The door handle didn't even need to be turned, once the key was in the lock, the door swung open. Andrew stepped through the doorway to end up back in the forest. This time, however, he was on the well-beaten path. He didn't care however, he had the key to the chest and he wanted to finally get out of Isaac's mind before another piece of him wanted another piece of Andrew.

Within minutes, Andrew was back at the throne and there, sitting behind the throne, was the chest. Thankfully, the chest wasn't covered in thorns. He grabbed the golden key from his pocket and slid it into the cold, cast iron padlock. The padlock started to glow from the inside. Andrew than noticed that the lock was slowly growing a golden leafing over the cast iron. Finally, the padlock was fully golden and had unlocked. Andrew slowly opened the chest, not fully aware of what was inside.

As he was opening the chest, he noticed that the forest was slowly turning back into the throne room. He watched as the leafless trees shrunk down a bit, lost their branches, and took on the form of concrete columns. The sky became a ceiling again. The thorns once covering the throne itself retreated back into the ground which then became a concrete floor again.

Inside the chest were two glowing, glass lights. One was in the shape of an eye and the other was in the shape of a heart. Andrew took them both and stood up. "They're my two best guarded secrets.". Andrew whipped around to see that not only was Isaac walking towards him but that the area behind him hadn't changed back from forest to throne room. "These are what you were trying to keep me from?", Andrew asked. "Yes.", Isaac replied. "What's with the heart-shaped one?", Andrew asked. "It is non of your concern. You came to find out why my eyes aren't glowing as brightly as they should be and you have the answer in your hand. Leave. The heart. Alone.", Isaac warned with a growl. "But what if this helps you figure things out with your sexuality?", asked Andrew. "It won't.", Isaac said flatly. "How do you know? We're standing in your subconscious. You're not even the real Isaac. You're his mind reacting the same way as anyone who hasn't been psychically probed before would.", Andrew retorted.

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't want you leaving with something you didn't come in here for.", Isaac said. "You've clearly never been a telepath. Finding things out that have nothing to do with your objective kinda comes with the territory.", Andrew said. Isaac sighed, paced for a moment, then compromised. "Look, if I show you what the heart-glass holds, will you leave?". After noticing the worried look on Isaac's face, "Yes, if you show me what this heart-glass keeps inside it, I'll take the answer to the question I originally came here to solve and leave.". Isaac nodded as Andrew handed him the heart-glass. Taking a deep breath, Isaac crushed the heart-glass in his hand and out of it rose a transparent, red cloud. Inside the red cloud, a movie-like projection was playing. It was of Isaac and Andrew laying in a freshly cut wheat field watching the stars. In the projection, Isaac and Andrew looked at each other and shared one of the most romantic kisses Andrew had ever seen, and he's watched "The Notebook". After movie-projection Isaac and Andrew were done kissing, movie-projection Andrew curled up into movie-projection Isaac's chest and they continued watching the stars.

"What was that?", Andrew asked. "That... was just... a dream I had last night.", Isaac replied blushing redder than the cloud. "Didn't look like JUST a dream, Isaac.", Andrew said, stepping closer to Isaac. "W-what are you doing? Y-y-you have your answer and I showed you the dream. You said you would leave, after.", Isaac said. "I am leaving,", said Andrew now standing directly in front of Isaac, "there's just something I need to do first.". With that, Andrew closed the 5 inches of distance and kissed Isaac. (To be fair, it's actually just them touching minds, finally.) Unlike the last time, Isaac, even though it was just a mental projection, kissed Andrew back.

After a 15 second make-out session, Andrew broke the kiss. Isaac looked puzzled. "I gotta go, you need this answer and here we are touching minds.", Andrew said turning to leave through the door he'd torn the hinges off of. Isaac waved goodbye as he slowly faded. Andrew waved back as he crossed the threshold. Now back in the wheat field, Andrew looked at the eye-glass in his hand. He remembered that to show him the dream, Isaac crushed the heart-glass in his hand. However, incubi aren't as strong as werefolk are, so Andrew just had to settle for crushing it under his foot. Andrew set the eye-glass down, brought his knee to his chest, and took a deep breath. With one quick movement, Andrew's foot shot down and shattered the eye-glass into smithereens and out of the mess rose a bright yellow cloud with a scene already playing.

The scene showed Isaac's point of view from the night Andrew kissed him, to realizing his eye problem this morning. Andrew's empathic abilities picked up on the emotions Isaac was feeling during this time. Depression, confusion, helplessness, and uselessness. The biggest feeling was that Isaac felt that his father was right about everything; that Isaac would never amount to anything, never be useful to anyone, always be a disappointment, especially with being... not 100% straight.

Andrew tried desperately not to cry while feeling what Isaac felt. Now that he had the answer, it was time to get back into his own head. Sitting down in pretzel-legs, Andrew took a deep breath and slowly exited Isaac's mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogations and Answers

Chapter 5: Interrogations and Answers

Andrew opened his eyes to see that not only was he laying near the back wall, but that everything in the room was messed up. Things were scorched or broken. Isaac was directly across from him being looked after by Scott and Stiles while Deaton took care of Andrew himself. "W-what happened?", asked Andrew. "You tell us.", Deaton said, pressing a cold-compress against Andrew's forehead, "One moment everything was going smoothly, the next thing we know, you're neck rips open, starts spewing blood. Not even 10 minutes after we get your neck taken care of, an arc of energy explodes from between you and Isaac. And just when we think everything's said and done, random objects started crumbling and breaking.". Andrew suddenly remembered the cage of arcane energy and the two keys. "Oh, that. Isaac's subconscious didn't like my being there and tried to fight me off. That's what the arc of energy was I guess, though I wasn't expecting it to affect the outside world... And as for things breaking and crumbling... I'm not sure.", Andrew explained. "It was when our minds touched. I felt it. Not only our minds touching but I felt what you felt. Such happiness. I haven't felt anything like it since my mother was alive.", Isaac said. "That still doesn't explain the disintegrating objects.", Stiles said. Andrew slowly got to his feet. "I probably did that. My telekinesis, over the years, has become pretty powerful. I always knew there was a potential for it to become ripping-things-apart-molecule-by-molecule powerful but only if I lost a certain amount of control.", said Andrew.

"And have you ever lost that much control, before?", Deaton asked. "Never. I've always practiced pushing my limits out further so I could use my telekinesis to a greater extent and yet not destroy everything around me in the process.", said Andrew. "So then why did it happen, now?" Scott asked. "My powers are tied to my emotions. When Isaac and I's minds touched, it was the first moment of raw, uncontrolled emotion I'd felt in 7 years. Meaning that I felt so much in that moment that it caused my telekinesis to go temporarily AWOL.", said Andrew. "As long as you have control over it now.", Deaton said. "I do. Just as werewolves need an anchor to focus on so they don't randomly shift and start killing people, witches have to find an anchor so our powers don't randomly set houses on fire or make it rain stones.", explained Andrew. "But you're an Incubus.", said Stiles. "True, but I was a witch first, finding an anchor is much easier when your love doesn't carry a death sentence." Andrew said. "What do you mean?", Scott asked. Andrew looked Scott dead in the eye. "I mean sometimes, you have to be your own anchor.", he said.

After getting things cleaned up, Scott and Deaton made Isaac and Stiles wait out in the lobby so they could ask Andrew a slew of questions. "Let's start from the beginning. What is your name?", asked Deaton. "Andrew Raven Balthazar Grey.", Andrew said. "Where did you come from?", Scott asked. "A small town in southern Vermont.", answered Andrew. "When were you bitten?", Deaton asked. "6 and a half years ago.", said Andrew. "By who?", asked Scott. "My ex. It's a long story that I really do not want to get into.", Andrew said. "Okay, fine. What other powers do you have?", Scott asked. "Many. Both esoteric and elemental.", said Andrew. "Can you be more specific?", asked Deaton. "Esoteric basically means abilities that aren't of the elements. For example, my telekinesis, my telepathy, and my empathy. All non-elemental powers.", said Andrew. "And your elemental ones?", asked Deaton. "Aren't there only 4 elements?", Scott asked. "Technically, yes. But, some witches count five elements.", said Deaton. "What's the fifth?", asked Scott. "Lightning. It's a primal element like earth and wind. But, it's also a very tricky element to channel. Lightning cannot be fully controlled. It's way too sporadic for anything more than a tempest spell." explained Andrew.

"Tempest?", Scott asked. "Yes. A tempest spell is a spell that breaks the laws of physics and uses lightning to strike multiple objects multiple times.", explained Andrew. "Have you ever performed a tempest spell?", asked Deaton. "No. I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. But every time it seems like I get close to getting it right, I mess it up, somehow.", said Andrew. "Changing subjects. Why are you in Beacon Hills?", Deaton asked. "I needed a change of scenery. Staring at pine trees, shooting deer and sipping maple syrup isn't all it cracks up to be, trust me.", Andrew said sarcastically. "Are you sure?", Deaton asked. "What, exactly, are you implying, Deaton?", asked Andrew. "I'm simply asking if you plan on threatening the safety of the city while you're here.", Deaton said. "Why would I? Because the three musketeers over there brought the Nemeton back to life and made Beacon Hills a beacon again? HA! That's rich!", Andrew laughed. "What DO you plan on doing while you're in town?", asked Scott. "In all honesty, I plan on doing a few more shows at the Black Rainbow and helping you and your pack as you see fit.", said Andrew. "Why are you so quick to offer your allegiance?", asked Scott. "1. Who doesn't want to serve a True Alpha? 2. I may be of use to you in the months ahead. and 3. You already have quite the diverse pack already. 2 werewolves, 2 humans, and a Banshee... why not add an Incubus to the mix?", explained Andrew.

Scott thought out the pros and cons for a moment. "Alright, you can join the pack on a trial basis. Three strikes and you're out. And by 'you're out', I mean you leave town and never come back.", said Scott authoritatively. Andrew nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Scott.", he said. "Now, it's time you answered the most important question. Why are Isaac's eyes so dark?", Deaton said. "It's completely psychosomatic. He believes it's his fault that you guys didn't capture me the other night. He so aggressively blames himself for failing to take me down that night that it's taken a toll on his wolf form.", Andrew explained. "How is he blaming himself? It's not his fault. We weren't fully prepared to take you on.", Scott said. "It's not so much him as it is his father.", Andrew said. "But, he's dead.", Scott said. "I know. But he's very much alive in Isaac's subconsciousness. Isaac spent so much of his life trying to live up to his father's obscene expectations that a piece of Isaac's mind took on the more verbally abusive traits of the late Mr. Lahey. It's almost as if he's living inside Isaac's head, criticizing everything Isaac does when, in reality, it's Isaac himself doing the criticizing.", explained Andrew. "So, how do we convince him that it's not his fault?", Scott asked.

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can help.", Andrew said. "Why would it be difficult? Not that I'd expect it NOT to be difficult, but still.", said Scott. "Because, in Isaac's mind I encountered a mental projection. It was a piece of Isaac that was literally guarding the key to solving his own problem. He also retaliated violently when I confronted him about the way he said something.", explained Andrew. "What did you say to make him attack you?", asked Deaton. "I blatantly asked him if 'daddy dearest' still controlled Isaac's words even though he's in the ground.", said Andrew. Deaton and Scott looked at each other with "oh shit" expressions.

"Why? You know he's sensitive about his dad.", said Scott. "I know. But, I had a job to do and Isaac's mental projection was preventing me from doing it, so I did what was necessary. Besides, it was his subconscious that attacked me, not Isaac himself." said Andrew. "What do you mean you 'did what was necessary'?'", Deaton asked. "Remember that arc of energy the kicked our collective asses? I did that. Now, I'll admit I could have turned down the power of the blast but I wasn't exactly focused on what was happening out here.", Andrew said. "You did THAT?", Scott asked completely baffled. "Yes. It's one of the first spells I learned. In the old tongue, it's called 'Cellius Arcanum Descendra'. In English, and in more words, it translates to 'the falling cage of energy'. It allows the caster to create a cage of pure arcane energy around the enemy, in this case, Isaac, and then letting it drop to the ground. Now, I dropped mental-projection Isaac from pretty high up. I'm surprised the blast didn't tear open a wall or two.", explained Andrew.

"That's because the building is made of Mountain Ash wood and reinforced steel.", said Deaton. "Ah.", said Andrew. "Alright, setting that aside. How can you help Isaac?", asked Scott. "By making him realize that his father doesn't control him anymore; that none of us think the same of him that his father did.", explained Andrew. "And how are you going to accomplish that?", asked Deaton. "By simply talking to him and getting him to open up like most civilized people do. Not everything needs to be solved by using magic or dangerous rituals, doctor.", said Andrew, hoping off the stool he was sitting on. "Where are you going?", asked Scott?", Andrew put his index finger to his lips, indicating that Scott needed to be silent for a moment. Andrew stepped silently over to the door to the lobby and looked back at Scott and Deaton who then looked at each other.

Counting down from 5 on his fingers, Andrew gripped the door handle. "2... 1...", Andrew thought to himself as he ripped open the door and let Stiles fall on his face. After laughing a bit, Andrew offered to help Stiles up. He reluctantly reached for Andrew's heavily tattooed arm and got up off the floor. "Curiosity get the better of you?", asked Andrew with a smile. Stiles made a face and turned to Scott. "Isaac went for a walk.", he said. "Why? Where? When?", Scott asked wondering why he didn't hear Isaac leave. "He said he needed some air. I don't know where he's walking to and as for the 'when', he left about 5 minutes ago.", Stiles reported. "Hm, maybe he decided to walk back to the house? He has been walking more lately.", Scott said. "Yeah, but before he left, Isaac was getting pretty impatient. He wanted to know why it was taking you guys so long and before I knew it, he left this note saying he was taking off.", Stiles said handing the note over the Scott. The note read "Needed air. Gone for a walk. - Isaac". Deaton looked to Stiles, "And you didn't try to stop him?". "Yes, because me, a simple human, is going to be able to stop an increasingly angered and impatient werewolf from leaving the building. You're funny, doc.", Stiles said rolling his eyes. "So I've been told.", Deaton said looking at Andrew.

"Is it possible that Isaac really could be just out for a walk to calm himself down?" Andrew asked. "Not when Scott has to roar in his face every time he goes crazy.", Stiles said. "So, what do we do?", Andrew asked. "Andrew, you want to be part of the pack?", Scott asked. Andrew nodded his head. "Then go further downtown towards the graveyard. See if you can find him.", Scott commanded. "Got it.", Andrew said. "Stiles, you and I will go back to the house first and if he's not there, we're checking the woods.", Scott said. "Okay.", Stiles said. "If one of us finds him, text the other three.", Scott said. "Deaton, can you go into the graveyard itself and look around? If you need help ask Andrew, he'll be on that side of town anyway.", said Scott. Deaton nodded. "Alright, let's get to it.", Andrew said as they all exited the clinic.

Andrew parked in the back of a rundown industrial factory. He quickly got out his phone and texted Scott: JUST GOT TO MY AREA. LET YOU KNOW IF I FIND HIM. He stepped out of the car only to be met with the unpleasant smell of sulfur, gasoline, and dirt all mixed into one scent. Locking his car, Andrew levitated up until he was just above the top of the factory. He looked left, than right. "Left it is.", he said, and started canvasing the downtown area, street by street. About half an hour later, he came to a quick stop. Andrew's ears perked up. He felt as if there was a presence close by; that there was someone following him.

Without hesitation, Andrew whipped around in the air, fireball in one hand and a lightning ball in the other. However, much to Andrew's relief and disappointment, there was nothing following him. At least, nothing that was clearly visible from his position in the air. Powering down his fireball and lightning balls, Andrew pushed on.

Deaton was in the heart of the graveyard when he felt like he was being watched. Pointing his flashlight towards the woods bordering the graveyard, Deaton looked carefully, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, he knew that just because things looked normal, doesn't mean they were.

By the time he found something, he was in the last row of graves before the woods took over. He noticed something out of the ordinary as he passed the fifth-to-last grave. Shining his flashlight onto the tombstone, he discovered a bloody, smeared hand print on the upper left side of it.

Suddenly, a noise came from the woods. Deaton again shined his flashlight into the woods. There was someone or something hiding behind a tree diagonally across from him. "Whoever's hiding behind that tree over there, I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out.", he shouted to the figure behind the tree. Slowly, the figure revealed itself. Deaton's jaw dropped when he saw exactly who it was. "B-but... you're supposed to be-", he was cut off. "Dead? Yeah, I know. But, hey, circumstances change.", the person said.

Stiles and Scott pull up to Scott's house and practically fall on their faces getting out of the jeep. Stiles gets to the door first and tries the handle. "He's not here, the door's still locked.", he said. "Doesn't mean anything. He could have climbed in through our bedroom window.", Scott said. "True, but why come back and not have any lights on? It's... 7:30pm and dark out.", Stiles pointed out. "Maybe he's napping? I don't know, but we should still check inside. You go through the front, I'll go through the bedroom window.", Scott said. "On it.", Stiles said grabbing the spare key from the fake rock next to his foot.

Inside he and Isaac's room, Scott checked had just come out from checking his bathroom when he heard Stiles call up to him from downstairs, "You find him?". Scott came out of the bedroom and quickly descended the stairs. "Nah. No sign of him anywhere in the house.", he said. Scott felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a text from Andrew. "Just got to my area. Let you know if I find him.", Scott read aloud. "Is that Andrew?", Stiles asked. "Yeah.", Scott said quickly sending an "okay" message back. "Alright. Time to check the woods. Still got those flashlights in your jeep?", Scott asked. "Yeah, come on." Stiles said jogging out to the jeep.

Andrew was just about finished bird's eye canvasing his assigned area when he received a text from Deaton: "CAN YOU COME TO THE GRAVEYARD? THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE WITH." Andrew sent back: "K, ON MY WAY." and started making his way back to his car.

As soon as he saw his car at the old factory, Andrew began his descent. However, he still could not shake the feeling that he was being followed, so he descended a little faster than normal, keys already in hand. Upon landing he quickly got into his car and locked the doors. He gave out a sigh. "Alright, focus, Andrew. To the graveyard." he said to himself while starting the car and putting it in reverse.

"Dude, could you slow down a bit? I don't have your werewolf speed.", Stiles said. "Sorry, I just... want to find him and make sure he's alright.", Scott said. "I know, but we have a large amount of forest to cover and not enough time in a night to find him.", Stiles pointed out. "Than we'll only check for him at the areas he truly might go. We'll start at the Nemeton, then move westward to Derek's house, than sweep the surrounding areas. Sound good?", Scott asked. "Yeah. Let's go.", Stiles said.

Getting to the Nemeton was one thing. But getting down into the cellar beneath it was impossible. After Scott got Isaac, Allison, Stiles, Chris, his mom, and Sheriff Stilinski out of there, more rubble fell in, and they were pretty sure the baseball bat Stiles used to stop the Nemeton from crushing them gave way within a week after the event. Still, Scott felt it was worth stopping there and checking for Isaac.

"Isaac?,", Scott called out, "Are you down there?". Stiles shined his flashlight out into the woods beyond to keep watch. Everything seemed normal, for the moment. "I guess we can safely cross the Nemeton off our list of places Isaac could have gone.", he said. "Yeah, looks like it. Come on, we should swing over to Derek's old place. He may not have gone there but we can't take any chances.", Scott said.

Andrew parked his car on the opposite side of the graveyard and was heading over to Deaton when he noticed the figure standing with him. He couldn't see the figure's face from so far away, but Andrew's empathic abilities picked up on the figure's emotions. Whoever this person was, they were feeling frightened and alone.

Deaton turned slightly to see Andrew coming towards him. "Thank you for coming, Andrew. This is Clive. He's an emissary.", he said. "Nice to meet you, Clive.", Andrew said giving off a gentle smile. "L-likewise.", Clive stammered. "Wait," Andrew said noticing how young Clive looked, "how old are you? Where's your pack?", asked Andrew. "Chronologically, I'm 21. Physically, I'm 17. And my p-pack was s-slaughtered a few hours ago. I've been on the run since then.", Clive said. "Do you know who killed your pack?", asked Andrew. Deaton looked around the graveyard to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "A-at first I thought it was a rival wolf pack. But then I saw the scorch marks on some of their bodies. Other's had been either turned to stone or frozen solid. And our alpha was literally ripped limb from limb. I-I ended up tripping on his left arm on the way in to our meeting place. I didn't see who they were. But they weren't werewolves.", Clive said. Deaton looked at Andrew. "Witches?", he asked. "Looks like. And a coven of them at that.", Andrew said, than, turning back to Clive, "Did your pack have any dealings with a Coven that might have gone bad?", Andrew asked. "N-no. I was always the one handling the pack's financial affairs. I was a math major before I was bitten.", explained Clive.

"Why would a Coven randomly kill a Pack?", asked Deaton. "They wouldn't. It's either one rogue witch or 'hired brooms'.", Andrew said. "Hired brooms?", Deaton asked skeptically. "Singular witches or entire covens that moonlight as assassins.", explained Andrew. "You mean someone hired a Coven to kill my Pack?", asked Clive on the verge of tears. "It's a possibility. Clive, was there anyone among your pack that had a shady background?", asked Andrew. "We all came from dysfunctional pasts. I had multiple run-ins with the police, was charged a handful of times and was looking at jail time when Ramone, our alpha, 'recruited' me.", Clive said. "What about the others?", asked Deaton. "Well, let's see... Elliot was a thief, Thomas was a misunderstood sex offender, Norma-Jean was charged with multiple assault charges, Larry was a hacker and Ramone was a murderer.", said Clive still struggling to hold back his tears.

"So basically, any one of them could have crossed some witches and gotten the rest of the pack killed?", asked Andrew. "Y-yeah.", Clive said. "Alright, here's what we'll need to do. Clive, you'll need to take me back to your pack's meeting place and let me have a look around. If it was a Coven that killed your pack, there should be some psychic residue for me to pick up on.", said Andrew getting out his phone. "What about our search for Isaac?", Deaton asked. "He wasn't anywhere in the area I was assigned. If you guys find him, call me.", Andrew said as he and Clive walked to Andrew's car.

"Isaac? Are you here?", Scott called out into the dark and foreboding house that once belonged to the Hale family. "Isaac?", Stiles called out as he walked into what used to be the kitchen. "Isaac? Please, if you can hear us, we need to talk to you.", Scott called from the landing upstairs. "I don't think he's here, dude.", Stiles said. "He's gotta be out in the woods surrounding the house then.", Scott said. "Scott, we've checked the woods out there.", Stiles reminded Scott. "We may have missed him, he could have been circling around the opposite side and we missed him because we were in here.", Scott said. "Dude, he would have heard us yelling for him. Let's just face it. He wants to be alone right now.", Stiles said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott sighed and nodded. "Let's head back to the Deaton's clinic. Allison and Lydia are probably waiting for us." Stiles nodded as he and Scott headed back to the jeep.

Andrew and Clive arrived at the meeting place. It was an old police academy, which was ironic considering the pack's individual backgrounds. "There's Ramone's arm.", said Clive pointing to a severed arm about 4 feet in front of them. "Jesus.", Andrew said. "Ahem", Clive cleared his throat. Andrew looked at Clive to see that he was wearing a crucifix. "Sorry. I don't hang out will devoted Christians that often, anymore.", Andrew said apologetically. "Why not?", asked Clive innocently. "Because most of my family was Christian and every day they would throw the same parts of the Bible in my face.", Andrew explained while checking out the scorched body of a female werewolf. "T-that's Norma-Jean. She fought so valiantly, only to be struck down.", said Clive. "I thought you got here AFTER everyone was dead.", said Andrew. "I-I did. Well everyone was dead accept Norma-Jean. She tried to fight off the Coven but she was struck with a lightning bolt.", said Clive. "You say that yet you also said back at the graveyard that you didn't see the attackers.", said Andrew. "You said that it was a Coven.", argued Clive. "I said it was either an entire Coven or a single witch. What's REALLY going on here, Clive?", asked Andrew. "I...I...I...", Clive's words were lost. "Clive?!", Andrew raised his voice. "I... I'm so sorry. If I had known you'd be so nice and so willing, I'd never have brought you to this horrid place.", Clive said as he fell to his knees and started crying. "He said you'd be resistant. He... He said he'd resurrect my pack if I brought you here!", cried Clive. "What?! Who told you to bring me here?", asked Andrew.

"I did.", a familiar voice said. Andrew turned to the voice with an irritated look on his face for he already knew who it was just by the voice. "And he was doing a good job. That is, until he started slipping.", the voice said. "I-I', sorry, sir. Please don't kill me!", Clive cried. "Why not? You've outlived your usefulness. And not only are you an emissary without a pack, but without a pack to advise,", the voice stepped into view, revealing itself to be a man, "you're about as weak as an omega.", the man said. "Please! I BEG YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!", Clive sobbed. Andrew followed the man with his eyes as the man walked closer to Clive. "As I said,", the man lifted his clawed hand, "you are of no use to anyone.", he said.

Just before his claws could come within an inch of Clive, Andrew telekinetically threw the man against the wall behind him. "Clive, throw up a ring of mountain ash, NOW!", Andrew commanded preparing for the man's counter attack. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew... Is that anyway to treat the love of your life?", the man said coming back into moonlit view. "EX!-love of my life! And by the way, you have sunk pretty damn low since we texted a few hours ago. I mean really, first a phone call, then a naked pic, and now you bribe a poor guy with empty promises?", Andrew said. "I told you, I needed your help.", the man said. "And I told you I wasn't helping you but clearly you didn't listen, just like you NEVER listen. Not during our friendship, not during our relationship and not now.", Andrew retorted. "I did too listen. I listened to everything you ever said." the man said. "Liam, the day you listen to anyone other than your own voice is the day I'm crowned king of England.", Andrew said. Liam growled in response. "Watch yourself, Andrew. You know I have a bad temper.", he warned. Andrew started giggling. "What's so funny?", Liam asked. "Because I was right. You never listened to me.", Andrew said. "What do you mean?", Liam asked confused. Andrew suddenly threw his hand out at Liam, telekinetically choking him and lifting him off the ground in the process. "I mean that if you really listened to me, you'd know that MY temper, is shorter and worse than yours ever could be, especially when it's YOU pushing my buttons." Andrew said slamming Liam into a wall and dropping him.

"Bring it on, I can handle your powers, Andrew, I have before.", Liam said. "No, you 'handled' them five years ago when I wasn't as strong as I am now.", Andrew pointed out. Liam's jaw dropped as Andrew telekinetically dropped a big desk on him. Pushing the desk off of himself, Liam leaped up into the corner of the room. "So you can lift heavier objects with your mind, big deal.", Liam said. "Oh, that's not all.", Andrew said creating a fireball in his palm. "How about a little fire, scarecrow?", Andrew jokingly cackled as he fastball-pitched it at Liam, who just barely escaped in time.

"Why are you so reluctant to give me a glamour spell?", Liam asked. "Because you don't deserve it!", Andrew yelled at Liam as he lashed out with a lightning bolt. "As far as I'm concerned, you've run out of luck and should have to face the consequences of your actions.", he said. "And what actions would those be?", Liam asked with a tinge of sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know, how about screwing over EVERYONE you come into contact with?", Andrew said freezing Liam's feet to the floor. "Oh, really? Who have I screwed over?", Liam asked. "For starters, Clive and I. You told Clive to bring me here, promising to revive his pack in exchange for me, yet I'm in here for barely 10 minutes and you were aiming for his jugular.", Andrew explained. "You know as well as I do that leaving witnesses isn't safe, Andy.", Liam said. "Okay, one, don't call me that. You WILL use my actual name. And two, who was Clive going to tell? A random passerby with no knowledge of the supernatural?", Andrew said.

"Right, changing subjects, how, exactly did I screw you over?", Liam arrogantly asked. Andrew's eyes turned turquoise. "Really? You don't remember the night you bit me? The night you promised me everything would be okay?", Andrew asked telekinetically lifting Liam off the ground. "Can't say it rings any bells.", Liam said all smug. Having quite enough of Liam's not-so-charming game of flirtatious denial, Andrew slammed Liam against the wall behind him. "Ugh!", Liam grunted. Andrew than threw Liam into another wall, than up to the ceiling, than down to the floor, pinning him there.

"Are your bells ringing NOW?", Andrew asked lifting Liam up again. Liam stayed silent. "Fine, maybe this will jog your memory!", Andrew hissed and he focused his mind on Liam's skeleton and started squeezing his bones. "AAAAAAAAAH!", Liam cried out. SNAP! Both of Liam's arms broke. CRACK!, Liams ribs broke inward, puncturing his organs in the process. Liam started laughing even though he was in immense pain. "D-Do you even know w-why I left you?", he asked as blood dripped out of his mouth. "You mean other than the fact that you were sticking your dick in places it didn't belong?", Andrew said, telekinetically squeezing a bit tighter, making Liams femur break this time. Liam swallowed a mouthful of blood, "I-I left you, because... you couldn't satisfy my needs anymore, and he could. I-I left y-you, because you became pathetic. You always needed someone to save you. I l-left you b-because you-", Andrew cut him off, "DON'T SAY IT.", he warned. "-just weren't-", Andrew cut him off again, "LIAM!", he raised his voice. "-LOVEABLE!", Liam shouted. "NOOO!", Andrew screamed, throwing Liam against the back wall.

Liam got to his feet, slowly healing. "I left you because you were WEAK.", he said taking a step forward. Andrew dropped to his knees, fighting to keep the tears in. "I left you because you were PATHETIC. You always needed me to come save you because you were afraid of your powers.", Liam said clearly pushing Andrew. "I left you because you couldn't do what he could.", Liam said stepping a bit closer. "Like what? Give you an STD?", Andrew joked through the tears. "No, smart-ass. He made me feel 'special'.", Liam said. "How did I not make you feel special, Liam? I gave you EVERYTHING! I GAVE UP everything for YOU! I was there for you when you needed me and when you wanted me. I bought you whatever you wanted. I took you out to dinner once a month or more.", shot Andrew as he quickly got to his feet.

"I meant 'special' as in he knew how to fuck.", Liam explained flatly. "You don't need sex to have a working relationship, Liam.", Andrew said. "That's rather contradictory, coming from an incubus. Wouldn't you say?", Liam said. "That's different, Liam, and you know it.", Andrew said. "How is it different?", Liam asked. "For one, there are people who make it to their honeymoon without so much as touching themselves let alone their significant other. For two, I need sex in order to survive. Relationships don't.", Andrew explained. "Whatever", Liam said rolling his eyes. Andrew glared. "Don't 'whatever' me.", Andrew said as thunder clapped in the distance.

"Liam, why turn me if you never wanted to actually be with me?", Andrew asked. "I don't know, Andrew. I honestly don't know.", Liam said finally taking the time to be serious. "I just needed someone who was almost exactly like me. Someone who wasn't afraid of their abilities. Someone who could provide for me when I couldn't for myself. You couldn't provide for me, you could barely provide for yourself. You and I didn't have much in common and you were always afraid to use your magic. When it comes right down to it, you were such a pathetic pussy that I couldn't deal being with you anymore.", Liam said.

"THAN YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH ME INSTEAD OF CHEATING!", Andrew shouted, igniting a small fire in one of the chairs to his left. "You're right. I should have just ended the relationship instead of 'sticking my dick in places it didn't belong', but I didn't. And you should have seen the guy I left you for. Even you would have jumped his bones!", Liam said. "Oh, I saw him,", Andrew said putting out the fire, "I saw his coffee brown eyes. I saw his flawless tan skin. I saw his smooth, plump, dark pink lips. I saw his eyes glaze over as I SUCKED THE LAST OF HIS LIFE FORCE OUT OF HIS PERFECT BODY!", Andrew shouted shooting out a telekinetic blast that knocked Liam into next week and sent everything around he and Andrew flying. Liam slowly stood up. "I-It was you? YOU killed Brandon?", asked Liam confused.

"Oh, yes. I killed him. I tossed him around like the piece of shit, rag doll he was. Then, as he begged me for mercy, I fed off of him. I took what little life force he had left and dropped his body into the ocean off the pier near your house. He was delicious. I see why you wanted him over me.", Andrew said. "You... You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Liam roared as he leaped at Andrew, claws at the ready. Andrew couldn't get out of the way in time and took ten claws into his chest and was tossed into a wall. Andrew shook his head and looked at Liam who was standing above him growling. "Aww, is the doggy-", Andrew coughed up some blood, "mad that I took away it's little boy toy?", Andrew laughed and coughed. Liam then swung at Andrew's face. However, Andrew telekinetically grabbed Liam's arm, and forced it backward till he heard the snap of his arm breaking.

"AAAAAAH!", Liam yelled. Andrew took this chance to quickly grab Liam's face and kiss him. Liam was so focused on the pain of his now broken and not healing arm (thanks to Andrew supressing his ability to heal) that the kiss caught him by surprise. Andrew pulled back and they both watched the stream of turquoise energy pass from Liam to Andrew.

When Andrew figured he'd brought Liam within an inch of his life, he telekinetically shoved him away. Liam instantly fell to the ground and this time, he didn't get up. Andrew took this time to get out of there as fast as he could. Outside the building, he found Clive, sitting on the ground inside a mountain ash barrier. "Are you okay?", Andrew asked. "Y-yeah. I guess. I'm sorry I dragged you here to be attacked by that douche.", Clive said. "It's okay, we all make mistakes. However, as an emissary, it's your job to discern right and wrong, no matter how harmless it seems or what promises are made to you.", Andrew said. "I-I know. I should have been more careful. I guess after my pack died I let my guard down.", Clive said.

"That's something you need to NOT let happen. Trust me, letting my guard down has almost gotten me killed before.", Andrew said. "I-I'll work on that. Thank you.", Clive said. "You're welcome. But, if you drag me into another situation like this again,", Andrew warned lighting a fireball in his hand, "I won't hesitate to burn you alive.". Clive nodded and Andrew walked back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6: A One-on-One Chat

While driving back to Deaton's clinic, Andrew received a text from Scott. Instead of being irresponsible and reading it and trying to reply while on the road, Andrew decided to pull over. The text read: "GOT A TEXT FROM ISAAC. HE'S AT DEREK'S. HE'S GOING TO STAY THERE FOR THE NIGHT AND HE SAID WE COULD TALK TO HIM ABOUT WHAT WE DISCUSSED TOMORROW MORNING.". Andrew checked his phone's clock. 10:38pm on a cold and disturbing Saturday night. "K, IN THAT CASE, I'M HEADING BACK TO MY APARTMENT. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE AM. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.", Andrew replied. "Looks like I'm going home after all.", Andrew said thinking about how wonderful his bed would feel right now as he pulled back onto the road.

Stiles and Scott pulled up to Deaton's clinic to see Allison and Lydia waiting outside Allison's car. "Hey, so what was it that you needed to talk to me about?", Scott asked. "Can we talk inside? I also need to show you something I found that ties in with what I need to talk to you about.", explained Allison. "Yeah, of course.", Scott said walking over to the clinic's front door to unlock it.

Inside the clinic, Allison, Lydia, Scott and Stiles talked in the back room. "What's going on?", Scott asked. Lydia pulled a military-grade titanium arrow head out of her pocket and handed it to Scott. "I found this outside my bedroom window this morning.", Allison said. "It isn't yours?", Scott asked. "No, it's not. I know this because A. My arrow heads are sitting in a locked case under my bed. B. If you take a closer look at it, the edges are jagged. Mine are smooth so they cut deeper and cleaner. These arrow heads are meant to be especially painful should the victim try to remove it.", Allison explained. "Any idea as to who left it there?", Scott asked. "None.", Allison said. "I brought it to my dad but he said the same thing he always says, 'don't worry about it' or something along those lines.", said Allison clearly irritated with her father.

"Could it be someone just dropped it and it just happened to land outside your window.", Stiles asked. "No. We're not on the ground floor so a passerby just accidentally dropping it is highly unlikely. Personally, I think it could be another group of hunters.", Allison said. "And that makes sense because...?", asked Stiles. "Do you know of anyone besides my family that keeps military-grade weapons in their house? More specifically, do you know anyone else who shoots titanium arrow heads?", Allison asked. "Touche.", Stiles said. "If it is another group of hunters, we'll need to find out why they're here and why they left this outside your window.", Scott said. "I agree.", Allison said. "How are you guys going to get anywhere if her dad won't talk?", asked Lydia. "I'm hoping that once we tell him how important it is that he stops keeping us in the dark he'll come around.", Allison said. "Then it's settled. We'll go talk to him tomorrow night.", Scott declared.

Andrew was unlocking and opening his apartment door when he recieved a picture message from Ben. It was of he and Jordan partying it up downtown with the caption "wish you were here" under it. Andrew chuckled as he closed the door and locked it again. "Boneheads. May they not get whiskey dick on this cold night.", he giggled to himself. Andrew set his keys down on the kitchen counter as he walked to the bathroom.

As he came out of the bathroom, Andrew heard a noise come from his bedroom. Either something finally built enough momentum to fall off his dresser or there was an intruder in the house. Igniting a small fireball in his left hand, Andrew slowly crept towards his bedroom. The bedroom door was open just like he left it this morning, but it was pitch black inside. Andrew was thankful, however, that there was a light-switch on the right side on the doorway. He stood inside the doorway for about 5 seconds before he flicked the switch on and filled the room with light. It was almost too late to pull the fireball back when Andrew saw just who the intruder was. Sitting in the zebra-print, high-back chair was Isaac. "Isaac? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? I thought you were staying the night at Derek's?", Andrew asked. "I came to see you. I got in through the window, you really should lock those when you're not home. And I just told Scott that so you all would stop trying to find me.", Isaac explained.

"Why come to see me, though?", Andrew asked. "Because you know why my eyes aren't as yellow as they should be.", Isaac answered. "And you couldn't just wait it out at the clinic because...?", Andrew asked. "I don't know. I felt like secrets were being kept from me. I felt like I wasn't being trusted. Stupid stuff like that. And it kept wearing on me and wearing on me until I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left. I knew you guys would look for me so I waited till I knew you weren't coming home right away so I could get here and wait for you.", Isaac said. "Isaac, we weren't keeping secrets from you. Yes, you were discussed but it was mostly about me. Scott and Dr. Deaton wanted to interrogate me to make sure I was safe to have around.", Andrew tried to assure Isaac.

"You're lying!", Isaac said clawing down the arm of the chair. "Why would I lie to you? I don't enjoy hurting people, or keeping things from them that could potentially help them.", Andrew said. "Because that's what my father did. If I got something in the mail from school he wouldn't tell me about it and say nothing came. If I got a birthday card from any distant family members he wouldn't tell me, and if there was money in it, he would pocket it for his own selfish needs.", Isaac said. "Isaac, I'm not like your father. I'm the farthest thing away from being your father.", Andrew said. "Than tell me, why are my eyes a dim yellow instead of an intense glowing neon yellow?", Isaac demanded. "The reason why your eyes are dimmer is because you're subconsciously beating yourself up for not being able to detain me the other night. You were so subconsciously mad at yourself that it affected both your human half and your wolf half.", Andrew explained.

"What do you mean?", Isaac asked. "Do you want me to be brutally honest?", asked Andrew. "Yes.", Isaac said. "What I mean is that because you spent the time after your mother died always trying to please that monster you called a father, your subconscious took on some of your father's traits.", Andrew explained. "What traits?", Isaac asked. "Abusive remarks, homophobic remarks, punishing you for not doing something right even though you had no control over the situation.", Andrew said. Isaac raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your subconscious is treating you exactly how your father would if he was alive.", explained Andrew. "How do I make it stop? How do I turn up the brightness on my eyes?", asked Isaac eagerly. "A. You're not an iPad, you can't just go to 'settings' and fix the brightness. B. I'm going to help you.", Andrew said.

"Why?", Isaac asked. "Why help you? 1.) Helping you will not only make me feel better but also I know how it feels to not have anyone there to help you when shit hits the fan. 2.) Because, unlike your father, I actually give a fuck about you. and 3.) I want to be in Scott's pack for real, not this trial basis he's got me on.", Andrew said. Isaac stood up out of the chair with such speed you'd think he was going through the ceiling. "How would you know how it feels to be alone when things go south? You're an all powerful witch/sex-chi eater!", Isaac raised his voice. "I wasn't always this powerful! Half a decade ago I could barely lift a book with my mind! I couldn't create the elements in the palm of my hand like I can now!", Andrew raised his voice as well. "Somehow I have trouble believing that. How does someone go from being as weak as you were to being as powerful as you are now?", Isaac asked skeptically. "I had a good teacher. There wasn't a grimoire in her house that I wasn't aloud to read.", Andrew said remembering the woman who taught him everything she knew when it came to magic.

Isaac sighed. He didn't want to fight with Andrew but he needed answers that he couldn't get with Scott, Stiles and Deaton watching him like a hawk. "Alright, what about this whole 'trial basis' thing?", asked Isaac. "I asked Scott if I could join the pack. I figured he's already got a diverse group, why not add one more to the mix? I've been moving from place to place for so long... I just want to be able to stay in one place for more than a few months. And I'd rather be in a pack that treats each other like family than be with my blood family.", Andrew explained. "Does you family not like you or something?", Isaac asked. "Not that they've ever told me to my face but, black eyes and broken bones speak louder than words.", Andrew said while walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. "Your family abused you?", Isaac asked. "Yes, indeed they did. For the stupidest shit, too. If I was four milliseconds late for my curfew, I was slapped. If I didn't wash the one dish that was in the sink because I knew more were just going to be added to it later, I got hit. If I forgot to take out the trash, I was bent over my dad's knee and slapped with an old leather belt he kept on the mantle.", Andrew said falling back onto the bed, causing his shirt to rise a little bit. Isaac couldn't stop himself from looking. Not only did Andrew have a happy trail, Isaac noticed the tattoo on the right side of Andrew's lower torso. It looked like the usual tribal tattoos that you'd see on jock's upper arm/shoulder area. Isaac couldn't help but wonder how far down the tattoo went and in which direction.

"It's a protection symbol.", Andrew said still looking up at the ceiling, "It goes about 7 inches further straight down my leg." Isaac looked at Andrew's face, puzzled by what he'd said. "I read your mind.", Andrew said looking Isaac in the eye this time. "Isn't it a thing of yours not to read someone's mind without their permission?", Isaac asked. "You DID give me permission; back at the clinic.", Andrew giggled. Isaac smirked, "Yeah, that was back at the clinic where I actually wanted you to probe my mind." Andrew nodded, "Touche. I'm sorry.", he said.

"It's okay.", Isaac said. Suddenly, he remembered the other thing Andrew said that surprised him, "Unlike your father I actually give a fuck about you." Isaac looked over at Andrew, "What did you mean earlier when you said 'unlike your father I actually give a fuck about you.", he asked. Andrew sat up, blushing a little bit. "Oh, yeah, that. I... um...", Andrew trailed off. "What is it?", Isaac asked. "I... kinda... sorta... have a crush on you.", Andrew blurted out the last part. "W-What?", Isaac asked stunned. "Yeah...", Andrew's cheeks became red as he looked at a random shirt on the floor. "I... Um... I'm... not really sure what to say.", Isaac said. "Did I make you uncomfortable?", Andrew asked. "Kind of... I'm just not sure what to do with that information.", Isaac said. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I even told you that... It's not like you'd be able to reciprocate those feelings.", Andrew said turning his face away from Isaac's and looking at the floor.

Without thinking, Isaac reached out and lightly grabbed Andrew's chin and slowly turned his face back towards his own. "Hey,", Isaac said in a reassuring voice, "I... I don't know what I want, right now. I need a few days to think about all of this... between my eyes and you having a crush on me, I have a lot to think about.", he said snickering a little bit. Andrew couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Thanks, Isaac.", Andrew said. "For what?", Isaac asked. "For not reacting like the other guys I had crushes on did when I told them.", said Andrew. Isaac nodded and said, "You're welcome." before standing up straight and heading out of Andrew's room.

"Where are you going?", Andrew asked. "Derek's. Remember, you're all supposed to think I'm there, not here bothering you.", Isaac reminded. "Okay, one, I'm not letting you walk these streets alone this late at night. Two, Scott doesn't have to know. And three, who said you were bothering me?", said Andrew walking over to his kitchen. "One, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, I am a werewolf, you know. Two, he's my alpha, he'll know. Three, I did.", Isaac said.

"Isaac, werewolf or no, I'm not about to take the chance of you getting hurt on the walk to Derek's. You'll stay here tonight.", Andrew declared. "Oh I will, will I?", Isaac taunted taking a step towards the door. Andrew raised his hand towards Isaac, causing him to flinch a little bit. When he didn't feel anything happen, he looked around the room and saw it was still all the same. That's when he looked at the door and saw that Andrew had used his telekinesis to melt the deadbolt, making it impossible to leave through the front door. "Yes. You will.", Andrew said flashing a flirtateous half smile.

"Alright, where am I going to sleep?", Isaac asked. "In my bed with me? We're both adults here... well I'm an adult, you still have a few months to go before you're legally an adult.", Andrew said. "How old are you?", Isaac asked. "I'm 23 chronologically but physically, I'm 19. Why do you ask?, Andrew said. "Just curious.", Isaac said. "Okay, well, now that your curiosity is momentarily sated, let's go to bed.", Andrew said. Isaac nodded and followed Andrew to the bedroom.

Andrew decided it would be best if he and Isaac were back to back whilst getting ready for bed. However, just as Andrew couldn't help taking sneak peaks at Isaac as stripped off his day clothes and got into just his boxers and a t-shirt, Isaac could barely stop himself from staring at Andrew's heavily tattooed body as Andrew got undressed. Isaac got under the cover's first and kept eyeing Andrew's body without him noticing. Just as Isaac's eyes were getting rather comfortable staring at Andrew's ass, Andrew himself turned around wearing nothing but a pair of Andrew Christian briefs. Andrew crawled into bed next to Isaac and shut off the lights. "Good night, Isaac.", Andrew said. "Good night.", Isaac said back.


	7. Chapter 7: More Questions and Problems

Isaac awoke the next morning to find his right arm draped around Andrew's waist and his face was buried in Andrew's shoulder. Pulling his head back so it was on his own pillow, Isaac got to take a closer look at Andrew's tattoos. He had a tattoo that looked like the symbol for Pi with a circle around it on the back of his neck. On Andrew's right shoulder blade was a small demon wing and on his left shoulder was an angel wing. Isaac carefully lifted his head to make sure Andrew was still sleeping after he heard Andrew clear his throat. Settling his head back down onto the pillow, Isaac kept looking at and admiring Andrew's tattoos.

About 10 minutes later, Isaac got up to go to the bathroom. Upon returning, he instinctively put his arm back around Andrew's waist and snuggled up close. However, the feeling of Isaac's hand moving across his body stirred Andrew. "If you're going to feel me up,", he said sleepily turning around to look into Isaac's eyes, "you should at least buy me a drink first.". Isaac started blushing because he didn't mean to make it look like he was feeling Andrew up. "You're even cuter when you're blushing.", Andrew said. Without realizing it, Isaac had his arm around Andrew again and Andrew had his arm around Isaac. "What do they all mean?", Isaac asked giving Andrew the once over. "My tattoos? Oh, well each one has a different meaning. They represent different things in my life. Whether it was a brutal situation that I overcame or if it was something to remember someone by, all of my tattoos mean something to me.", Andrew explained. "What's that one on the back of your neck? The one that looks like a circled Pi symbol.", asked Isaac. "You know how the triskele is the werewolf's symbol? You know, rise to one or fall to another?", asked Andrew. Isaac nodded. "Well, this is the Incubi/Succubi symbol. I got it after I did extensive research on Incubus mythology and found a picture of it.", explained Andrew

"What are some of your other tattoos and what are their meanings?", asked Isaac genuinely intrigued about Andrew's ink. "My knuckles say 'ROCK' on the right and 'ROLL' on the left because rock n roll is my favorite genre of music. My right hand tattoo is a design I would constantly draw while sitting in my Latin class during high school. To me, it means even the brightest things can come with dark intentions. My left hand tatt is another drawing of mine, this one represents my acknowledgement of the fact that it's going to take someone extremely special to get past my emotional barriers and earn a place in my heart.", Andrew said. "And am I that someone extremely special?", Isaac asked. "I don't know yet. At this point it's all up to you. I mean I can sense that you're curious; that you want to act on your more homoerotic urges but you're afraid to do so at the same time. Also, I don't exactly have the greatest track record with boys.", explained Andrew. "Well, you're right about me being afraid. I haven't had much experience with relationships, much less same sex relationships. And how come you don't do well with guys? You seem like the kind of person who'd treat their boyfriends like kings.", Isaac said, "I do, I bend over backwards to give them as much as I can but sometimes, even when I ask for little in return, not even that is granted to me.", Andrew said sitting up.

"Seems to me like you were simply dating the wrong guys; if they can't even respect you enough to show a little affection when you give them the world.", Isaac said sitting up as well. "I've dated a large variety of guys, Isaac. And they all turned out the same. Loving me one minute and leaving me the next.", Andrew said. "If every guy turns out to be the same, why continue to pursue them?", Isaac asked. "Because I have faith. I have faith that one day I'll find the guy who wont leave me over stupid shit or cheat on me instead of simply breaking up with me.", Andrew said standing up. "Where are you going?", Isaac asked. "To make breakfast. What would you like?", Andrew said. "I don't know.", Isaac said. "I can make you anything you like.", Andrew said. "I'll just have whatever you're having.", Isaac said. "Alright, french toast and chocolate chip pancakes it is!", Andrew said excitedly hurrying off to the kitchen.

Isaac put his pants and socks back on and walked out into the kitchen to see Andrew slaving away in the kitchen wearing nothing but his briefs and an apron with the saying, "My black cat ate your Jesus fish" embroidered on it. "What does your apron mean?", Isaac asked. "It's a slam at Christians who think all witches are bad and worship the devil.", Andrew said flipping a pancake. "Do you hate Christians or something?", Isaac asked. "No. Not all of them. Just the closed-minded ones; the ones who think that anything that is different than what the 'good book' says is wrong.", said Andrew as he checked the french toast. Isaac nodded in agreement. "Take my immediate family for example, they were close-minded by nature and religion and I hate them with the burning passion of a thousand suns. No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough and If I ever did to something right, I was overachieving. And oh dear lord, you should have seen them the day I told them I was a Wiccan. 'Witchcraft is the devil's work!' this, 'As long as you live under my roof, you will not practice witchery' that.", Andrew laughed. "Why are you laughing?", Isaac asked.

"Because even though my family was religious as fuck, magic still runs out our blood. But, it skips a generation. In my family, my older sister, Alexa and I are the only living members of my family with any magical abilities. Our grandmother, who was also a witch, tried to teach us the old ways but 'mother dearest' stopped that from happening.", Andrew said. "Still doesn't explain the laughter.", Isaac said. "I was laughing because while Alexa and the rest of the living family think her powers came from God, our grandmother and I knew better. I embraced my magic with open arms. When my parents upgraded my curfew from 10pm to midnight, I spent hours after school at my grandmother's house, learning spells either directly from her or from one of her hundreds of books.", Andrew said. "So it was your grandmother who taught you?", Isaac asked. "Yes. She was one of the few open-minded people in our family. Which is why I kept my time with her a secret from my parents and siblings.", Andrew said flipping another pancake.

"How many siblings do you have?", asked Isaac. "Just two. Alexa is the oldest, Max is the middle child, and I'm the youngest.", Andrew said. "What's it like to have siblings?", Isaac asked. "Considering I was basically living in the 8th ring of Hell from the age of two until the day before I turned 18, having siblings was horrible.", Andrew said making another piece of french toast, "In a normal family, siblings pick on one another just because you're family and it's all fun and games. In MY family, Alexa and Max beat me just as bad as my parents did. They took their anger out on me because they couldn't take it out on mom and dad. I was the youngest and the most vulnerable.", Andrew explained. "Doesn't mean you deserved it." Isaac said. "Does any child deserve to be abused? No. No child deserves to be beaten as much as I was or locked in a freezer like you were.", Andrew said. Isaac nodded quickly flashing back to the first time he was locked in the freezer.

"Alright, breakfast is served.", Andrew said setting a plate down in front of Isaac. "Orange juice or milk?", Andrew asked. "Orange juice, if you wouldn't mind.", Isaac said. "Coming right up.", said Andrew as he began pouring Isaac a glass. The sound of Andrew's phone going off startled the boys, almost causing Andrew to drop the glass and the gallon of orange juice on the floor. "Can you hand me my phone, please?", Andrew asked handing the orange juice to Isaac. "Yeah, here", Isaac said trading the phone for his OJ. It was Scott calling. "Hello?", Andrew said. "Good morning to you too, Scott... Yeah, I can meet you there. If you want I can pick Isaac up from Derek's on the way there... Okay, sounds good, see you in an hour. Yup, bye.", Andrew clicked the "end" button. "What's going on?", Isaac asked with a mouthful of pancake. Andrew giggled at his crush sitting there wolfing down pancakes and chugging OJ. "Scott wants me to meet him at the clinic. He needs my help with something, he didn't say what, though. And just to cover your ass, I told him I'd pick you up from Derek's.", Andrew said. "How long do we have?", asked Isaac. "About 45 minutes give or take traffic getting in the way. Why?", said Andrew tilting his head slightly. "Because breakfast was delicious and if it's not too much trouble...?", Isaac said. Andrew looked at Isaac's now empty plate and chuckled. "More french toast and pancakes coming right up.", Andrew said setting to work making Isaac more food. "And don't be stingy with the chocolate chips.", Isaac said. "Chocolate-coma pancakes, got it.", Andrew laughed.

Andrew's car came to a stop next to Stiles' jeep at Deaton's clinic. "You ready?", Andrew asked Isaac. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good.", Isaac replied. "Remember, you have to act as if you don't know what I told you about your eyes.", Andrew reminded. "I know.", Isaac said smirking. "What are you smirking at?", Andrew said. "You.", Isaac said. "Me? Why?", Andrew asked. "Because I can.", Isaac said getting out of the car. Andrew got out as well. "That's not an answer, Isaac.", he said. "For now, it is.", said Isaac opening the clinic door.

Deaton motioned for Andrew and Isaac to come to the back room. Upon entering, they saw that Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott were waiting for them. "Good morning.", Andrew said to everyone. "Morning.", Scott said. "So, you're him? The incubus?", Allison asked. "Yes.", Andrew said. "Scott's told me about you." Allison said trying to hide her nervousness. "You're nervous. Why?", Andrew said. "Don't you have like some OCD about not entering anyone's mind without permission?", asked Stiles. "I wasn't reading her mind, genius. I was feeling her emotions.", Andrew said. "So, what? You need permission to enter a person's mind but you don't when it comes to feeling their emotions?", asked Stiles. "Empathy is different from telepathy, Stiles. It doesn't matter if I want to feel someone's emotions or not. If I am in the same vicinity as them I'll feel everything they feel and I could feel her nervousness from the lobby, so what's up?", Andrew explained looking from Stiles to Allison.

"Sorry, I read some of the research Stiles did on your kind.", Allison said. "Most of what is written isn't true. I wasn't cursed by a jilted lover, well, I mean, technically I was but not in the way the myth says. I didn't make a deal with a demon. My mother wasn't a demon. Although, looking back at my life when I lived with my family, that would have been a freaking godsend, ironically.", explained Andrew. "But the parts about feeding off of sexual energy/life force and controlling people by touch and needing to have sex to heal a broken bone or other serious injury?", Allison asked. "Completely true. Oh and I can see auras. Bet the research didn't mention that did it?", answered Andrew. Allison shook her head, "No. What do you mean by auras?", she said. "I see this aura around everyone. If the aura flows outward, it means said person is rearing to go. If the aura clings tight to the person's body, they're not interested.", explained Andrew looking at Allison, then to Isaac. "And to think I was hoping that I wasn't going to feel violated today...", said Isaac leaning against the back wall. "Would you prefer I stare at your crotch?", asked Andrew playfully. Isaac's eyes got huge. "N-No. I would not.", he answered a little too quickly.

"If you guys are done with the introductions, we should get down to business.", Stiles said. "For once, we agree.", Andrew said. "Right, I found this arrow head outside my window yesterday.", said Allison handing Andrew the arrow head. "And this isn't one of yours?", Andrew asked. "Nope. All of mine are accounted for. Also, if you take a closer look, the edges are jagged. Mine are smooth.", Allison said. "Smoother the edge, the cleaner and deeper the cut.", Andrew said. "Yeah. How did you know that? Did you take archery or something?", Allison asked. Andrew flashed back to when an ex of his said exactly that then tried to stab him afterwards. "N-No. I... Uh... One of my ex's... he, uh.. he really loved his knives.", said Andrew faking a laugh.

"So, who would leave this outside your window?", asked Andrew. "Well, we were thinking that it was another group of hunters. The only questions are: if it is another group of hunters, why are they here? and what does this mean?", Allison said. "What do you want me to do?", asked Andrew. "Depends, do you have any spells that would allow us to find whoever this arrow head belongs to?", Allison asked. "It's been a while since I've cast a 'locator' spell but, I'm sure I have one in one of my grimoires back at my apartment.", said Andrew. "Great, we'll meet you back here tonight say around 9 or so?", Allison suggested as she and Lydia headed out to do some grocery shopping. "Yup, see you then.", Andrew said.

"Andrew, could I speak to you, privately... outside.", Scott asked. "Sure.", Andrew said. And even though he said "sure" with the best poker face in Beacon Hills, Andrew was freaking out inside. "Oh my god. Oh my god. He knows. He knows Isaac was with me and not at Derek's and he's probably thinks I seduced Isaac because I'm nothing more than a sex-chi eating slut and he's going to end my trial basis and I'll have to leave Beacon Hills and never come back and oh my god, oh my god OH MY GOD!", thought Andrew to himself as he and Scott went outside to talk.

As soon as he knew Stiles and Isaac weren't listening, Scott began, "I know Isaac was with you last night.", he said. "How do you know that?", Andrew asked. "I called Derek to make sure Isaac got there all right. He said Isaac never made it there nor did he even ask Derek to stay there last night.", Scott said. "Okay, so he was with me last night. Nothing happened, he's still himself. I swear on my grandmother's grave that I did not use any magic on him nor did I use my incubus abilities.", Andrew said. "Why was he there?", Scott asked. "He needed answers so I gave them to him.", Andrew said. "Even though we agreed we'd talk to him this morning about it?", Scott asked rhetorically. "Yeah, well, apparently the interrogation session you and Deaton put me through yesterday didn't quite fit into Isaac's schedule so FORGIVE ME FOR GIVING HIM THE ANSWERS HE NEEDED!", said Andrew raising his voice a little bit, his eyes turning turquoise. "Do not raise your voice at me! I am your alpha!", said Scott raising his voice as well, his eyes glowing red. "Not yet, you're not. Until it's official that I am in your pack I will raise my voice if the situation warrants it.", Andrew hissed. Scott and Andrew just glared at each other for a few minutes before Andrew started waving the white flag. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you and say 'oh by the way, Isaac lied, he's actually lying in my bed next to me because he needed the answers he was promised' but look on the plus side, Isaac is here, he's fine, he's SAFE.", said Andrew, his eyes switching back to brown. Scott nodded, his eyed changing back as well, and started back towards the door.

"Scott.", called Andrew. Scott stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Andrew. "In case you're thinking about reprimanding Isaac, don't. I kept him from leaving my apartment. I live in a nice complex, but it's in a really bad part of town and werewolf or not I wasn't about to take the chance of him getting seriously hurt on the walk to Derek's.", Andrew explained. "How did you keep him there, exactly?", asked Scott. "I melted the dead bolt so he couldn't open the door.", said Andrew. Scott thought for a few seconds then looked at Andrew. "Really? Because I've seen Isaac rip some pretty heavy doors off their hinges,", said Scott stepping closer to Andrew, "He didn't stay overnight because he couldn't leave, he stayed because he didn't WANT to leave.", said Scott. Andrew thought about that for a moment and then started getting butterflies in his stomach. Scott noticed Andrew's change in heartbeat. "Andrew, I think of Isaac as a baby brother, I would do anything to protect him even if we weren't Wolves. So, I'm warning you right here and now. If you break his heart, I will break YOU.", said Scott turning around and heading back inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Spells Arrows Kisses

Andrew stepped out of his car and went to the open the trunk. "Hey, did you get everything?", Allison asked holding the door open for Andrew so he could get the duffle bag with the supplies he needed for the spell inside through the door. "Yeah, and then some. Thank you very much.", Andrew said thanking Allison for holding the door. In the back room, Deaton, Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia were waiting. "Alright, let's get this party started.", Andrew said setting the duffle bag down on one of the steel tables. "What's in there?", Lydia asked. "Everything I need for the locator spell and some other odd and ends I'm sure we'll need later on.", Andrew said unzipping the bag. "Grimoire, check. Candles, check. Chalk, check.", Andrew said taking said objects out of his duffle bag. "How does a locator spell work?", asked Allison. "Well it depends on the type of locator spell. Some locator spells find certain objects, or, if you're not specific enough, the spell will find and return to you every object you've ever lost in your lifetime. The locator spell I'm about to cast is used to find a specific person/people. But, because magic is so picky about specifics and also because we have no idea who the hell this thing belongs to,", Andrew said pointing to the arrow head sitting on the table, "I have edited the spell so that we won't have the same mishap that I had last time I cast one of these spells.", he said.

"What happened?", asked Deaton. "Let's just say, when my parents told me the lie about a pet of mine running away, I should have believed them.", said Andrew crossing his arms. "No way.", Stiles gasped amazed. "Oh yeah, total 'Pet Cemetery' party going down at the Grey's house back in 2003.", Andrew laughed. "But locator spells aren't necromantic, how is that possible?", Deaton said. "Let's see, a young witch with hardly any practice in the arts and who knew nothing about how anal magic could be about specifics casts a spell to find his lost cat? Yeah, you're right, there was absolutely no way that could go wrong.", said Andrew grabbing the chalk and starting to draw the proper glyph needed for the spell to work. Stiles chuckled a bit, earning a look from Andrew.

"Stiles-", began Andrew but Stiles cut him off. "Nope. You can't have this chair. My ass is in it and this is where my ass will stay. Besides, the chair's nailed to the floor.", said Stiles adjusting himself in the chair. "Is it?", said Andrew holding out a closed fist. Stiles watched in slow motion as Andrew opened his fist and let the nails that should have been holding the chair down fall to the floor. "How did yo-", Stiles began to say but Andrew cut him off, "I was a witch, first. Remember?", he said. Stiles readjusted in the chair. "Besides, I wasn't going to take your chair, again. I was going to ask you to set the candles up for me while I finish the glyph.", said Andrew. "Y-Yeah, sure. I can do that.", said Stiles getting up out of the chair and grabbing two of the five candles.

Andrew finished the glyph as Stiles set the fifth candle down. Taking out his lighter, Andrew began lighting each of the candles wicks. "So what will this spell do exactly? Like what is going to happen, is the arrow going to glow and fly off in the owner's current direction or are you gonna get some kind of psychic road map in your head...", said Allison curiously. "I'm not entirely sure, but I hope it's not the first scenario you thought of.", said Andrew sitting pretzel legs inside the glyph. "Why not?", asked Allison. "Eh, a number of reasons, the first being that as high as I can levitate, I can't stay airborne for more than half an hour and Beacon Hills is a pretty big town. The second reason being that the owner of this arrow could very well be out right now so goddess knows how many times the arrow will change directions.", said Andrew getting up to grab the grimoire from the table his duffle bag was sitting on.

Not that anyone noticed, due to the fact that Isaac was rather quiet, but Isaac had been staring at Andrew the entire time. "He looks good in leather... Looks even better in just a pair of briefs... Whoa, did I just think that?", thought Isaac to himself. "Yes, you did, and thank you by the way, it's not every day I get complimented on how good I look in my undies.", said Andrew in Isaac's mind. "How many times do I have to tell you not to enter my mind without my permission.", thought Isaac to Andrew. "Yes, because reading your mind is EXACTLY what I want to be doing right now. Also, I'm not the one sitting in a dark corner drooling.", thought Andrew to Isaac. "Well, how do we stop it?", asked Isaac ignoring Andrew's comment, his voice ringing inside Andrew's head. "I don't know, but you can stop undressing me with your eyes any time now. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.", thought Andrew. "All the more reason to keep undressing you with my eyes.", thought Isaac. "Sweety, if you're going to undress me, it'll be with your hands...", thought Andrew. Isaac nodded slightly. "Or with your teeth.", thought Andrew. Isaac began picturing using his teeth to strip Andrew's shirt off, his fangs just barely grazing Andrew's neck. "But, let's not cross that bridge until we actually get to it.", thought Andrew snapping Isaac out of his fantasy.

"Right, let's begin.", Andrew said aloud. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Deaton stood off to the side and let Andrew do his thing. Andrew, sitting in pretzel-legs, had been reading from the grimoire for about 30 seconds before swirls of magic danced about the room. The arrow head then lifted off the ground till it was level with Andrew's nose. Suddenly, the magic swirls stopped dead, just hovering in place. As Andrew finished the spell, the swirls of magic all dove at the arrow head, wrapping themselves around it.

Isaac was the first to notice that Andrew was no longer on the floor sitting calmly. Instead he was hovering about six inches off the ground, he looked as if he had been knocked out and some invisible person was holding him by his torso. Then, the magic that had just been wrapped around the arrow head unraveled and headed for the center of Andrew's forehead. Andrew's eyes flew open, the bright light was extinguished, and Andrew fell to the floor. Isaac was the first to Andrew's side to help him up. "Are you okay?", he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.", said Andrew. "Did the spell work?", asked Allison. "Yes. The person that the arrow head belongs to is camping with a larger group about 2 miles south of the Nemeton.", said Andrew. "Does EVERYTHING have to revolve around that damn tree stump?", asked Stiles. "Okay, you do realize that you played a part in bringing 'that damn tree stump' back to life, right?", asked Andrew. "Doesn't mean I didn't hope we'd get a break from the people and creatures that either were drawn to or came crawling out of it. However, are we even sure they're here about the Nemeton?", asked Stiles.

"You can't take any chances.", said Deaton. "So, what do you want to do, Scott? Leave them be or see what's up?", asked Isaac. "Let's go see who they are and why they're here.", said Scott. "What if things get overly hostile? You, Andrew, Isaac and Allison can defend yourselves but what are me and Lydia going to do? Scream at them while I try to get close enough to key their faces off?", asked Stiles jingling his keys. "Remember when I said I got everything for the spell and then some?", asked Andrew. "I do.", said Allison. "It's time I showed you guys the 'and then some'.", said Andrew walking over to his duffle bag.

Moving the table between him and the others, Andrew opened the duffle bag and grabbed out a mace, a sledgehammer, an ax, a set of throwing knives, and a baseball bat with nails driven through it. "I assumed you and Lydia were going to come with us when we found the person the arrow head belonged to, so I figured I'd bring a few party favors.", said Andrew looking at Stiles. Stiles nodded and instantly grabbed the baseball bat that had nails driven through it. "Lydia?", asked Andrew waving his hands over the weapons Vanna White-style. Lydia slowly walked up and grabbed the throwing knives. "Excellent. Shall we go?", asked Andrew looking to Scott. "Let's go.", said Scott.

Allison closed the trunk of her car, bow in hand and quiver on her shoulder, and slowly made her way over to the Nemeton where Isaac, Andrew, Scott, and Stiles were waiting. "You sure you want to be here?", she asked Lydia. "Allison, you're my best friend. I would take a bullet for you. And if anyone is threatening you, we're putting a stop to it tonight.", said Lydia.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can get moving.", said Andrew. "Where did you say the camp was, again?", asked Stiles. "Two miles south of our exact position.", said Andrew. In that instant, the wind picked up. Scott smelled the air, trying to hopefully pick out the scent of the camp. Then it hit him, the faint smell of smoke. "That way.", said Scott pointing to his left. "Great! Let's get moving, shall we?", said Andrew. The others nodded and started off.

About 45 minutes to an hour later, Andrew noticed something was off. "Guys, hold up a sec.", he said. Scott noticed that Andrew was looking at the trees ahead of them. "What is it, Andrew?", asked Lydia. "Scott, take a closer look at the 5 trees in front of us. Tell me what you see.", said Andrew. Scott used his wolf-vision to get a better look at the trees. He noticed there were two shiny pieces of metal hanging from each tree. "Pieces of metal with weird designs cut out of the middle. What are they?", he asked. "Witch hunter's amulets. In the old days, people would hang them around a village. If they started to glow red, they were warning you that a witch was near and would protect the village if a witch tried to cross the barrier. If they glowed blue, they were being overwhelmed.", explained Andrew.

As they stepped closer to the trees, the amulets started glowing green. "And what does it mean when they glow green?", asked Stiles. "It means that my powers as a witch are hereby null and void until we leave.", sighed Andrew. "So you're defenseless?", asked Isaac. "Hell no.", said Andrew pulling out a pair of steel knuckles from his jacket pocket. "You know those are illegal to have, right?", asked Allison. "Oh, I know. And that's what makes this so much more fun,", Andrew cracked his neck, "Now, let's go give a new meaning to the term 'the hunters become the hunted'.", he said using the steel knuckles to crack his real ones. Scott and Allison looked at each other than hurried along to keep up with Andrew.

"I have a question for you.", said Allison. "Shoot.", said Andrew. "What did you do to Isaac?", asked Allison. "What do you mean?", asked Andrew. "Scott told me about what happened the other night.", said Allison. "I fed off of him and accidentally opened his eyes as to what he truly is when it comes to his sexual orientation, case closed.", said Andrew walking a bit faster. "But why? Why Isaac? Why not feed off of someone... less attractive.", asked Allison. Andrew suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Okay, listen up, Robin Hood and listen good. I know you have a thing for Isaac and so don't I but Isaac doesn't know what he wants so don't count on him choosing you.", said Andrew as he started walking again. Allison caught up with Andrew's pace. "And what makes you think he'll choose you? Just because you're an incubus/witch who can create pleasure out of thin air and shoot fireballs?", asked Allison. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Isaac? After all, he was in MY bed last night.", said Andrew leaving Allison standing there gawking and waiting for the others to catch up.

Fifteen minutes later they saw the torches and campfire. "What should we do? Just walk in and start talking?", asked Stiles. "I'm up for that.", said Andrew. "Is there any way we could sneak in?", asked Allison looking at Andrew. "Not that the spell showed me.", he said. "Wait, where's Scott?", asked Lydia. Isaac, Stiles, Allison, Andrew and Lydia looked towards the camp and saw Scott slowly making his approach. "Scott!", hissed Andrew. Scott shushed Andrew and took another few steps. Scott waited for almost 30 seconds before waving everyone over. "There's no one in the camp.", said Scott. "Are you sure?", asked Isaac. "Can you hear anyone's heartbeat other than ours?", asked Scott. Isaac focused his hearing and heard nothing from inside the camp. "I don't hear anything either.", said Isaac. "Alright, let's check out the camp, maybe we can finally figure out who these people are.", said Allison.

Andrew walked over to one of the tents and unzipped it. "Clear.", he said. Stiles unzipped the neighboring tent. "Clear.", said Stiles. "Clear over here.", said Scott. "Clear over there as well.", said Isaac. "Um, guys. I think we have a problem.", said Lydia. The others came over and saw a machine sitting on the ground emitting a soft throbbing noise. "Indeed we do.", said a male voice. Andrew, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Isaac all whipped around weapons and claws at the ready. The man who spoke looked to be about six feet tall, well-built muscles, dressed to the nines in black leather, and he was holding a bow, drawstring on the verge of snapping from the strength he was using to pull the string back.

"Who are you and why are you here?", he asked. "We could ask you the same thing.", said Allison. "What are you getting at, kid?", asked the man. "Andrew? You still have it?", asked Allison referring to the arrow head. "Yeah.", said Andrew grabbing it out of his pocket and tossing at the man's feet. "I found this outside my window yesterday morning. Why?", asked Allison. The man looked at the arrow head and realized who he was talking to. "As hunters we don't like seeing other hunters fraternizing with the enemy.", said the man glaring at Scott. "Well, you're about two years too late on that one.", said Allison. "We have a code.", said the man. "DON'T talk to ME about the code! Your code killed most of my family.", said Allison. "I know, and you have my belated condolences, but you're still in the company of supernatural creatures and seeing as we still follow the original code, it is our duty to exterminate them.", said the man. "Over my dead body.", said Allison. "Works for me.", said the man.

Just as the man was about to release his arrow, Scott let out a roar, shifting he and Isaac in the process. Thanks to this distraction, Allison was able to shoot first. "Argh!", shouted the man as the arrow pierced his rib cage. Scott and Isaac took on the man's guards and Lydia and Stiles held back a little bit, only taking swings when they had to. "Andrew! Back to back!", shouted Allison. Andrew followed through with his steel-knuckled right hook and quickly made his way over to Allison.

Back to back they punched, kicked and stabbed any and all hunters who came near them. "How you holding up?", asked Andrew. "Fine, you?", asked Allison. "Great, haven't had this much fun in years!", said Andrew kicking a hunter in the crotch than hammer-fisting him. Everything came to a standstill when the sound of a gunshot sounded through the crisp autumn air. Everyone, human and not stopped and looked around. That's when Andrew noticed Isaac was on his knees clutching his abdomen. "Isaac!", shouted Andrew running over to him. "A-Andrew.", said Isaac. "Oh my god.", said Scott kneeling down. The man's laughter filled the air. Scott's pack looked over and saw him sitting against the tree, arrow sticking out of the right side of his chest. "Oh, you wanna laugh? I'll give you something to fucking laugh about.", said Andrew getting up and walking over to the dying hunter. "Andrew what are you doing?", asked Scott. Andrew knelt down in front of the hunter, "Why him?", he asked. "B-Because... we were paid to. Our orders were clear, bring you both out here, kill your boyfriend, and capture you.", said the hunter. Andrew grabbed the arrow and twisted it. "Aaaahh!", screamed the hunter. "Who paid you?!", asked Andrew raising his voice. "I don't know! I swear to god I don't know! He did tell me to pass along a message to you, though.", said the hunter. "Well, what is it?". asked Andrew. "He told me to tell you that 'he'll get what he wants one way or another'.", said the hunter. "Liam.", sighed Andrew. "I didn't get the name, just the money and the message.", said the hunter taking a moment to cough up some blood. "Too bad you're not going to be alive long enough to enjoy the money.", said Andrew. "What do you mean?", asked the hunter. "I don't know about you, but I am pretty hungry. How about a snack?", said Andrew as he leaned in and kissed the dying hunter.

While Scott and the others couldn't see what was going on, they had a pretty good idea. Andrew slowly stood up and turned around. The pack watched as his eyes turned from turquoise to brown. "Andrew, you okay?", asked Scott. Andrew nodded as he walked over to Isaac. "Everything's going to be okay, Isaac, just hang in there.", said Andrew. "How is he going to be okay? We're in the middle of the woods?", asked Lydia. "I can help him, but we need to get him out of here, first. Scott, help me.", said Andrew.

"G-G-Guys, I-I'm so c-c-cold.", said Isaac as Andrew and Scott laid him down on the Nemeton. "I know, but you gotta stay with me just a little longer, okay?", said Andrew. "What are you going to do?", asked Scott. "Get that bullet out of him for starters.", said Andrew. Focusing his mind on the bullet currently lodged in Isaac's diaphragm, Andrew telekinetically pulled it out, causing Isaac to shout in agony and pass out. Isaac's wound quickly healed but Isaac wasn't waking up. "Why isn't he waking up?", asked Allison. "Isaac,", Andrew shook Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac? Shit!", he said taking his jacket off. "What is it?", asked Scott. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but I'd rather he live than die because Liam can't take 'no' for an answer.", said Andrew. "Wait, what?", asked Scott and Allison simultaneously. "I'll explain later, just stand back, he might start flailing when he wakes up.", said Andrew getting up next to Isaac's body. Andrew opened Isaac's mouth and brought his own closer.

The others watched as a stream of yellow/orange energy flowed from Andrew to Isaac. Isaac's eyes suddenly flew open as the last of the energy stream entered his mouth. Coughing a little bit, Isaac sat up, relieved but confused. "How am I alive?", asked Isaac. "Because I saved you.", Andrew bent down to grab his jacket, "When taking the bullet out of you to let you heal wasn't enough, I gave you most of the life force I had stored up.", he said. "How is that possible?", asked Isaac. "Incubi and succubi not only take the sexual energy/life force from a person, but we can also give a certain amount of it back.", said Andrew panting. "So you can suck AND blow.", joked Stiles. "Precisely.", panted Andrew pointing at Stiles. "Andrew, are you alright? You don't sound so good.", asked Lydia. "Werewolves are different from humans, they require more energy to be put into them. If I were breathing chi back into a human, I wouldn't be winded. But because I was breathing chi back into a werewolf, it took a lot out of me.", explained Andrew stumbling to the ground, Isaac went to help him up but as soon as Isaac touched Andrew's hip, Andrew himself flinched violently. Isaac lifted Andrew's shirt up and saw that he had internal bleeding near his hip."Did someone hit you with a car or something?", asked Stiles gesturing to the bruise on Andrew's hip. "How much chi did you give me, exactly?", asked Isaac. "Enough to put me in the danger zone.", said Andrew. "Why would you do that if you knew the risk?", asked Isaac. "Because, like I told you last night, I actually give a fuck about you? That's why. I wanted you to live, even if that meant giving you my last bit of chi.", said Andrew.

"Alright, what's this about you being in the danger zone, though?", asked Stiles. "Nothing I want you guys to worry about. It's my problem and I'll deal with it on my own.", said Andrew trying to walk to his car, only to end up falling on all fours. "Andrew, you're internally bleeding. I'm not letting you deal with this on your own.", said Isaac helping Andrew to his feet. "Isaac, you don't have to-", started Andrew but Isaac interrupted, "It's the least I can do, I mean you did just save my life.". Andrew looked at the pack then at Isaac. "Fine, you're driving.", he said reluctantly handing Isaac the keys. "I planned on it.", said Isaac opening the passenger door for Andrew. "I'll call you tomorrow, Andrew.", said Scott. Andrew nodded. "I'll see you at home.", said Isaac. Scott nodded and turned to Stiles. "We should go back to the house and talk about what happened tonight.", said Scott. Stiles, Allison and Lydia nodded and made their way to their cars.

"So, what do you need to do?", asked Isaac. "A combination of feeding and healing.", said Andrew as he started shivering. "So we're basically hunting for someone for you to have sex with/feed off of?", asked Isaac. "Yup.", said Andrew looking out his window. Hearing Andrew say "yup" so causally made Isaac become jealous. "I want to try it with him, but I'm just so scared. I've never had sex before let alone with a guy. And I feel like I owe it to him seeing as he saved my life.", thought Isaac to himself. "I want him so bad,", thought Andrew, "but I don't know if he's ready. I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want to do, and I also don't want him to feel like he HAS to do it because I saved his life."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did that happen?", asked Isaac referring to the bruise on Andrew's hip. "I was taken 6 months ago. My captor and I got into an argument that led to him repeatedly hitting my hip with an aluminum baseball bat till I passed out from the pain because I wasn't willing to give him what he wanted.", explained Andrew. Isaac raised an eyebrow, "If that happened 6 months ago, why hasn't it healed yet?", he asked. "Remember how I said reviving Wolves is different than reviving humans?,", Isaac nodded, "Well, I gave you so much chi that it reversed the effect of my last 'healing session'.", explained Andrew. Isaac wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded and kept driving.

Isaac drove for another 10 minutes before they arrived at a bar. "Stay here.", said Andrew unbuckling. "Why?", asked Isaac turning the car off. "Because you're not old enough to enter the bar legally and no one's going to believe that you're my brother.", said Andrew. "Right, and they're supposed to believe that you're actually 23.", said Isaac. "Being an incubus has its perks, wolf.", said Andrew playfully. Isaac made a face in return. Andrew stepped out of the car and walked up to the bouncer. "I.D.", said the bouncer holding his hand out. Andrew grabbed his wallet out of his jacket's inner pocket and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer looked from the I.D. to Andrew and back at the I.D. "I'm still having trouble believing that you're over 21. How do I know you didn't just get a really good fake I.D.?", said the bouncer. Andrew reached over and touched the bouncer's bicep. "You don't really want me to leave, do you?", asked Andrew seductively. Isaac noticed a certain glow pass from Andrew to the bouncer and surge across his entire body. It seemed as though the bouncer was in a trance. "W-Well, no, but I-I-", said the bouncer tripping over his own words. Andrew then kissed the bouncer, slightly feeding off him in the process. After a few seconds, Andrew lets go and the bouncer leans back against the wall dazed and Andrew started to walk away. "I love you.", he called still dazed. "I know.", said Andrew walking into the bar.

Almost 30 minutes later, Andrew emerged from the bar with three other guys following him. They all looked to be in a trance, the same trance that Andrew put the bouncer in. "Isaac, this is Bobby, Cage, and Kurt.", said Andrew pointing to each of the guys getting in the back seat with him. "Nice to meet you guys", said Isaac starting the car.

On the ride back to Andrew's place, when Isaac wasn't watching the road, he was watching Andrew make out with Bobby, Cage and Kurt. "God, I'd love to be Bobby.", thought Isaac as he watched Bobby rub Andrew's shoulders. "Or maybe Cage seeing as he's the one currently kissing Andrew. Or maybe I'd like to be Kurt, feeling Andrew up as I made out with three other guys.", thought Isaac again. "Wanna make it FOUR other guys?", thought Andrew in Isaac's mind. "Are you seriously reading my mind right now? While THAT is going on?", thought Isaac referring to the foreplay happening in the back seat. "Not on purpose, your thoughts started ringing in my head first. I just wanted to make sure you knew that so you didn't think about something you'd regret me finding out.", thought Andrew as he leaned in and started making out with Kurt. "We need to figure out why this keeps happening.", thought Isaac. "I know. But, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something.", thought Andrew. "Yeah, I see.", thought Isaac readjusting the rear-view mirror so that Andrew and his snacks weren't in view and he could focus better on the actual road.

By the time Isaac turned the car off and announced that they had arrived at their destination, which was Andrew's apartment, Bobby and Cage were practically carrying Andrew out of the car. Isaac locked eyes with Andrew. "Hang on, boys, I gotta talk to Isaac.", said Andrew climbing out of Bobby and Cage's arms. Isaac was leaning on the hood of Andrew's car waiting for him. When Andrew tried to speak, Isaac interrupted him, "What do you want me to do?", he asked. Andrew had a confused look on his face until Isaac's jealousy finally washed over him. "What would you have me do, Isaac? Just not feed or heal and possibly die in the next few hours? I'm an incubus, being a slut from time to time is required, especially when I am SINGLE.", hissed Andrew. Isaac rolled his eyes, not saying anything for the moment. Andrew sighed not wanting to deal with this when he had three hotties behind him that were just as horny as he was hungry.

"Look, Isaac, I know you want to try being intimate, but I'm not going to force you to do something you're not TRULY ready for. And I sure as hell don't want you to stay just because you feel you owe it to me for saving you.", said Andrew in a hushed tone. Isaac stopped drilling holes in the ground with his eyes and looked at Andrew. "What do you want me to do?", repeated Isaac. Andrew wrapped his hands around Isaac's biceps and looked into his eyes. "I want you to take my car back to Scott's for the night.", he said. Isaac quickly glanced at Andrew's waiting man-buffet. "Are you sure?", he asked looking back at Andrew. "I'm sure. We're probably going to be seeing each other tomorrow, anyway.", said Andrew leaning in and kissing Isaac on the cheek. "What was that for?", asked Isaac blushing like mad. "For being such a-", started Andrew but Isaac finished his sentence, "a jealous douchebag?", he asked. "I was going to say 'for being such a caring person' but hey, you say tomato I say tomato.", joked Andrew. Isaac giggled a bit. He had to admit, if he did date Andrew, he'd never be bored. "I'll see you tomorrow.", said Andrew as he wandered back into the middle of his sexy entourage. "Yeah, see you then.", said Isaac blushing as he got back into Andrew's car.

Scott, Allison, Lydia and Stiles all sat down in the living room and talked quietly about the night's events. "Well, that was certainly... weird.", said Lydia looking around the room to see if anyone was as perturbed about tonight as she was. "Weird doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean, we've faced plenty of weird things but tonight was so weird that it confuses the hell out of me.", said Stiles looking over at Lydia. "Not only that, we're back to square one. We have more questions than answers and we almost lost Isaac.", said Allison looking at the floor. Scott looked over at Allison, "And Andrew.", he reminded Allison. Allison nodded her head and sighed, "Yep, and Andrew."

"Right, moving things along here. What did Andrew mean by the whole 'Liam can't taking no for an answer' thing when he saved Isaac?", said Stiles. Scott shook his head, "I don't know, he said he'd explain it later. And now 'later' is going to have to be tomorrow.", he said running his hands through his hair. "I want to know what that device I found was.", said Lydia itching her arm. "It's a device hunters use when they think their camp is going to get raided by a werewolf. It uses the throbbing noise to erase all heartbeats from a werewolf's hearing, making it seem like the coast is clear when it's not.", explained Allison. Lydia, Scott and Stiles gave Allison a weird look. "What? I texted my dad on the ride here.", said Allison.

Stiles looked at Scott, "Do you think Andrew will open up about this infamous 'Liam' guy that wants us all dead?", he asked leaning forward a little bit and resting his arms on his knees. "He will if he wants to truly become a part of the pack.", said Scott leaning back in his chair. The room was silent except for the sound of the second hand on the clock in the kitchen ticking away. "Right, so, who wants a drink?", asked Scott trying to break the silence. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all slowly raised their hands. "Great, then let's move this meeting to the kitchen.", said Scott getting out of his chair and offering Allison help out of hers like the true gentleman he was.

"T-Thanks.", said Allison nervously taking Scott's hand. Scott could sense that she still had feelings for him, just like he did for her. But, she also has feelings for Isaac. Yet, does she really wanna get into a fight with Andrew over Isaac. Isaac clearly has some sort of connection to Andrew. "You're welcome.", said Scott pulling Allison to her feet. Also, does she want to keep getting into relationships with werewolves? Or, does she finally want to give humans a try? Time will tell.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Don't Make Friends

Monday morning came around and as always, Scott has to pry Isaac from his bed. "The sooner we get there, the sooner the day will be over.", said Scott pulling Isaac by his ankles. Isaac groaned in reply when he hit the floor. "Hey boys, Stiles isn't going to wait forever!", called Melissa from the bottom of the stairs. "Actually, the more time they waist is less time I'm falling asleep during Econ.", said Stiles. Melissa glanced at Stiles as she turned and walked over to the fridge, "I never figured Coach Finstock as 'boring'.", she said grabbing orange juice and her lunch. "He's not. I have his class first thing and I didn't sleep well last night so I'm not all here.", said Stiles checking his phone.

"Oh, well maybe if you weren't staying out so late...", said Melissa purposely trailing off. Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But we had a pretty interesting night last night and we needed to discuss it to make sure we were all on the same page.", said Stiles. Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Without Isaac?", she asked. Stiles looked up from his phone. "How did you know that Isaac wasn't here for the discussion?", he asked. Melissa snickered, "I may still be new to all things supernatural but I am not a new mother. I know when one of my kids isn't home. Plus, Isaac was closing the door when I was heading to the bathroom.", she said.

Scott came downstairs first followed by a very sleepy Isaac. "Ready to go?", asked Stiles checking his phone again. Isaac unconvincingly nodded. "Who's texting you this early?", asked Scott. Stiles quickly looked up then back at his phone. "My dad. I told him about that group of hunters we encountered last night and he said he'd try to look into who they are. And no I didn't tell him that we almost lost Isaac.", said Stiles pressing the "SEND" button. "Good. The last thing we need is for your dad to go overboard on the worry train.", said Scott. "I agree. In the meantime, you and Isaac have a very important job today.", said Stiles standing up from the stool he was sitting on. "What's that?", asked Scott and Isaac simultaneously. "Keeping my ass awake.", said Stiles grabbing his keys.

Andrew closed the front door and put the chain lock in place as Bobby, Cage and Kurt headed off to work. "Note to self: get Cage's number if things go south with Isaac.", thought Andrew to himself as he went back into his bedroom to get dressed. Andrew checked what time it was on his phone. "9:30. Plenty of time to stop and grab some Starbucks.", said Andrew grabbing a random concert shirt out of his dresser. Suddenly, Andrew's phone started going off. It was a call from a private number so Andrew decided to ignore it. If they really wanted to talk to him they would either hang up and call back or leave a message on his voicemail.

Andrew adjusted his pyramid-studded belt while he put his pair of all black and spiked Converse on. Andrew's phone went off again. It was the same number as before so Andrew just let it ring while he put his jacket on. "Alright. Shoes, jacket, pants, iPod, phone... What am I forgetting?", thought Andrew. It was then that Andrew realized that he was missing his keys... and his car... because he let Isaac take his car back to Scott's last night.

Quickly getting out his phone, Andrew called Ben. "Hey, Ben... Yeah, I got the picture, you two are such goofballs... Listen, I lent my car to a friend last night, long ass story and not a lot of time to explain it, could you come pick me up?... Awesome! Thank you so so SO much. I owe you big time... Yup, see you in a bit... Kay, bye.", said Andrew hanging up the phone and heading outside to wait for Ben.

By the time school ended, Scott and Isaac were waiting in Stiles' jeep tallying how many times either of them had woken Stiles up because he was dozing off during a class. But, because they didn't have the exact same classes, they had to time it just right. During his lunch period, Isaac walked past Stiles' English class and threw his science textbook at a random locker, the resulting sound caused Stiles to flinch awake and start speaking in mathematical terms earning a glare from the new English teacher. Scott snuck into Stiles' study hall and dropped his Econ textbook on Stiles' desk, which caused Stiles to startle awake and start speaking Spanish. While Scott and Stiles got a good laugh out of it, the also-sleeping-at-the-time teacher, Mr. Finnegan, did not find it funny. He gave Scott a warning that if he disrupted his study hall again, he would get detention.

"I woke him up 6 times during Econ.", said Scott counting by tapping his fingers of the steering wheel. "8 times when I was in science.", said Isaac remembering trying not to laugh when he saw Stiles flail awake and start using mathematical terms to explain his opinion on last night's homework. "I almost got detention when I snuck into his study hall to wake him up.", said Scott. Isaac snickered a little. "How did you manage that?", he asked. Scott smirked. "Well, I dropped my Econ textbook on Stiles desk and woke both Stiles AND Finnegan up in the process. So, Mr. Finnegan told me that if I disturbed his study hall again that he would give me detention.", explained Scott remembering Mr. Finnegan's reaction to being startled awake. The janitor is gonna have to throw Finnegan's chair out and sterilize the tiles around his side of the desk.

Stiles came jogging over and got in the passenger side of his jeep and handed Scott the keys, "You're driving, I'm gonna take a nap.", he said putting on his seat belt. Scott nodded and started the engine. Isaac got out his science textbook and started reading the chapter on minerals that the new science teacher assigned the class.

Andrew, Ben and Jordan had just finished practice when Andrew's phone started going off for the zillionth time that day. Same number every time. The only difference between those times and now is that Andrew decided to answer it. "Whoever this is , clearly this isn't the person you've been trying to reach ALL DAMN DAY otherwise they would have answered one of your 87 calls.", said Andrew letting out his frustration on whoever was on the other line. "Well, good afternoon to you as well, Andrew. Did you enjoy my little surprise last night?", said Liam. Not only did it sound as though Liam was in a car, but Andrew knew that Liam had that same shit-eating grin he always wore when he thought he was finally going to get his way. "Not really. I was never fond of your surprises in the first place. Why would I like this one?", said Andrew grabbing his water from off the bar counter. "I thought it was well planned. Lead you and your new lover out to the middle of the woods, kill him and take you alive. Simple, really.", said Liam.

"Liam, you really need to get this idea of getting a glamour spell from me out of your head because it's not happening. I would rather be burned at the stake than ever help you again.", said Andrew slamming his water down on the counter. "I'm glad you said that, Andrew. Because I have another surprise for you and it's coming your way as we speak.", said Liam excitedly. Andrew immediately hung up the phone and jogged over to Ben and Jordan's side of the bar. "You guys gotta get out of here.", said Andrew frantically. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Andrew.", said Ben standing up and trying to get Andrew to calm down. "Yeah, what's going on?", asked Jordan coming over and putting his arm around Andrew's shoulder. "I have a... surprise... coming and you guys can't be here when it get's here.", explained Andrew as vaigely as possible. "Whatever it is, we got your back.", said Ben stepping a bit closer. "NO!", Andrew raised his voice and stepped out of Ben and Jordan's little calming circle, "I'm serious, I can't risk you two getting caught in the crossfire.", he said now in total panic mode.

"Are you sure?", asked Ben stepping closer to Andrew again. "I'm sure. I may have to do something tonight but if not I'll meet you guys at the bar on 3rd and Main.", said Andrew ushering them out the door. Once Ben and Jordan had driven out of the parking lot, Andrew turned around, leaned against the now locked door, and breathed a sigh of moderate relief while sliding down to sitting position. "What kinda trouble's coming for you, child?", asked George. "The kind that should have stayed in my past where he belongs. Ever since we broke up, he follows me around, ruining my life to better his in anyway he can.", said Andrew nearly in tears, still sitting on the floor. George knelt down on the floor in front of Andrew. "What does he want now?", asked George. Andrew looked up at George, "He wants me to hide him from the people chasing him. I've already said 'no' a multitude of times but he just can't take 'no' for an answer.", he explained trying not to cry.

"Sounds like you got mixed up in some dangerous shit.", said George. Andrew sniffled a bit. "Not me. I knew better. But Liam, the fucking prick, got mixed up in some underground mob bullshit and every time he needs to hide he comes to me.", said Andrew. George nodded, he understood what it was like to have a significant other be mixed up in the mob's business. "You know what the worst part is?", Andrew started full on crying, "I like a new guy that I can't even protect. I can save him from self-inflicted insanity but GOD FORBID I stop him from getting shot!", sobbed Andrew as he put his hands over his face. George stood up, "Andrew. ANDREW!", he shouted. Andrew looked up at George through sad, tear-filled, brown eyes. "I know how it feels to not be able to protect someone.", said George.

Andrew wiped his tears away and stood up, "You do?", he asked. "Don't sound so surprised. My wife, Cecelia, and I were at Stonewall the night the cops raided the place. I was thrown into the back of a cruiser and hauled off to jail. The last I saw of Cecelia, she and some drag queen were beating on the cop who had been beating on me. The day I was released I went back to Stonewall. Everyone inside was dressed in black and they were all standing around this shrine. A shrine that was dedicated to Cecelia," Andrew's mouth dropped, "According to the drag queen that helped her that night, the cop they were beating up eventually got the upper hand when another cop came over and pulled Cecelia off of him and tried to be the mediator between the three of them. That was, until Cecelia punched mr. hall monitor in the face. Little did anyone know, this guy had some major anger issues, especially if he got punched too hard. And boy did Cecelia have a great left hook.", said George tearing up a bit.

"I-I don't know what to say.", said Andrew sitting on a bar stool. "I'm not done, sweetheart.", said George. "Oh, sorry.", said Andrew. George smirked, "Anyway. Now fast forward about 5 years or so. I'm dating this great guy from Harlem, right. He was determined to be a rockstar, just like you. So, we were on our way home from an AC/DC concert when our front, driver's side tire blew out. We made it to the breakdown lane fine. We called our families to let them know we were safe yada yada yada. Than, about 10 minutes later, some guys in a black Firebird stopped and asked us if we needed help. We insisted that we didn't. Partially because Greg knew how to change a tire but mostly because we were just always weary of random people that stopped to offer help on a desolate highway at 2am. And we were right to be on our guard, but I wasn't on guard enough. I didn't know this, then. But the reason why our tire blew was because the same two guys that stopped to help us, fucked up the tire, knowing it would blow out on the ride home.", said George.

"What did they do?", asked Andrew. George walked around to the inside of the bar itself and brought the shotgun he kept underneath the register up and set in on the bar in front of Andrew. "They taunted us. Called us the usual anti-gay slurs. But that wasn't enough for them. After a brief fist fight, they had Greg strapped to the hood of his Charger. I was tied to the front axle of their Firebird. One of them drove off with Greg. The other had the shotgun and just stood there waiting.", George wiped a tear away, "About 10 minutes later, the other guy comes speeding back down the highway with Greg still strapped to the hood. Suddenly, the guy jumped out of the car and rolled off to the side. The guy standing with me then pointed the shotgun at the Charger. I shouted 'no' but I was muted by the sound of the shotgun going off as Greg passed us. I still remember the feeling of the immense heat from the explosion as it slammed into me. Everything went groggy after that. I remember shouting and crying my head off as flaming car parts rained all around us, I remember being dragged through the woods. And I remember waking up with a bite mark on my hip.", said George as he got out the stuff necessary for cleaning a gun.

"Any idea of what bit you?", asked Andrew curiously. "Oh, I know what bit me. Though, I guess you could say I know WHO bit me.", said George continuing to clean the gun. "Who was it?", asked Andrew leaning in closer. George stopped cleaning the gun and leaned in as well, "The same damn homophobe that killed Greg.", he whispered. Andrew's jaw dropped again. "Was he a cannibal or something?", asked Andrew carefully. "Nope. Werewolf.", said George continuing to clean the shotgun. "Was it his intent to turn you?", asked Andrew now knowing it was okay to ask less carefully worded questions. "I doubt it. I think he figured that the bite wouldn't take and that I'd just ooze black goo and die like everyone else that doesn't survive the bite.", said George wiping the gun down. "Why did he do it, though. Not just biting you. I mean, why kill your boyfriend as well?", asked Andrew.

George stopped cleaning the gun, set it down and smirked, "Because we were homos. Worse than that we were making out during 'Shoot To Thrill' which just happened to be his favorite song.", said George. Andrew raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?", he asked. "Because that's what he told me, right before I pumped his brain full of Mountain Ash-laced lead. Used his own gun to do it, too.", said George pointing to his gun. "The Homophobe Corrector belonged to a werewolf and homophobe?", asked Andrew amazed. George just nodded as he put the cleaning supplies for the gun away. "You see? I know what it's like to not be able to protect those you care about.", said George putting the gun back in it's hiding place under the register. "I just don't know what to do. I've fought Liam before and the last time I almost killed him.", said Andrew fidgeting with his bracelet.

"What stopped you?", asked George while wiping down the bar. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just wanted him to take his claws out of my chest.", said Andrew getting up off the stool and walking over to the front door and taking a look outside. Nothing appeared to be different. "This Liam guy, he a Wolf?", asked George. Andrew walked back to his stool, "Yeah. More specifically, he's the one that turned me.", he said. "You don't smell like a werewolf, though.", said George taking a whiff of the air. "That's because I'm not a werewolf.", said Andrew. George raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you, then?", he asked. "I-I'm an incubus. I feed off of other people's sexual energy/life force in order to survive.", explained Andrew feeling the same way he felt the day he came out to his parents. "Well, that's... different.", said George. Andrew smirked, "You have no idea. There is so much more out there besides werewolves and incubi.", he said.

"How did you end up an incubus and not a Wolf?", asked George counting the money in the register. "Well, the bite either kills you or turns you. And the shape you take is a direct representation of the person you are in every day life. Take me for an example, I love sex but I have a horrible track record with guys. So, the night Liam bit me, instead of becoming a wolf, I became a sex chi-eating slut.", explained Andrew sitting down on the stool again. "You learn something new every day.", said George putting the money back in the register.

Closing his science textbook after completing his homework, Isaac looked at the clock. "4:18? I wonder if Andrew's home so I can bring his car back to him.", thought Isaac to himself. Isaac got up from his bed and walked over to the window. "I should get his car back to him before it gets too much later.", thought Isaac.

Downstairs, Scott and Stiles were working on their Econ homework when Isaac came speeding down the stairs holding the keys to Andrew's car. "Where's the fire, dude?", asked Stiles. "I thought I'd bring Andrew's car back to him before it got too much later and darker.", said Isaac clutching Andrew's car keys. "Just be careful, and let me know if you're staying there with him again tonight, okay?", said Scott as he finished writing the answer to a question down on his homework sheet. "Um, I didn't stay with him at all.", said Isaac, his voice shaky. "Isaac, relax, I've already talked to Andrew.", said Scott walking over to the fridge to grab a soda. "Did he tell you?", asked Isaac. Scott closed the refrigerator door with his elbow seeing as his hands were full with sodas for he and Stiles, "No. Derek did. See, I called him to see if you had gotten there alright and he told me that not only did you not show up there, but that you didn't ask him to stay there in the first place.", said Scott. Isaac looked at the ground like a puppy that had just been scolded for peeing on the floor.

"Isaac, I'm not mad. I mean, I was, but I just would have liked you to have been honest with me and told me that you were going to Andrew's instead of lying to all of our faces.", said Scott opening the soda and taking a sip. "I don't know what to say, I just needed answers and I felt like you, him and Deaton were keeping things from me like my dad did.", explained Isaac. "I understand. But that's not the reason you spent the night there. And don't say that he kept you from leaving because I've seen you rip locked doors off their hinges.", said Scott pointing at Isaac. "You're right, that's not the reason why I stayed. I stayed because I wanted to see if I had feelings for him.", explained Isaac looking up to give Scott eye contact.

"Do you? I'm not going to judge you if you do I just want to know.", said Scott. "I'm not sure yet. That's part of the reason I wanted to bring his car back now; it gives me an excuse to hang out with him and see what happens.", said Isaac turning the keys between his fingers. "Alright, well, have fun. Be safe. And let me know if you're staying with Andrew tonight.", said Scott looking back down at his Econ textbook. "Will do. Talk to you guys later.", said Isaac practically jogging out the front door.

"Do you know what to expect?", asked George as he and Andrew looked out the windows at each end of the bar. "Yeah, not HIM. Liam doesn't fight personally unless he wants to be the overly-dramatic piece of shit he always has been.", said Andrew looking out into the woods beyond the parking lot, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, yet. "So he's got goons coming for you?", asked George gripping the Homophobe Correcter a bit tighter. "It wouldn't surprise me. Not much does, when it comes to Liam.", said Andrew crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, still looking out the window. George nodded and kept looking up and down the road outside the parking lot. "I wonder if he's sending Berserkers this time... Maybe a Kanima? Ooh, maybe he'll send Wolves.", said Andrew sarcastically. George looked at Andrew like he had three heads. "What?", asked Andrew giggling a little. "How are you so calm?", asked George. "Because whatever Liam throws at me physically doesn't even begin to compare to what he's done to me emotionally. Also, just because I'm joking on the outside, doesn't mean I'm not freaking out on the inside.", explained Andrew walking over and taking a sip of his water. "And are you freaking out on the inside?", asked George walking over and taking a sip of his coffee. "Not yet. It all depends on what walks through that door.", said Andrew sitting back down on the stool.

Isaac turned the engine off and stepped out of Andrew's car. He looked around and noticed that none of the other tenants were home yet. Isaac walked up to the front door to the complex and looked at the directory. "4th floor, 6B", thought Isaac as he read the sheet.

Coming up the last flight of stairs, Isaac noticed a note on Andrew's door. It had, "At the Black Rainbow, be back around 3:30pm" written on it. Isaac checked his phone's clock. "4:39. Maybe he forgot to take the note off the door when he got home.", thought Isaac as he began knocking on the door. "Andrew!", called Isaac, but there was no response, no footsteps to be heard, no 'be right there's being called back. Isaac focused his hearing. No heartbeats coming from inside the apartment either. "He must still be at the bar.", thought Isaac as he turned around and headed back downstairs.

Andrew and George were just about to call it quits and leave when a black SUV came roaring into the parking lot. George hid under the counter, waiting for the opportunity to pop up and put a few bullets through the skull of whatever and whoever crossed the threshold. Andrew sat out in the open, eagerly waiting to get this over with so he could get on with his evening.

Just as Andrew got comfortable, in through the door came 10 men. 5 wolves, 5 humans. "Kincaid, Liam ALWAYS sends fucking Kincaid...", though Andrew to himself, his inner voice trailing off. Andrew had a glass of whiskey sitting next to him which he brought to his lips, his steel knuckles clinking on the glass in the process. "Good evening, gentlemen. Care for a glass of whiskey?", asked Andrew as he swallowed and set the empty glass down on the bar. "No thanks. We're not allowed to drink on the job.", said Kincaid tightening the grip on his gun. "Liam never did know when to loosen up, must be why I was always the bottom in the relationship.", joked Andrew. One of the werewolves in the back snickered, then was slapped by a fellow wolf. "I gotta hand it to Liam, he actually surprised me this time. I would have thought that after last night he would know better than to send more humans after me. I kinda hoped he would have sent Berserkers. They taste better.", said Andrew, his eyes flashing from brown to turquoise then back to brown. One of the wolves growled back. "You can either come with us quietly, or you can leave in little pieces hanging out of the pack's mouths.", said Kincaid glaring at Andrew. "How about a counter proposal? You all can either leave here with your minds still intact and your chi still swimming around inside of you. Or, you can leave here in one body bag and trust me, I can MAKE you all fit into one body bag. I've done it before and I can do it again.", said Andrew standing up off the stool he was sitting on.

"How about you come with us now, and we won't kill everyone you love.", retorted Kincaid. Andrew telekinetically lifted Kincaid off the ground, "Sweety, I'm an incubus, I don't LOVE anyone.", he said slamming Kincaid against the wall behind him. The other humans began shooting at Andrew, who simply "caught" their bullets mid-air and disintegrated them molecule by molecule. One of the wolves tried to make a break for Andrew but George popped up and put a mountain ash-laced bullet through the wolf's eye socket before he could get very far.

Kincaid and Andrew met at the center of the crowed and duked it out fist-to-cuffs. Kincaid swung first but Andrew made the first hit; cracked Kincaid on the right cheek. After following up with a left hook, Andrew grabbed him by the back of the collar and threw him across the pool table. Grabbing a pool stick, Kincaid tried to fend Andrew off. As Kincaid and Andrew circled the pool table, George leapt over the bar and fought the other wolves on his own. "You can't keep fighting me off, Kincaid.", said Andrew dodging a pool stick jab and uppercutting Kincaid in the chin, knocking him to the ground. "I don't need to fight you off forever, just until you give up and come quietly.", said Kincaid backing up further, spitting blood and a tooth. Andrew blew what appeared to be silver sparkles out of his hand. The sparkles moved quickly and surrounded Kincaid's leg from the knee down, freezing it not only to the floor, but freezing the flesh, blood, and bone solid as well.

Kincaid tried to move his leg but was disappointed when his leg didn't moved from the knee down. "Here, want some help with that, buddy, ol' pal?", asked Andrew as he levitated the jukebox over and dropped in on Kincaid's knee. "AAAAAAAAAAARRGH!", roared the now one-legged Kincaid. Andrew got down in Kincaid's face, "Clearly you still don't know me. In all the years that you've been Liam's fucking errand-boy, have I EVER come QUIETLY? In all the years that Liam has sent you to come get me, has there EVER been a time where you didn't have to cover my head and bind my hands? Has there ever been a time in the years of this same goddamn dance, that you HAVEN'T had to put chloroform in my fucking face just to get me back to Liam without me killing you?!", asked Andrew his eyes glowing turquoise.

For the first time in years, since being under Liam's employ, Kincaid wore both a shocked and scared look on his face. "What's that phrase Liam loves to hear himself say? 'Nothing personal. It's just what's best for business'?", said Andrew mockingly as he leaned in to feed off of Kincaid. "Andrew!", called Isaac from the front door. Andrew finished feeding off of Kincaid, dropping his dead body on the floor, and whipped around. "What are you doing here?", shouted Andrew ducking out of the way as one of the wolves George threw crashed into the trophy case. "Bringing you your car back!", shouted Isaac in return. Andrew looked over and saw that George was swarmed, barely keeping up with the wolves clawing at him. "Care to help out?", asked Andrew flashing his incubus eyes at Isaac. Isaac flashed his wolf eyes, "I'd love to.", he said growling a little.

Just when George thought he was about to be overwhelmed, Andrew and Isaac came crashing into the fray. There were three of them, but there were 4 wolves. George grabbed two of the wolves and threw them back behind the bar and continued his fight over there. Isaac grabbed the female werewolf and threw her across the room, landing near Kincaid's body. Before Andrew could make a move, the wolf he was fighting grabbed him and tossed him onto the stage. Andrew tried to get up but the wolf punched him in the face, making everything fuzzy for a moment.

The next thing he knew, Andrew was crashing through a table and some chairs and landing on the floor. The wolf got down in Andrew's face and roared. But, before the wolf could do any more damage, Isaac was right there next to the wolf. Andrew didn't see much but felt the splash of warm blood on his face as Isaac finishes ripping the other wolf's head off. However, even though Andrew was safe, Isaac suddenly dropped to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, then to the floor. Andrew and George looked up and saw that each of the four humans had a taser gun in their hands and all four cartridges were now in Isaac's back. After the charge stopped, Andrew grabbed Isaac and shook him. Isaac grunted faintly in response.

Andrew looked up at the humans, his turquoise eyes glowing brighter than they ever have before. Slowly standing up and spreading his arms, Andrew's entire body started to glow as well. It was as if he had a thousand LED flashlights shining inside his body. Andrew spoke in a two-tone demonic voice, "I will not be beaten. I will NOT be made to seem like I can't protect my own! I will NOT be trifled with! You tell Liam that if he wants a war, he's got one.", he said. Andrew then opened his mouth and sucked the chi out of all four humans at once. A still hazy Isaac saw the last little streams of chi flow towards Andrew.

George hurried over and helped Isaac sit up. However, just as George was going to move Isaac over to a stool, Andrew turned towards them. His eyes were still glowing and his voice was still demonic-sounding, "I don't care how many people I have to drain. Liam will pay for his crimes with his life!", he said. Isaac, feeling less groggy, watched Andrew stop glowing and drop to the floor. He tried to move to help Andrew up, but George stopped him. "Uh-uh. It's gonna be another few minutes before you're completely healed. Go sit on the stool over there, I'll be over to remove the stun gun tags in a minute.", said George putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac did as he was told and sat on the stool at the bar and waited for George.

"Andrew, you okay?", asked George shaking Andrew's shoulder. Andrew groaned, rolled over and sat up, "What the hell happened and why do I feel like a just went Nutty Professor at a Chinese Buffet?", asked Andrew. George helped Andrew to his feet, "That's because you did. After the hunters tazed your friend there, you started glowing all over your body and after an intimidating speech, you fed off of every hunter in here at the same time.", he said. "I did what? How is that possible?", asked Andrew confused. "How would I know? I didn't even know that becoming an incubus was an option until today.", said George walking over to Isaac. "I know. I was more-so thinking aloud.", said Andrew sitting on the stool in front of Isaac.

Isaac looked around the bar, "So, is this what you do for work or was this a random attack?", he asked. Andrew giggled a little bit, "No, I'm part of a cover band that performs here. Today's attack was just the latest surprise Liam has sent my way.", he said pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Who is Liam?", asked Isaac cringing as George pulled one set of stun gun tags out. "He's my rich bitch ex who can't take 'no' for an answer.", said Andrew taking a sip of his whiskey. "Oh.", said Isaac not knowing what to say. "He's also the one who turned me into an incubus.", said Andrew staring off into space as he took another sip. Isaac just looked at Andrew with a semi-shocked expression.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Andrew clutched the steering wheel after he turned the engine off. "I want to know about him.", said Isaac unbuckling. "What do you want to know?", asked Andrew leaning back and letting his hands fall into his lap. "Everything.", said Isaac with an authoritative tone. Andrew sighed, "Well, let's see. He's a wolf. He cheated on me every now and then during our relationship. He's almost 26 years old and throws bigger temper tantrums than the average toddler, just in a more lethal way. He's the epidemy of a typical 'rich boy'. His parents run several extremely high tech medical institutes and they still haven't figured out when to pull the golden spoon out of his goddamn mouth. He bought me anything I showed the slightest interest in. Sweet enough gestures but, it was more junk I was going to need to pack when I moved.", explained Andrew staring off into space.

"Why is he here, now?", asked Isaac. Andrew looked down at his tattooed hands. "Because what he wants is something he can't get from any other witch on the west coast.", said Andrew. Isaac raised an eyebrow, "And that would be...", he said trying to queue Andrew to finish the sentence. "A glamour spell.", said Andrew looking out the window. "What's a glamour spell?", asked Isaac. Andrew looked back at Isaac, "A glamour is a spell that a witch uses when they need to lay low. It's basically a magical witness protection. The glamour itself makes it so other people see you as someone else. Most witches go about this by listing traits that are similar yet different from their own, such as changing their hair color, gender, or even their age. Back in Vermont, you'd be surprised how many elderly people are actually young witches trying not get caught by whatever they escaped from.", he explained looking back outside and noticing that it was starting to rain.

"Have you ever used a glamour on yourself?", asked Isaac adjusting in the passenger seat. "No. Only on close friends and a few distant family members.", said Andrew following a raindrop with his eyes. "Not even on Liam?", asked Isaac looking out the passenger window. "Nope. But I figured it was only a matter of time before he would ask.", said Andrew. The rain stared coming down harder, making loud thumps on the roof of the car. "Are you gonna give it to him?", asked Isaac. Andrew turned the car back on so he could turned the heat up. "Hell no. Not only does he deserve to get caught by whatever forces he's angered, he's also screwed over enough people to make the world's worst landlord look like a saint. Plus all I'd get out of it is some less-than-pleasing sex, a migraine, and a whiskey bottle's worth of depression.", explained Andrew looking at Isaac again. "That doesn't sound fun.", said Isaac trying to lighten the mood a little. "No. No it's not. One of my cousins has seen it first hand. It was years ago, Liam had left two hours previous to that, and he found me sitting between the couch and the coffee table doing shot after shot of Jack.", explained Andrew.

"So you're an alcoholic?", asked Isaac looking at Andrew and remembering his father's love for Jagermeister. "No. Alcoholics drink all the time. I only drink a few times a week.", said Andrew. That's when Andrew felt Isaac's PTSD kick in. A lot of the beatings the late Mr. Lahey gave out took place after he had knocked back 4-6 shots of Jager. "So drinking is how you deal with depression?", asked Isaac rhetorically. "Gotta try to be human somehow,", Andrew looked away again, "And let's think about this. Would you rather me go out, hook-up with some strangers, and end up killing said strangers because I was too wrapped up in my own pleasure that I forgot to stop feeding on them? Or would you rather I get smashed and rock out to shitty 90's love songs while basking in my depression in the comfort of my own living room?", he asked. Isaac sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't like what alcohol does to people.", he said watching the rain rush down the windshield.

"I know. I don't like what is does to people, either. That's why I don't drink often. I've also only been drunk a handful of times. Ironically, they were all within a month after I turned 21.", said Andrew looking over at Isaac while Isaac continued to watch the rain. Andrew turned the car off again but left the radio on. Danny Blu's "Wild Card" was playing. "So, the hunters the other night. Me getting shot...", said Isaac, his voice trailing off. "All Liam. He's sent almost everything imaginable after me. Some of the things Liam has sent after me would make the creatures listed in Argent's beastiary cry like babies.", said Andrew looking at the clock.

After a good, long, quiet, 5 minutes. Andrew spoke first, "Wanna head inside?", he asked. Isaac hesitated for a second before nodding his head. Andrew shut the car all the way off and looked at Isaac, "Ready?", he asked. "Yeah.", said Isaac. Andrew then flung his door open, hopped out of the car, grabbed his backpack from the backseat, and jogged over to the lobby's entrance where Isaac was waiting.

Scott and Stiles were upstairs in Scott's room when they heard a car door shutting outside. "Who's that?", asked Stiles looking up from his English homework. Scott got up and looked out the window and saw Allison and her dad walking up to the porch. "It's Allison and her dad.", said Scott jogging out of the room and down the stairs to greet his guests.

"Allison. Mr. Argent. What brings you here?", asked Scott opening the door. "Can we come in? What we need to discuss is better talked about behind closed doors.", said Mr. Argent quickly looking behind him. "Yeah, of course. Come on in. Can I get you guys something to drink?", said Scott stepping out of the way."I'll have some coffee if you don't mind.", said Mr. Argent taking his coat off and setting in on the coat rack. "It's no trouble, at all. Allison?, said Scott grabbing the coffee tin from the cupboard. "Just water, please.", said Allison sitting on the stool Stiles usually sits on. "You got it.", said Scott as he finished setting the coffee maker. "We did some digging and we have a clue as to who those hunters from last night were.", said Allison. Scott grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, "Who were they?", he asked walking over and handing the bottle to Allison. "The Harrisons. They're mercenary hunters. Essentially the Jehovah's Witnesses of our world. They are known for going around, taking contracts from rich, executive types. They also have a bad habit of trying to force their way of hunting onto other hunter-families.", explained Mr. Argent giving a document to Scott. "Thus the 'Jehovah's witness' comment.", said Stiles stepping off the last stair.

"Exactly.", said Mr. Argent pointing to Stiles. "What's that?", asked Stiles looking at the papers in Scott's hand. "Documents about the hunters from last night. Here's one on the guy that shot Isaac last night. It says here that he was acquitted from a trial back in '92. He had multiple assault charges, of each type. The police were called to his house several times in one month back in '89, mostly for 'Domestic Disturbances'.", said Scott reading aloud. "Guy had a violent life.", said Stiles leaning against the wall. "And that's only the first out of five pages on this guy... Joseph Dempsey was his name.", said Scott scoping the document.

"Why are you speaking about him in the past tense?", asked Mr. Argent. Scott grabbed a mug from the cupboard next to the fridge, "Because he's dead. After Dempsey shot Isaac, Andrew tortured him then drained him.", he explained. "Did you kill all of them?", asked Mr. Argent adjusting in his seat. "Nope. We left all of them alive but unconscious, except for Dempsey. I couldn't stop Andrew from finishing him off even if I wanted to.", Scott poured Mr. Argent's coffee, "Sugar? Creamer?", he asked. "Just black, thank you.", said Mr. Argent as Scott handed him the coffee mug. "No problem.", said Scott leaning against the counter. "Did Andrew even tell you what information he got out of Dempsey?", asked Mr. Argent taking a sip of his coffee. "Not yet. But from what he said when he saved Isaac, it has to do with someone named 'Liam'.", said Scott crossing his arms.

Mr. Argent's eyes grew wide and he almost spit out his coffee, "Liam? Liam Skarsguard?", he asked frantically. "We don't know. All Andrew said was, 'I'd rather he live than die because Liam can't take 'no' for an answer.'", said Scott coming off the counter and standing upright. "Where's Andrew now?", asked Mr. Argent getting up from his stool. "He and Isaac are at his apartment downtown, why?", said Scott. Mr. Argent put his coat on, "Because Liam's not just some guy who can't take hearing the word 'no'. He's one of the reasons why there are so few hunters in the Argent family.", explained Mr. Argent heading out the door.

Drying off his hair with a smaller towel, Andrew walked into his bedroom to find Isaac attempting to read one of Andrew's grimoires. "Having fun?", he asked. Isaac practically jumped out of his skin, "Jesus!", he gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.", said Andrew laughing a little. "How do you read this thing? Is this even a language?", asked Isaac flipping through the pages, then flipping the book upside down. "My grandmother taught me the old ways, including the old language. Only witches can learn it. To everyone else, it's just gibberish.", explained Andrew as he dried more of his hair. Isaac looked up and smiled, then realized that Andrew was only wearing a towel around his waist and started blushing. "Mr. Lahey, are you blushing?", asked Andrew playfully while tightening the towel so it wouldn't fall and expose himself in front of Isaac. "N-No, I... Um... it's just hot in here.", said Isaac getting up and walking over to the window.

"Isaac,", Andrew walked over and stood in front of Isaac, "it's 68 degrees. The only thing hot in here is you.", he said whispering in Isaac's ear. Isaac breathed out as if he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're blushing?", asked Andrew walking over to his closet. "Have I ever told you that you're habit of teasing me gets annoying?", asked Isaac turning towards Andrew. "A. Teasing you is just part of my incubus charm. B. Annoying for who?", said Andrew talking off the towel to reveal that he had a pair of blue and pink boxer briefs on the whole time. "A. It's not that charming. B. For me.", said Isaac throwing himself onto Andrew's bed. "Why is it annoying for you?", asked Andrew putting on a pair of black jeans. "Because...", said Isaac trailing off. "'Because...'", quoted Andrew egging Isaac on to finish the sentence. "Because I don't know what I want and it seems like you're trying to force me to choose.", blurted Isaac standing up and walking back over to the window. "Oh, really? I'M forcing you? I'M AN INCUBUS! FLIRTING AND SEDUCING ARE WHAT I DO!,", Andrew whipped the shirt he was about to put on onto the bed, "I mean SERIOUSLY? Have you met Allison? She wants your dick even MORE than I do! At least my feelings are legitimate! That only reason that bitch wants you is because she doesn't want to go back to Scott because god forbid she doesn't do what her dad says!", he shouted. Isaac ran at Andrew using his wolf-speed and pinned him against the closet, holding Andrew's arms above his head, his eyes glowing brighter than they were yesterday. "Ooh, I like it rough. Now spank me and tell me what a bad boy I am.", joked Andrew. Isaac squeezed Andrew's wrists, causing Andrew to stop giggling and wince in pain. "Fine, you wanna fight? Game on.", said Andrew, his eyes turning black.

Suddenly, a telekinetic burst sent Isaac flying to the opposite side of the room. Andrew came over and picked Isaac by his hair and shirt, then rammed him into the wall next to the closet. Isaac got up and tried to charge at Andrew. However, Andrew dodged it and Isaac hit the wall, like a rodeo bull. Isaac, still on the floor after hitting the wall and dropping, rolled over and sat there looking at the floor. Andrew came over, and straddled Isaac's lap. "Listen, Isaac. I would never force you to make a decision you're not ready for. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you to choose me but I'm not. It's just the way my personality is. I make inappropriate remarks at inappropriate times and my death will probably be caused by me being sarcastic or flirty at the wrong time,", Andrew sighed, "Yes, I want you to choose me. But I'm not going to force you to, and I'll understand if you don't.", he said getting up off of Isaac.

Andrew walked over to his bed and as he bent down to grab the shirt he was planning on wearing, he felt Isaac's arms reach around and hug his shirtless body. Isaac buried his face into Andrew's shoulder. "I just kicked your ass, and now you're hugging me?", said Andrew confused. "Just shut up and take in the moment.", said Isaac squeezing Andrew tighter. Butterflies were pounding against Andrew's stomach. "Isaac, I-", started Andrew as a knock sounded from the front door, cutting him off. Isaac let go of Andrew so he could put his shirt on. "Coming!", called Andrew pulling his shirt down over his tattooed torso. The knocking came again. "Be right there!", called Andrew again. "What about the walls?", asked Isaac looking at the damage he and Andrew's fight had caused. Andrew looked at the damaged walls, "Shuveria!", he hissed. Suddenly, the walls fixed themselves as if they hadn't been damaged at all. More knocking sounded through the apartment. "Oh my god! Patience is a virtue!", shouted Andrew walking out of his bedroom.

Isaac followed Andrew out of the bedroom but stood in the doorway. Andrew slowly opened the door to find a tallish, black haired, pale, goth guy standing in the hallway. "Taigen!", exclaimed Andrew. "Andrew!", exclaimed Taigen from out in the hallway. "Oh my god, come in, come in. Holy shit!", said Andrew standing aside and allowing Taigen to enter. As soon as Taigen stepped beyond the threshold, Andrew and Taigen hugged for what seemed to Isaac like a millennium. "This is Taigen. He was one of my best friends back in Vermont.", said Andrew introducing Taigen to Isaac. "Nice to meet you, I'm Isaac.", said Isaac putting his hand out for Taigen to shake. "Nice to meet you, too.", said Taigen shaking Isaac's hand. "So, what the fuck brings you out to the West Coast?", asked Andrew walking into the kitchen. Taigen walked over and sat on one of the stools outside the kitchen. "Well, I was passing through the neighborhood and I knew you were here.", said Taigen taking his black leather trench coat off and laying in on the stool next to him. "Bullshit. I haven't been out here long enough for you to know exactly where I was. Also, you don't 'pass by', you walk the earth while humans age to dust, occasionally coming back to your favorite places.", said Andrew rifling through the fridge. "Alright, I give. But before I tell you, get your head out of the fridge so you don't give yourself a concussion from smashing your head off the top.", said Taigen sighing.

"What's going on? Also, aren't you and Syd supposed to be travelling together?", asked Andrew standing upright and turning towards Taigen. "That's the thing. Syd's missing. We were originally going to do a swoop from middle America, out here, than up to Canada. Last time I saw him was a rest stop 10 miles outside of town. We stopped there to get a map of the area and to take a leak when Syd was stopped by some homeless guy.", explained Taigen adjusting on the stool. "What did the man look like?", asked Andrew going back into the fridge and grabbing out a blood bag from Beacon Hills memorial. "Gonna do some blood magic are we?", asked Isaac joking around. Andrew and Taigen looked at each other than laughed a little. "Isaac, Taigen's a Vampire. More specifically, he was the first human to be turned.", said Andrew opening the blood bag and pouring it into a glass for Taigen. "O-Oh. I didn't know vampires even existed.", said Isaac feeling stupid for making the blood magic joke. "Hey, if Wolves, incubi, berserkers, kanimas, witches, and banshees can exist, why not vampires.", said Taigen looking over at Isaac. "Touche. I'm sorry if I offended you.", said Isaac bowing his head a little. "It's quite alright, worse things have been said to me.,", Taigen took a sip of blood, "Anyway, the homeless man was sort of tall, African-American, shaved head, goatee, small tattoo of a dagger behind his ear.", he explained.

Andrew's eyes suddenly grew wide with shock, but then narrowed with anger. "Kincaid.", grumbled Andrew, his eyes flashing turquoise. "Who's Kincaid?", asked Isaac crossing his arms. "Remember that guy I was feeding on when you walked in the bar tonight?", asked Andrew jogging out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. "Yeah, why?", said Isaac uncrossing his arms. "That's Kincaid.", said Andrew coming out of the bedroom wearing a black denim jacket. "Kincaid works for Liam. So, if Kincaid captured Syd...", said Andrew trailing off hoping Isaac would get the gist. "Then that means that Liam's got him.", said Isaac. Taigen finished off the glass of blood, grabbed his coat then stood up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go.", said Taigen marching out the door. "We'll meet you in the car, I gotta talk to Isaac about something first.", said Andrew. Taigen nodded and left the apartment. "What do you need to talk to me about?", asked Isaac raising an eyebrow. "You and I are not finished here. I want to discuss what was happening right before Taigen knocked on the door. Also, I know you didn't know, but I didn't appreciate your little blood magic joke earlier. I understand you were joking around to break the ice with Taigen, but even he can tell you, I used to have a SERIOUS problem with blood magic.", explained Andrew crossing his arms. "What do you mean by 'a serious problem'?", asked Isaac, a tinge of worry clear in his voice. "Long story short? I almost lost everyone I ever cared about. And just when everyone thought all hope was lost, Taigen gave me an ultimatum. I haven't used blood magic since and I never will.", explained Andrew. Isaac looked like he just saw someone get hit by a car. "Oh my god, Andrew. I'm so sorry. If I'd known earlier I wouldn't have made that stupid joke.", said Isaac.

Andrew sighed, "It's not like I can really blame you, Isaac. You didn't know. And it's not like it's an easy subject to bring up. Like, you can't be having a normal conversation with someone then be like, 'oh, hey, did you know that on top of being a witch, I used to practice a magic that, to most people, would make me 'emo'?", said Andrew. Isaac stayed silent. Andrew decided it was his turn to hug Isaac, "I'm sorry for being bitchy. It's just difficult. Between memories of the past flashing in my head and how I feel about blood magic now...", he explained while rubbing his hands up and down Isaac's back. "It's okay, Andrew. I'm just glad you told me directly instead of waiting, letting it stew than picking a fight about it later.", said Isaac wrapping his arms around Andrew. "You don't have to worry about me creating fights out of thin air... I'm not a girl.", joked Andrew. Isaac laughed little bit. "But in all seriousness, I'm not the type of person that doesn't assert their feelings when they're hurt.", said Andrew. Isaac rolled his eyes, "Or horny.", he said. Andrew giggled then squeezed Isaac a little tighter, Isaac did the same.

Taigen was waiting in the backseat of the car when Isaac and Andrew walked out the lobby door. "I'm assuming you talked to him about the blood magic joke?", asked Taigen telepathically, his question ringing in Andrew's head. "Yes. I explained that I used to have a problem with it and he now knows not to joke about it.", thought Andrew back. "How much did you explain, exactly?", asked Taigen. Andrew rolled his eyes, starting the car at the same time. "It's not like I explained 3 years of blood magic in 5 minutes. I simply said that if it wasn't for you, I would have lost everyone I ever cared about.", he said telepathically. "Are you okay, Andrew?", asked Isaac putting his seat belt on. "Yeah, why?", said Andrew putting his seat belt on as well. "Because you rolled your eyes.", said Isaac looking at Andrew. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about how stupid Liam is.", said Andrew putting the car into reverse.

About seven miles later, Isaac turned to look at Andrew, "What is Syd, anyway? Is he human or Wolf?", he asked. "He's a Wolf. But he's unique. He's a Beta with the strength of 10 Alphas. And he's more fucked in the head than Deucalion.", explained Andrew making a left turn onto a long and winding dirt road. "We made a pun out of his name, often spelling it P-S-Y-D to represent his psychosis.", said Taigen fidgeting with one of his rings. "How long has he been a Wolf?", asked Isaac looking back at Taigen. "Exactly one year longer than I've been an incubus.", said Andrew. Isaac turned back around in his seat, "Gotta love coincidences.", he said. "It wasn't a coincidence. Back then, Liam ran with a pack of omegas that controlled all criminal activities in my home town. It was before Liam and I got together. Syd did some small jobs for Liam, stuff that he's not proud of. As a reward, Liam turned Syd into a werewolf. He was part of Liam's pack for a little while then left.", explained Andrew slowing down to let a black SUV pass by safely. "Why'd he leave the pack?", asked Isaac. Andrew sighed, "Because if he didn't, he would have been slaughtered. The other betas in the pack didn't like how Liam was running things, so they planned to overthrow him. Syd tried to stay neutral but when Liam killed the she-wolf he was crushing on, something in him snapped. He and Liam fought, and then Syd came crawling home seething with rage and spouting nonsense.", he explained.

Isaac was rendered speechless. "It was after that night that we started spelling his name P-S-Y-D.", said Taigen. Andrew slowed the car down to a stop. "Why are we stopped?", asked Isaac looking around and seeing nothing. "Stay in the car, this will just take a minute.", said Andrew unbuckling and opening his door. "What are you doing?", asked Isaac, but his question was muffled by the car door closing and locking again. Andrew moved about 20 paces in front of the car, then stopped and put his hands up. "What is he doing?", asked Isaac. Taigen looked at Isaac, "Liam keeps his hideout well hidden, but, Andrew's been here enough times to know exactly where the spell barrier begins and ends. He told me it's a feeling he gets, almost like a waved has passed over him.", he explained.

"So what's he doing now?", asked Isaac turning to look Taigen in the eyes. "Weakening the barrier so we can get through unharmed.", said Taigen. Isaac looked at Andrew, he was saying something that Isaac couldn't make out, his arms were out in front of him as if he was reaching for something. Suddenly, a purple ring appeared and as it opened wider, Isaac could see nothing but a stone wall. The ring then changed from purple to green. Then as it opened wider, it changed from green to yellow. Isaac could now see more of the stone wall and the corner of a window. The ring finally changed from yellow to red and started glowing brighter. "Isaac, get into the driver's seat and drive the car through the opening, I'll be right behind you.", said Andrew telepathically, still holding the barrier open.

Isaac unbuckled and climbed into the driver's seat and put the car in drive. Andrew moved out of the way so Isaac could drive the car past him. However, just as Isaac got the car through the opening, the barrier shrunk, the ring turning from red to green and only had enough room for Andrew to quickly dive through before closing completely. Isaac climbed back into the passenger's seat as Andrew jogged over to the car. "What just happened?", asked Isaac re-buckling. "One of Liam's witches tried to shut me out.", said Andrew buckling up. "Wait, he knows we're here?", asked Isaac sounding worried. "He knew we were here when I turned from the main road to this one. He has eyes everywhere. And that SUV that passed us earlier, they were some of his men, either going to get or disposing the body of whoever it was that owed Liam a debt that they couldn't pay.", explained Andrew.

"How many times has he taken you?", asked Isaac. Andrew thought for a minute, "More times than I can count.", he said. Isaac nodded then remembered the stone wall from earlier. "Hey, what was that stone wall I saw when you were opening the barrier?", he asked. "It's a partially destroyed wall from when Liam took over this area. Most people say it was just a cottage. But, really, it was a castle.", said Andrew turning left and driving down a hill and across a bridge overlooking a river.

"The party you are trying to reach is temporarily unavailable. Please hang up or press pound for more options.", said an automated voice. Scott hung up, "Isaac and Andrew still aren't answering their phones.", he said getting ready to send a fleet of text messages. "Why haven't you ever told me about Liam, dad?", asked Allison taking a sip from her water bottle. Chris looked over at his daughter sitting in the passenger seat, still viewing her as a little girl clutching her favorite teddy bear in one hand and a toy bow in the other, than back at the road, "Because, Liam is one of the main reasons our family trains hunters so young. Back in 2007 he came close to wiping out every hunter-family in New England. Anyone related to a hunter was killed along with the hunter themselves. The only reason the media didn't get hold of it was because Liam keeps witches at his disposal. They kept the news teams blind while he waged the war of the decade.", explained Chris as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"If he was waging war with the New England hunter families, why did we get involved?", asked Allison confused. "We were called in as reinforcements. Five families had fallen at that point. I was coming home from work when the patriarch of the Reinhardt family called me. That night, Kate, Gerard, a few cousins and myself were boarding a red eye flight to Baltimore.", explained Chris turning into the parking lot at Andrew's apartment complex. "His car's not here.", said Scott looking at the empty parking lot. "Where could he be then?", asked Chris. Stiles looked up from his phone, "Try the Black Rainbow. It's a gay bar out on Fell street.", said Stiles. Chris gave Stiles an odd look. "Deaton told us we'd find him there the other night.", said Stiles going back to looking through his phone. Chris nodded and turned onto Windmill Avenue which connected to Fell street.

Andrew stopped the car outside a huge, thick, metal gate. "What's behind the gate?", asked Isaac looking over at Andrew. "A concourse. He likes to take care of business here rather than take the chance of getting blood on something in his actual house.", explained Andrew unbuckling. "What's the plan?", asked Taigen leaning forward. "We go in, beat up a few guards, and if Syd and Liam aren't in there then we'll scour the entire castle.", said Andrew opening his door. Isaac and Taigen got out and followed Andrew over to the gate.

"1, 2, 3.", mouthed Andrew proceeding to telekinetically fling the gate open. Taigen, Isaac, and Andrew's eyes all grew wide when they saw what was inside. Not only was Syd on the concourse, but he was being protected by witches and Wolves alike. The witches were up on the balcony that surrounded and overlooked the concourse. The Wolves were standing guard in front of Syd, who was chained to a table from the Spanish Inquisition and unconscious. Andrew counted the witch-to-werewolf ratio in his head than smirked. "What's so funny, incubus?", asked one of the Wolves with a growl. "Oh, nothing, really. Just the fact that Liam thinks that if you can't stop us, the witches above us will.", giggled Andrew. The Wolf who questioned him snarled, clearly not impressed by the fact that his master was just insulted."Bring it, Wolf.", said Andrew. The Wolf turned to his comrades and howled, causing the other Wolves to howl as well. Taigen barred his fangs, Isaac shifted, and Andrew's eyes turned black.

Chris parked the SUV outside the Black Rainbow. "His car's not here, either.", said Allison looking back at Scott and Stiles. "Let's go in and talk to the bartender, he may know where Andrew is.", said Scott unbuckling his seat belt. Chris, Allison, and Stiles followed Scott to the front door and saw George and the mess he was still cleaning up. "What happened here?", asked Chris. George set some pieces of smashed jukebox on the pool table and walked over behind the bar, "Just some disappointed customers.", he said cleaning a glass. "Disappointed customers don't leave claw marks.", said Allison pointing to the claw marks George left on the wall during the fight earlier. "Who are you?", asked George. Scott stuck his hand out first. "I'm Scott.", he said. "As in Scott McCall?", asked George giving Scott the once-over. "Y-Yeah, why?", asked Scott apprehensively. George grabbed Scott's hand and shook it with vigor, "Well, shit. The True Alpha in my own bar. Never thought I'd see the day.", said George grinning from ear to ear. "Are you a werewolf, too?", asked Allison. George nodded, "For the last 34 years.", he said.

"Did Andrew tell you about me being an Alpha?", asked Scott. George shook his head, "Nope. But when a beta becomes something as rare as a True Alpha, word travels fast.", he said. "Speaking of Andrew, do you know where he is?", asked Stiles sitting on one of the bar stools. "He wasn't at home?", asked George pouring himself a coffee. "No, we checked there first.", said Allison. "Hmm.", George added creamer and sugar to his coffee, "That's odd. I was sure that's where he and his friend were headed when they left here.", he said mixing the coffee, creamer and sugar together with a coffee stirrer. "His friend? You mean Isaac?", asked Scott changing which leg had more weight on it. "I didn't get his name. Squarish jaw, blue eyes, was wearing a goddamn scarf for some reason even though it was in the mid 60s earlier when this happened.", explained George pointing to the destroyed room. "Did he and Andrew do this?", asked Chris. George took a sip of his coffee, "Partially. Most of it was some goons that this Liam guy sent after Andrew. Isaac, I guess is his name, got caught up in the action when he came to bring Andrew his car back.", he explained. Scott put his hands on the bar, "Do you have any idea where they might be?", he asked. George brought up a box from below the counter while thinking about where Andrew could be, "Check the bar on 3rd and Main... I can't remember the name of the bar for the life of me but it's the only bar on that street. He said he'd meet Ben and Jordan there if he didn't have to do anything tonight.", explained George opening the box.

"You run out of vodka?", asked Chris. George smirked then giggled, "No, no. For some reason, only the vodka was damaged during the attack earlier. I'm just restocking.", he explained. "Hmm, that's weird.", said Chris. Allison noticed a certain tone in her dad's voice, a tone that said, "I know more than I'm letting on but I'm not gonna say anything till we're mobile again". Allison's suspicions were correct when she heard her dad ask to buy a bottle off from George. Just as the bottle was paid for and in Chris' hand, "Wait, wait, wait. Back it up for a moment. Who the hell are Ben and Jordan?", asked Stiles.

Isaac flung a Wolf into the air and Andrew zapped it with 30,000 volts of lighting. By the time the body landed, it was nothing but a blackened skeleton with little pieces of burnt flesh desperately clinging to the bones. Taigen ripped another Wolf's head clean off. Two Wolves tried a surprise attack on Andrew by jumping from the balcony down. "Clearly Liam didn't tell you about my other gifts.", said Andrew "catching" the Wolves mid-air. The Wolves looked at each other then back at Andrew, who then not only broke all 206 bones in both bodies at once with his mind, but then set them on fire and "threw" them in opposite directions, making them act as molotovs. Taigen and Isaac attacked the last Wolf who just happened to be particularly big. Taigen distracted him buy constantly dodging his swings and speeding behind him. Isaac saw and opening and gunned it for the Wolf and just when the Wolf thought he had Taigen cornered, Isaac's clawed hand came barreling through his chest, holding the Wolf's still beating heart.

With the Wolves down, only the witches remained. Isaac and Taigen sped up to the balcony and watched as Andrew levitated himself up to join them. A blonde-haired, blue eyed witch fired first with a bolt of lightning. Andrew dodged the bolt then ripped the ground out from under her, causing her to fall from the balcony to the concourse and crack her head off the concrete. With one down, three remained. One with dark hair and blue eyes, another with firetruck-red hair and brown eyes, and the last one with blue hair and green eyes. "Taigen, you distract smurf boy over there and I'll do the rest. Isaac, you can have the other two.", said Andrew telepathically his eyes changing back from black to brown. "Got it.", Taigen and Isaac thought simultaneously.

However, just as Taigen was about to make a break for the blue haired witch, the dark haired one stopped him in his tracks and started giving him an aneurysm. Andrew whipped around and blasted the dark haired witch with a flamethrower-like stream of flames. The dark haired witch lost concentration and fell over the backside of the balcony, still on fire, and impaled himself on an ice spike that Andrew had conjured when he was levitating up to balcony moments earlier. "Video (pronounced Wi-DAY-oh) negatus!", said Andrew. Suddenly the blue-haired witch started yelling about how he couldn't see.

Taigen reached the witch first, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay.", he said trying to comfort him. Andrew was now standing in front of the witch, his eyes glowing turquoise, "Don't cry, little witch, it'll all be over soon.", he said. With that, Andrew and Taigen both started feeding off of the witch, Andrew drained his chi while Taigen drained his blood. The witch could do nothing but be consumed by his pleasure and his pain. After the witch finally passed out, nearly dead, the boys jumped/levitated back down to the concourse itself where Syd lie waiting, barely conscious.

Andrew ran over first, "Syd! SYD!", he called shaking Syd's chained arm. Syd groaned as he finally came to. "A-Andrew? Taigen? What the fuck happened?", he asked. "Liam happened, well, Kincaid to be exact. He posed as the homeless man that stopped you back at that rest stop outside of town just to knock you out and bring you here.", explained Taigen. Andrew telekinetically ripped apart Syd's chains and bonds, "And we now we need to get you out of here before he sends more Wolves and witches for us to slaughter.", he said helping Syd down from the table.

"Now why would I do that when I could just come check out the damage myself?", said Liam from the concourse entrance. "Wow, look at you, actually doing something by yourself instead of having someone else do it for you.", said Andrew crossing his arms. "I have two perfectly unbroken legs.", said Liam adjusting his position. "Not for long.", said Syd with a growl. "Why did you have him taken?", asked Andrew glaring at Liam. "What? I can't simply have a chat with one of my former pack members?", asked Liam with a side-smirk. Andrew threw his hand out and crushed the entire right side of Liam's rib cage, Taigen slightly cringed at the sound when it rang through his ears, "I am going to ask you one more time, why did you have Syd taken?", he said. Liam started laughing, "I have big plans for your dear cousin, Andrew. Plans that can be cancelled only if I am given that which I came to you for. If you do not give me a glamour spell by next Friday, Syd and I are going on a killing spree, starting with everyone here in Beacon Hills, than zig-zagging across the U.S. and ending in your hometown.", he explained.

Andrew crushed the other side of Liam's rib cage with his mind, "You won't live long enough to in-act your plans.", he said focusing on two certain ribs and then telekinetically shoving them through Liam's heart. Liam screamed with agony. "Syd! NOW!", shouted Andrew. Syd roared as he shifted from human to Wolf. Syd's ears pointed, his eyes glowed yellow, his skin turned dark gray, his teeth elongated and sharpened, he grew taller, more muscular, and more vicious. Syd roared and leapt for Liam, ripping into his chest with both claws and teeth. Liam roared in pain, but that did nothing to stop Syd from throwing Liam against a pillar. "Ugh!", groaned Liam when his hit the floor. "Taigen, could you go grab my duffle bag from the car?", asked Andrew. Taigen nodded and was back with the bag in half a second. Liam couldn't see, what with a pound of powdered concrete in his eyes, but he could hear non-werewolf footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, his eyesight returned, but instead of lying on the floor, he was pinned agaisnt the pillar by Andrew's mind.

"You know, Liam. I owe you so much. I owe you for turning me into a sex-chi eating whore. I owe you for trying to kill Isaac, twice. Oh, and remember that time that you beat me with a baseball bat till I passed out?", said Andrew. Liam nodded, unable to speak. "Well,", Andrew took the baseball bat that had nails driven through it out of his duffle bag, "consider this your payment, you sleazy son of a bitch.", he said swinging with supernatural strength and cracking Liam on the hip, just like he had done to Andrew all those months ago. After several minutes of merciless beating, Andrew tossed the bat aside and "threw" Liam into Taigen, who bear-hugged him until he heard the sweet sound of Liam's spine breaking. Taigen then through Liam over to Syd, who tossed Liam around like the Hulk did to Loki in "The Avengers". Syd passed Liam on to Isaac who clawed the hell out of Liam's face. Before he sent Liam back to Andrew, he leaned down and whispered in Liam's ear, "This is for trying to have me killed.", then clawed Liam's abdomen and slid him back over to Andrew, who pinned Liam against the pillar again.

Andrew's eyes had turned from brown to turquoise, "And this is for all those times you interfered with MY life because you couldn't handle the consequences of your own.", he said. Liam's eyes grew wide with horror as Andrew started feeding off of him. When the last bit of chi was finally drained, Andrew let Liam's dead, broken, bloody, and bruised body drop to the floor. Isaac walked up behind Andrew and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?", he asked. Andrew slowly turned around, "Yeah, I'm... well, I'm more relieved than anything, actually. I'm relieved that now I don't have to feel like I'm constantly being followed. I'm relieved that now my loved ones wont be hurt by him ever again. I'm relieved that I finally had the balls to do what I should have done ages ago. Thank you, all three of you, for your help.", he said beaming with shear joy. Isaac wrapped his arm around Andrew's shoulder and kissed his forehead, "Let's get out of here.", he said. "You guys get in the car, there's something I need to do first.", said Andrew. Isaac, Taigen, and Syd all looked at Andrew then at each other, then headed for the car.

10 minutes later, Andrew emerged from inside the house instead of from the concourse and ran for the car. "What's the hurry, Andrew?", asked Isaac. Andrew buckled himself and threw the car into reverse, "You'll see.", he said putting the car into drive then slamming his foot down on the accelerator. They reached the old stone wall from where they first came in and got out of the car to look at Liam's castle. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1", said Andrew counting down. The boys wondered what was going to happen when Liam's castle started the glow a bright purple from the inside. "Boys, you may want to cover your heads.", said Andrew holding up an opened umbrella as the castle broke into pieces and floated towards the light that was formerly inside. Then, along with a sonic boom, the light exploded and sent a wave of mystical energy and the broken pieces of the castle flying in all directions.

Taigen, Isaac, and Syd dodged and dove out of the way of falling rocks while Andrew just stood there with his umbrella admiring his work. "Did you do that? HOW did you do that?", asked Isaac walking over to Andrew. "Yes I did that and with some powerful ass magic.", said Andrew closing his umbrella and getting back into the car. "So, what do we do, now?", asked Syd buckling his seat belt. "Now, we get back into cell phone range. I'm sure Scott's tried to call us multiple times.", said Andrew looking over at Isaac. "Who's Scott?", asked Syd raising an eyebrow. "A friend.", said Andrew looking at Syd through the rear-view mirror. "He's my alpha.", said Isaac turning his head to look back at Syd. "Is he a better alpha than Liam?", asked Syd. Isaac nodded so fast you'd think he was on crack, "A thousand times better. Whereas a lot of other alphas only care about power, Scott doesn't. He cares about people.", explained Isaac. Syd wore a confused look, "If he doesn't care about power, how did he become an alpha?", he asked. "He rose to the occasion.", said Isaac smiling. "What does that mean?", asked Syd pulling his seat belt away from his torso so he could get comfortable. "It means he's what is called a 'True Alpha'; a werewolf that becomes an alpha through force of will alone as opposed to stealing that power from another alpha.", explained Andrew turning back onto the paved road.

Five minutes later, both Isaac and Andrew's phones started beeping at them, telling them they had a certain number of missed calls from Scott. "Can you text Scott and let him know we're safe, I had some business to take care of and you went along for the ride?". asked Andrew steering around a pothole. "Already on it.", said Isaac as he pressed the "send" button. "So, where are we going to go from here?", asked Syd to Taigen. Taigen thought for a second, "Honestly, I think we're gonna stick around for a little while. That is, unless Andrew wants us to leave.", he said looking at Andrew through the rear-view mirror. "I don't make the rules here, guys. If you want to stay in town, you're going to have to talk to Scott about it. It should be fine, as long as you keep yourselves out of trouble and don't end up on Scott's bad side.", explained Andrew deliberately looking at Syd. "Hey hey hey, it wasn't my fault, this time.", said Syd wiggling an index finger. "You're right, this time it wasn't your fault. It's mine. I never told you about Kincaid because I didn't think Liam would have him capture you out of all my relatives.", said Andrew with an apologetic tone.

"He's done crazier things than that, though. Especially to you.", said Taigen while gazing out the window. "I know, but he can't do much, now. The blast from the castle exploding should have not only roasted his corpse, but ripped the flesh from his bones. He should be nothing more than a fried skeleton.", explained Andrew in an excited tone. "You know you're a little too happy about that, right?", asked Isaac smirking a little bit. Andrew flashed a wide grin in acknowledgment.

"Have you tried going to his apartment?", asked Jordan. Scott nodded, "Yeah, and the bar, but he wasn't at either place.", he said. Jordan looked at Ben, "Maybe try his apartment again? He and your friend could have just stepped out for a bit and you probably just missed them.", he said. Stiles looked at Scott. Scott looked at Stiles then back at Ben and Jordan. "I guess that's all we can-", said Scott before he was interrupted by his phone going off. "Who is it?", asked Allison raising an eyebrow. Scott read the text, "It's from Isaac, Andrew had some business to attend to and Isaac tagged along, they're heading back to his apartment now.", he said. "Alright, so let's load 'em up.", said Chris gesturing to his red SUV sitting right outside the semi busy corner bar they were in. "Okay, thanks guys.", said Scott turning to walk away. "You're welcome. Oh, hey! You guys should come see the show on Friday! We're gonna be doing different songs than the ones we did the other night.", called Ben excitedly. "We'll have to check our schedules, no promises!", called back Scott walking out the door.

Andrew unscrewed his gas cap and put the nozzle in. Isaac got out of the car and walked around the car to stand in front of Andrew. "Hey, can I ask you something?", asked Issac putting his hands in his pockets. "Anything.", said Andrew looking into Isaac's eyes. Isaac took a deep breath, "C-Can I... uh... stay with you, tonight?", he asked. Andrew was overjoyed but hid his excitement well, "Of course you can. You can sleep over any time you like.", said Andrew shaking the gas nozzle then hanging it up. Isaac smiled and tried not to blush as he got back into the car. Andrew got back into the car and started the engine.

3 minutes later, 2 blocks, and one stop-light later, Syd spoke up, "So... What's going on between you two? Are you guys dating or...", his voice trailed off. Isaac and Andrew looked at each other, blushed a little bit, then looked back out through the windshield. "We're... complicated. Let's just leave it at that for now, okay?", said Andrew turning right onto the street that leads to his apartment complex. Syd nodded and kept quiet after that.

When Andrew pulled into the parking lot at his apartment complex, Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Chris were all standing outside Chris' SUV. "Who are those people?", asked Syd apprehensively. "Relax, they're friends.", said Andrew parking his car and unbuckling. Taigen and Syd got out of the car as well. "Hey, what's going on?", asked Andrew leaning on his left leg. "I heard that you know Liam Skarsguard. What is your tie to him?", asked Chris. Andrew rolled his eyes, "Yes, I knew Liam. He was the ex-boyfriend that turned me into an incubus. That was my tie to him. Now he's nothing more than a scorched skeleton on the floor of his former concourse.", explained Andrew smirking. "You killed him?", asked Chris skeptically. "Are you really THAT surprised? I dated that piece of shit for years. I know the ins and outs of his businesses AND pleasures.", explained Andrew proudly. "I am only surprised by the fact that you were successful. Others have tried but nothing seemed to have worked.", said Chris appreciatively. "Personally, I find that there's nothing that a little, or a lot of, magic can't fix.", said Andrew smiling. Chris wore a puzzled look on his face, "I thought you were an incubus.", he said. "I am. But I was a witch, first. Apparently the bite didn't strip my magical abilities when I turned.", explained Andrew shifting his stance. Chris nodded.

"So, care to introduce us to the rest of your entourage?", asked Scott gesturing to Taigen and Syd. "This is my cousin, Syd. He's a werewolf.", Andrew pointed to Syd, "And this is Taigen. He is one of my closest friends.", said Andrew pointing to Taigen. "Is he a werewolf, too?", asked Stiles. Taigen snickered, "No. I'm a vampire.", he said. Upon hearing the word, "vampire", Chris whipped out a mini-crossbow and pointed it at Taigen. Andrew's eyes blacked out, "Do it, and I will 'Freaky-Friday' your ass.", he said. Chris thought for a second than put his crossbow away. "Alright then, now that the introductions and unfortunate threats have been initiated. What's going on?", said Andrew, his eyes reverting back to brown. "Did you know Liam was responsible for the lack of hunters in my family?", asked Allison with a slight glare. "No, I didn't. I knew he was waging a war with the hunter families in New England but it wasn't exactly my main concern at that time.", explained Andrew. Stiles looked confused, "What WAS your main concern, then.", he asked. "I was still a newborn incubus at the time. I was busy learning to control my new abilities.", said Andrew flashing his turquoise eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys were alright, after Allison's dad told us about Liam we rushed out of the house trying to find you guys.", explained Scott in a soothing tone. "I appreciate your concern, but we're fine. Liam had Syd captured, Taigen came to me for help, 3 hours later, here we are.", said Andrew. Isaac looked at Scott with a shocked expression on his face, "Oh, before I forget, I'm staying here tonight.", he said. Scott nodded, "Thank you for telling me.", he said. Isaac nodded back then went silent. "Alright, we'll leave you guys to do whatever you plan on doing. Keep out of trouble, will you?", said Scott looking at Andrew. "Shouldn't be too hard now that Liam's dead.", said Andrew smiling. Scott chuckled a bit, "See you guys tomorrow.", he said. "Yeah, see you then.", said Andrew.

As soon as Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Chris were out of earshot Syd spoke up, "That guy with the crossbow seems like a douche.", he said. "He's really not. I don't know why aimed at Taigen but I DO know he had no reason to.", said Andrew crossing his arms. "You read his mind?", asked Isaac rhetorically. "Didn't have to. Taigen hasn't harmed an innocent soul in over a hundred and fifty years.", said Andrew gesturing to Taigen. "Really? It feels like it's only been five years.", said Taigen. Andrew snickered, "Must be nice to have an eternity to forgive yourself, eh?", he said. Taigen made a face at Andrew in reply. "So, let's move this party inside, shall we?", said Andrew gesturing towards the entrance door.

Andrew poured drinks for Isaac, Taigen, Syd, and himself, "All right. We got blood for Taigen, B- as always. Some soda for Isaac because he's under age. Jagermeister for Syd because after today, he needs a strong drink. And last , but not least, whiskey on the rocks for me because I fuckin' can.", he said. The guys laughed at Andrew's descriptions of the drinks. "So, Isaac, tell us a little about yourself. Andrew here, hasn't told us anything.", said Taigen taking a sip of blood. "There's not much to tell. My mother died when I was younger and my dad was an abusive prick. He was killed by a kanima a few months ago.", explained Isaac taking a sip of his soda. "Oh, I'm sorry, man.", said Taigen with an apologetic tone. Isaac nodded his head, "It's okay, I'm actually kind of glad he's gone.", he said with a slight chuckle. "You know, Syd and I got into it with a kanima back in 2010. We were backpacking through Wisconsin and one night, we left the bar sometime after midnight and about 2 miles down the road we see something dart off the road and into the woods, thought it might be a deer. We walked for a few more minutes and than, out of nowhere, the kanima came speeding out of the forest and threw Syd, like, 10 feet in the air and then paralyzed me with that vemon that kanimas have in their claws.", explained Taigen nudging Syd as he was taking a sip of his Jager, causing him to jump a bit and spit some Jager back into the glass. "Did it just run off after that?", asked Isaac.

Taigen shook his head, "Oh, no. It toyed with me for a little while which gave Syd the opportunity to wolf-out and catch it off guard.", he said. "Threw it around like a chew toy before I finally was able to claw its jugular open.", said Syd setting his glass down. "The weirdest thing was, it turned out to be one of the bar patrons that had left a few minutes before we had. We then knew why he had left in such a hurry.", explained Taigen taking another swig of blood. "Did you ever find out who was controlling him?", asked Isaac setting his soda down on the counter. "Controlling him? What are you talking about?", asked Syd tilting his head slightly. "A kanima is more than just another creature the bite could turn you into. A kanima is a lapdog for someone. From the moment of the first turn, the kanima seeks a master.", explained Isaac.

Andrew checked the time, "Oh, shit! We gotta get some sleep. Isaac's got school and I gotta do some stuff for George down at the bar.", he said. "I can miss one day of school, Andrew...", said Isaac trailing off trying to act cute. "No, you most certainly can not. Your education is important. Besides, Scott would probably kill me if I let you miss a whole day at school.", explained Andrew setting his whiskey glass down. "But-", started Isaac but Andrew cut him off, "No 'buts'. You're getting up at 7:30, I will drive you to school, you will attend ALL of your classes and then you will go to lacrosse practice. Then, if Stiles can't give you a ride, you will call me and I will be there to give you a ride back to Scott's.", said Andrew in an authoritative tone. Isaac grumbled in response. "That's what I thought. Now, let's go.", said Andrew turning Isaac around and guiding him towards the bedroom. "Good night, guys.", said Taigen waving. "Night.", said Andrew shutting the bedroom door.

Once again, as they were getting undressed for bed. Isaac and Andrew checked each other out while the other wasn't looking. They got into the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Good night, Isaac.", said Andrew looking over at Isaac. "Night, Andrew.", said Isaac looking over at Andrew. After 10 seconds of silence, "Andrew, you awake?", asked Isaac. "Yeah, why?", asked Andrew shifting a bit. "Can... um... can we c-cuddle?", asked Isaac innocently. Without verbally answering, Andrew rolled to face Isaac and wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist. Isaac then rolled over to face Andrew, wrapped an arm around Andrew's waist, and pulled him closer. "Isaac?", whispered Andrew. Isaac adjusted his head on the pillow, "Yeah?", he whispered back. "I'm glad you chose to stay with me, tonight.", whispered Andrew. Isaac smiled in the darkness of the room, "I'm glad, too.", he whispered. "Do you, maybe, wanna come see my show on Friday? I can guarantee a good seat.", said Andrew smirking. Isaac thought on it for a minute, "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'll go.", he said. "Awesome.", said Andrew trying to hide the excitement in his voice and completely failing. With that, Andrew and Isaac soon fell asleep in each others arms, and for once, they didn't feel the need to "sleep with one eye open".


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in the Motherland

Chapter 11: Trouble in the Motherland

After 4 days without danger knocking on their doors, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia decided to treat themselves and take the night off to go see Andrew's show at the Black Rainbow. Andrew made sure they got one of the bigger booths closer to the stage. Five minutes later, the lights went out, and bright blue ones lit up the stage. Only Andrew's, Ben's, and Jordan's faces were hidden. They started marching, then a sports whistle blew. "I'm on the battlefield like 'oh my god' (oh la la). Knocking soldiers down like house of cards (oh la la). I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la). Yes, I'm a one woman a-army (oh la la, oh la la, oh la la).", sang Andrew dancing. Isaac noticed Andrew's jacket. It was an army jacket that had been altered so that the arrows on the sleeves were pointing in the opposite direction of actual military rank arrows so he didn't get in trouble if they was a military person there. It also had coat tails that came down about half way down the back of Andrew's thighs. "I pull up in a matte black super car, like Whitney, yeah, no bodyguards. I'm stylin' on 'em, gettin' 'em hard. I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard. If you see me at the club in Hollywood, you know I bring that Detroithood. You like it and you're feelin' good. You know that you want it, you know that you would. Let's march tonight, the music is still playin' so get up and fight. You know that you want it, you know that you would.", rapped/sang Andrew. "Alright, first round is on the house, guys.", said George setting a platter with Scott and the gang's drinks on it down on the table to pass them out. "Thanks!", said Stiles enthusiastically. "You're very welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.", said George as he started walking back to the bar. "One, two, three, hut! March if you don't give a fuck! One, two, three, hut! (oh la la, oh la la). One, two, three, hut! March if you don't give a fuck! One, two, three, hut! (oh la la, oh la la).", sang Andrew.

"I didn't know he could rap.", said Stiles looking over at Scott. "I didn't either, but it doesn't seem that hard. You're basically just speaking to a beat.", said Scott taking a sip of his water. "I love his jacket.", said Lydia looking over at Allison. "Me too. I think I'd like it more if the military arrows weren't there. Altered or not.", said Allison looking at Lydia. The song ended, everyone applauded and Andrew took off his jacket and tossed it over to the table where Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia were sitting. "Thank you. Thank you, so much. Wow,", Andrew brushed some hair out of his face, "I'm glad we had such a great turn out for tonight. Have any of you been here before?", he asked. The about half the crowd shouted things along the lines of "hell yes". "Good, then you know what to expect.", said Andrew laughing a little. Scott and the gang looked at each other then back at Andrew. "This next song is for those people out there that have dated those rich bitches. You know, they try to buy your affections because they think material items are what's important in a relationship because their parents never pulled the golden spoon out of their fuckin' mouths.", joked Andrew. The crowd laughed and clapped for him. "Well, this song is basically saying 'you want to buy my affections and not be truly invested in this relationship? Fine by me, I'll play your game, and you will fucking lose'. This song is called 'Rich Boi'.", said Andrew while trying to contain his laughter. Lydia laughed pretty hard because Jackson was kind of like that when they first started dating. He bought her diamond earrings for their one month anniversary. As much as she loved those earrings, she wanted his heart more than his money or his gifts.

"Give it up. You want my juicy, red lips, no lie. Burn it up, no paper's buyin' my love, aiight. Fire up. No dicks are shootin' me down, tonight. Give it up. You're pussy whipped so it's on, tonight. If you love me, love me, love me. I'll drive ya, drive ya crazy. You can spend it, spend it on me. Let's go baby. Blow that money on me. Everybody knows that your daddy pays. Blow that money on me. Everybody knows I will play your game. I want this! Look at that! Buy me that! Little little little rich boi! Blow that money on me. Everybody knows that your daddy pays! Little little little rich boi. Little little little rich boi!", sang Andrew. "Hey guys, what did we miss?", said Taigen as he and Syd sat down at the booth with Scott and his pack. "Just the first song.", said Isaac using his head to gesture to the stage. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, you want one?", asked Syd using his thumb to point to the bar. "Yeah, grab me some whiskey.", said Taigen giving Syd a five dollar bill. "Ok, be right back.", said Syd turning to walk away. "Throw your Benjamins in the sky. Rollin' up in a lincoln, I'm so high. Throwin' washingtons, I don't like. I don't like. ", sang Andrew.

A few minutes later, Syd came back with a jagerbomb in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. "Here's your change, Taigen.", said Syd handing Taigen three dollars and his whiskey glass. "Thank you, Syd.", said Taigen putting the money away and sipping his whiskey. "All right,", Andrew's speaking voice came through over the sound system, "I know usually my shows are fun and energetic but seeing as we haven't covered a ballad yet, I thought tonight would be a great night to throw this one at you guys. And I promise you, it's not gonna put you to sleep. This song is called 'Love Someone'.", explained Andrew as the lights switched from yellow and red to a dim blue and white. "Oh, damn.", said Taigen sipping his whiskey. "What?", asked Allison setting her soda glass down after taking a sip. "He only sings a ballad when he's feeling emotional. And he tries to hide it by passing a ballad off as 'just a change in the line up'.", explained Taigen. Isaac wore a worried expression on his face, not that anyone could tell because of the dim lights and the overall darkness of the bar. Does he regret killing Liam? Did he still have some leftover feelings for him? Nah, that's not possible. If he did, he wouldn't have roasted him. thought Isaac to himself.

A piano started playing, then the drums and guitar picked up. "Mama never taught me how to love. Daddy never taught me how to feel. Mama never taught me how to touch. Daddy never showed me how to heal. Mama never set a good example. Daddy never held Mama's hand. Mama found everything hard to handle. Daddy never stood up like a man. I've walked around, broken. Emotionally frozen. Getting it on, getting it wrong. How do you love someone without getting hurt? How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone? How do you love, how do you love someone?", sang Andrew.

Allison and Stiles both wiped tears away from their eyes. This song was powerful enough to bring their feelings for Scott and Lydia to the surface. Allison broke up with Scott because he's a werewolf and she's a hunter. Lydia constantly denies feeling anything for Stiles. Scott's torn between fighting for Allison and giving up and moving on. Stiles wants Lydia because in his world she's the wind beneath his wings. "It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside. It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied.", sang Andrew. During the last chorus of the song, Isaac noticed that Andrew teared up a little and instantly wanted to run up to the stage and wrap Andrew in his arms and never let him go.

"Thank you. This next song is about being who you are and not giving a shit. Like, if you wanna do a girls' night, fuckin' go out and do that shit. Fuck what your man thinks. He gets to see his buds all the damn time yet when you come home wasted at 2 a.m. YOU'RE the bad guy? I don't think so. This song is called 'Naughty Naughty'.", said Andrew turning his back to the audience. "This is the song he uses to sweep the emotions from the ballad under the rug.", said Taigen finishing his whiskey. "Naughty naughty naughty, we like to party. I know ya hate it 'cause I flirt with everybody. Naughty naughty naughty we just wanna party. Naughty naughty naughty we like to party. I know ya hate it 'cause I flirt with everybody. Naughty naughty naughty we just wanna party. It's all about fun and games until I hurt somebody. Definitely not an angel but I'm not that evil, ya know. I'm just so addicted to beautiful people, WUH-OH! I'm getting sucked into the night. I'm out of hand and losing control, oh no. Get me wrong or get me right, you know that I can never say no, OH! Naughty naughty naughty we like to party. I know ya hate it 'cause I flirt with everybody. Naughty naughty naughty we just wanna party. It's all about fun and games until I hurt somebody.", sang Andrew while strutting across the stage.

"So, what's the plan after the show?", asked Syd. Scott looked at his pack then at Taigen and Syd, "Stiles and I were planning on shooting over to our friend, Derek's. Other than that, I guess we'll all be going home. It's been a quiet week and I'm sure some of us would like to keep it that way.", he said. "That's a shame. I get it though. You're all 17 yet you're in supernatural danger at least a few times a month. Enjoy the silence while it lasts. In this world, you never know what's gonna come out of the woodwork next.", said Taigen looking over at Scott. "I know I said that we'd stay home. Kiss and watch a boring show. And you know what I said!? OH HELL NO I GOTTA GO!-oh. YEAAAAAAAAAOW", sang/screamed Andrew crouching down and point at someone.

"So, do you guys just, like, free roam the country, or something?", asked Stiles. Syd nodded, "Yeah, we started at home in Vermont. Then went up to Maine, spent a month there, then went to Mass, Connecticut, Rhode Island, cut across to Wisconsin, down to Kentucky, over to Kansas, up to Oregon, and now we're here.", he said. Stiles' eyes grew wide for a second, "Wow. That's a lot of traveling.", he said. "Yeah, and we're not stopping anytime soon.", said Taigen chuckling. "As always, you guys are a fantastic audience. I want to say 'thank you' not only to the regulars and the newbies that come here to get wasted and hear me scream my head off, but to my dancers, Ben and Jordan. They're amazing, I couldn't ask for better dancers. I love you guys. I also want to thank George, the bartender and owner of the Black Rainbow for allowing me to come up here and entertain you guys for half an hour on Friday nights. You're an amazing person, George, and your wife would be so fucking proud of what you've accomplished over the past years. My last 'thank you' is for my friends that, despite wanting a quiet Friday night, came out to support me tonight. Thank you guys, it means a lot to me. I'll see you guys later!", said Andrew putting the microphone back on the mic-stand and walking off the stage.

Andrew walked out of the bar clutching his duffle bag to see Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Taigen and Syd all waiting by Andrew's car, "Hey! Did you guys enjoy the show?", he asked. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could rap like that!", said Stiles smiling. "It took a lot of practice but I got the hang of it.", said Andrew putting his coat on. "How do you dance like that? Seems like you'd have to have bones made of rubber so you don't accidentally snap your neck.", said Lydia pulling the strap on her purse further onto her shoulder. "Again, lots of practice. We practice three times a week for about an hour or two.", explained Andrew. Allison shifted which leg had more weight on it, "How about your voice? Seems like you take a lot of pride in it.", she asked. "Oh, absolutely. If there's one thing I value more than my magic, it's my voice. I spend more time practicing my vocals then I do my dance routines.", said Andrew taking a bottle of water out of his duffle bag and unscrewing the cap.

"So, what's the game plan, now?", asked Taigen. Andrew thought for a moment, "I don't know... Go back to my place and fuck around with a Ouija board?", he suggested. Taigen and Syd glared in disapproval at Andrew. "Oh, my god. It's a joke, assholes.", said Andrew rolling his eyes. "What's wrong with using a Ouija board?", asked Stiles curiously "If a human uses one, nothing. But, when Andrew uses a Ouija board...", said Taigen trailing off looking at Andrew. Everyone was looking at Andrew now. "I may have summoned a demon or two.", said Andrew sheepishly. Taigen raised an eyebrow, "'A demon or two'? Try THREE.", he said firmly. "What does it matter how many I ACCIDENTALLY summoned? I banished them back to the astral plane, did I not?", said Andrew defensively. "True. But still it is better not to joke about it.", said Taigen. "That's what people do, Taigen. We make mistakes, learn from them, then, later on, we joke about how dumb we were.", explained Andrew after taking a sip of water. "Do other humans joke about 9/11?", asked Taigen. Andrew snickered, "Yes, actually, some people do. However, those people are are idiots. Also, you can't compare something as minor as accidentally summoning a few demons to something as tragic as purposelly crashing a plane into the twin towers.", he said. "If you hadn't banished them something worse could have happened. You know that, right?", said Taigen shifting his stance. "Well, it's a good thing I banished them, then.", said Andrew.

The discussion was cut short by Syd's phone going off. Syd took his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, "Shit, I gotta take this. I'll be right back.", he said walking off to answer the call. "How long ago did this happen?", asked Scott. Andrew looked at Taigen and shrugged, "Roughly seven or eight years ago, why?", he said. "Just wondering.", said Scott. "I was still getting used to the majority of my powers when it happened. The town went through a black out due to a passing storm. It was Taigen, Syd, Syd's girlfriend, and myself in my room. We were listening to music, drinking soda like the good little children we were when Syd's girlfriend found my Ouija board. Two hours later we're running for our lives through the forest behind my house because my dumb ass summoned three demons who wanted to possess us. Six hours of running and hiding later, I found a spell to banish them.", explained Andrew.

"Six hours? When did you get back home?", asked Stiles. Andrew laughed, "Not till three days later. After that night I spent a few days with my grandmother learning how and what I did to bring them from the astral plan to ours.", he said. "Didn't your family wory about you?", asked Lydia adjusting her purse again. Andrew shook his head, "No. No they didn't. They barely cared about me. I'd try to tell them something exciting that happened at school and they'd either ignore me or turn up the tv to shut me out. They amazed me after I came out. They showed me enough attention to last a lifetime. My dad showed me attention through his fists and various objects around the house, and my mother showed me attention by trying to "exercise the gayness" from me. The only thing she managed to do was piss me off enough to make her start choking on her words so she couldn't finish her prayer. I reversed the spell once she started coughing up blood. Unfortunately, I fainted shortly after the spell was reversed due to the fact that my dad was still clobbering me.", he explained.

"What happened after that?", asked Lydia. Andrew looked far off into the darkness of the forest bordering the bar's parking lot, remembering exactly what had happened. He remembers waking up to a house engulfed in darkness. He remembers carefully getting up and quietly sneaking back into his room and packing a suitcase. He remembers texting Liam, asking if he could stay with him that night and actually enjoy his 18th birthday that was just hours away. He remembers going over to his window and opening it, allowing the moonlight and the cold, nighttime breeze wash through the room and leaping out the window with his suitcase in hand. He remembers creating a storm inside his parents' room as he walked away, telekinetically wheeling his suitcase behind him. "I went to Liam's, it was my birthday the next day and I wanted to be able to enjoy it. That night, a few seconds past my actual birth time, Liam gave me the bite.", said Andrew not wanting to discuss this subject anymore. "Do you think your family has changed over the past few years?", asked Allison buttoning up her coat to stop her shivering. "Hell no. They're too religious to change. They will forever be stuck in their right-wing ways. The only one that might have changed is my brother, Max. But, even that's a long shot.", said Andrew rolling his eyes.

"In spite of this storytelling being utterly enthralling, we should get back to the main question: what are we all going to do now?", interjected Isaac. Taigen nodded, "Isaac's right. What is the plan?", he said. "Lydia and I were gonna go catch a movie, anyone wanna come?", asked Allison. Taigen perked up, "What movie?", he asked. "Some comedy spoof of a horror movie.", said Allison looking over at Taigen. Taigen looked over at Syd, who was still on the phone, then looked back at Allison, "We're in.", he said. "Stiles and I were gonna go to Derek's and visit him.", said Scott gesturing in the general direction of Derek's loft. "What are you gonna do?", asked Syd looking at Isaac. "I-I don't know.", said Isaac with a shrug. "Well, you're welcome to join us at the movies.", said Allison with a smile. "Or you could come with us to Derek's.", said Scott. "Yeah, I'll go,", Isaac looked over at Andrew, "What about you, Andrew? Wanna meet Derek?", he asked. Andrew shrugged, "Sure, I don't have anything else to do tonight.", he said. "Great, let's get going.", said Scott happily. Isaac held out his arm for Andrew to take. Andrew felt Allison's jealousy burning through the atmosphere. As he and Isaac walked arm-in-arm away from Allison, Lydia and Taigen, Andrew turned his head back to Allison and flashed his incubus eyes at her, basically saying, "I'm winning".

Allison's jealousy flared more, which made Andrew giggle. "What are you giggling at?", asked Isaac. Andrew looked into Isaac's eyes, "I'll tell you later.", he said. Scott, Stiles Isaac and Andrew all piled into Stiles' jeep and set off for Derek's, leaving Allison, Lydia, Taigen, and Syd in the parking lot. "You okay, Allison?", asked Taigen in a gentle voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should get going if we're gonna catch that movie.", said Allison in a shaky voice. "I couldn't agree more.", Taigen turned to see Syd was still on the phone, "Hey, Syd, tell her to call ya later, we gotta get a move on!", he called. Syd nodded and said his good byes to the other person on the phone then hung up and jogged back over to Taigen. "Sorry, guys. My girlfriend usually calls me around this time once a week.", said Syd putting his phone back into his pocket. "Why isn't she travelling with you two?", asked Lydia curiously. "She's in a bit of trouble back home. She got into it with a few emissaries and she ended up on this, like, supernatural probation. However, unlike human probation, she's restricted to the county she lives in and cannot leave unless she is accompanied by one of the emissaries she fought with.", explained Syd with a slight sadness in his voice. "So she can only call you once a week?", asked Lydia adjusting her stance. "Yeah, the emissaries keep her as busy as possible so there's less of a chance of her getting into more trouble.", said Syd.

Allison pinned some of her hair behind her ear, "Is she a werewolf, too?", she asked. "No, she's half human and half demon.", said Syd. Lydia and Allison looked at each other then back at Syd, "How did she end up half demon?", asked Allison. "I-It's a long story. You'd be better off asking either Andrew or Levity herself.", said Syd itching his arm. "Why ask Andrew?", asked Lydia raising an eyebrow. "He tells it better than I can. All I can say is it started with a deal her mother made with a voodoo priest.", said Syd. Allison checked her watch, "We should really be going. The movie starts in 20 minutes and it takes 10 minutes to get across town from here.", she said. "All right, let's get going, then.", said Taigen gesturing to Allison's car with a smile.

"When you meet Derek, don't be surprised if he's apprehensive at first. He doesn't trust many people. His uncle, Peter, may be there as well. Don't feel too threatened by him unless he starts wanting something from you. He likes to use people for his own personal gain. That's why he turned Lydia into a banshee. He wants something from her, but we haven't figured it out yet.", warned Scott turning in his seat to face Andrew who was sitting in the backseat with Isaac. "Beware the nephew with trust issues and his uncle the moocher, got it.", said Andrew paraphrasing Scott's warning. "Also, if Cora is there, she's pretty much a younger, female version of Derek. She doesn't trust most people and she's kind of a smart-ass.", said Stiles turning onto Derek's street. "'and the niece is equally mistrustful but you can still have a decent conversation with her', dully noted.", said Andrew paraphrasing again.

Stiles parked the jeep next to Derek's SUV, "Everyone got what they need?", he asked. "Yes.", said Scott, Isaac, and Andrew simultaneously. "All right, let's go.", said Stiles opening his door and moving the seat forward so Andrew could climb out. Scott did the same for Isaac. "Wow, and I thought my part of town was bad.", said Andrew looking around. "It's the only place where people wouldn't bother him. Other than his uncle, of course.", said Isaac taking Andrew's hand in his own when Stiles and Scott weren't looking. Andrew blushed a little bit but it quickly faded.

The sound of Stiles' knocking on the huge, steel door to Derek's loft could be heard at the bottom floor. "Come in!", called Derek from the other side of the door. Upon opening the door, the boys were greeted by Derek standing behind a table in front of a window that overlooked the city. His sister, Cora, was standing on the other side of the table looking at a map, and Peter was just getting to the bottom of the spiral staircase in the corner of the room. "Scott, what are you guys doing here? And who's this?", asked Derek gesturing towards Andrew. "That, my dear nephew is the incubus you missed fighting the other night.", said Peter leaning on the table. Derek's eyes narrowed and turned a cold, steel blue. "Easy, Cujo. I'm not here to fight.", said Andrew sarcastically. "Why are you here?", asked Derek with a slight growl. "Because I'm not the type of person to be sitting home alone doing nothing on a Friday night. I was invited to come along and I accepted the invitation. I know you don't trust people but trust that I am not your enemy unless you throw the first punch.", explained Andrew putting his hands on his hips.

With that, Derek's eyes returned to their natural light blue. "Anyway, we were at Andrew's show and decided to come visit you.", explained Scott trying to get the conversation to a better, less violent point. "His show?", asked Cora with a skeptic tone. "Yes, MY show. I'm a singer in a cover band. I do shows at the Black Rainbow on Friday nights.", Andrew turned toward Cora, "Also, I just want to say now nice it is to actually have a conversation that doesn't consist of growls, roars, and claw swipes.", he said. Cora crossed her arms, "It's also nice to have a conversation without you sucking the life force out of our friends.", she said. Andrew laughed, "Touche.", he said.

"So, what are you three doing?", asked Stiles. Derek gave a slight glare, "Well, Cora and I are trying to devise a plan, and Peter is doing absolutely nothing to help.", he said turning his glare on his uncle. "I'm sorry. How can I help your plan fail anymore than it already will?", said Peter sarcastically. "Well, for one, you could stop shooting down every idea that Cora and I come up with.", said Derek with an irritated look on his face. "Well, excuse me for being realistic. I want you to do this. But, I also want you to do it RIGHT.", explained Peter gesturing to the map in front of Cora. "What are you trying to do?", asked Andrew walking close enough to the table to see the map. It was a map of Andrew's hometown. "Someone has been sending assassins after Cora and I want to know who and why.", Derek looked up from the paper he was looking at, "And no, you can't help.", he said.

"Too bad. I'm helping whether you like it or not.", said Andrew crossing his arms. "No, you're not. My loft, my rules.", said Derek firmly. "Oh, yeah?,", Andrew pointed at the map, "MY hometown, MY jurisdiction.", he said. Derek and Cora looked at each other then back at Andrew and sighed, "Fine, you can help.", he said. "Good. Now, then. What do we know?", said Andrew leaning over the table. "We know that the assassins come from what is apparently your hometown. Other than that, we don't know much.", said Derek walking away from the table and over to a box that was sitting on the coffee table and brought the box back to the table. "I found this stuck in the wall of a building after their latest attempt to kill me.", said Cora as Derek set the box on the table and slid it over to Andrew.

Andrew opened the box and saw a steel athame sitting inside. Upon closer inspection, Andrew noticed that there was a dried blueish-purple substance in the center of the blade. Andrew picked the athame up by the handle and hovered his hand above it, slowly moving down the blade. Suddenly, Andrew's eyes blacked out and the athame started glowing a bright orange. "What's happening?", asked Derek with a worried expression on his face. The athame glowed brighter, causing everyone to shield there eyes and take a step back. "Andrew?", asked Isaac taking a step towards him.

However, as soon as Isaac took that step forward, a wave of magical energy knocked Andrew backward into Isaac's arms and the athame landed of the floor, stuck in the concrete like a miniature Excalibur. "Andrew are you alright? Open your eyes, please?", said Isaac cradling Andrew that much closer. Andrew slowly opened his eyes to see Isaac starring back at him, then the pain set in, "Ow, my head.", he said sitting up. "What was that?", asked Cora looking confused. "That,", Andrew got to his feet, "was my failed attempt at figuring out who's athame that is.", he said. "Care to share the details?", asked Peter crossing his arms. "Most of the organizations back home use witches to enchant their weapons. Some enchant them with a locator spell. Others enchant them with a offensive protection spell that electrocutes anyone that's not part of the organization when they touch it.", explained Andrew looking over at Peter. "And what enchantment was put on this one?", asked Scott taking a step forward. "A defensive-protection. Anyone that tries to touch it or disenchant it like I did gets knocked on their ass by a wave of energy.", said Andrew walking around the athame and over to the table. "Than why was Cora able to pick it up?", asked Derek gesturing to the athame. "She's the target. It's meant to kill her so the enchantment wouldn't work on her. Also, did you happen to notice the dried substance on the blade itself?", explained Andrew gesturing to Cora. Derek shook his head, "No. If I did, I may have thought it was simply part of the blade.", he said.

Andrew telekinetically picked up the athame and floated it towards Derek, "If you look closely at hilt, you'll see a tiny hole on either side if the blade.", he said. Derek looked and sure enough, there they were: two holes about a millimeter wide, "I see them. But, that doesn't explain the dried substance on the actual blade.", he said pointing to said substance. Andrew floated the athame towards Cora, "Seeing as you're the only one who can actually touch this thing, would you be so kind as to give the handle a slight squeeze?", he asked. Cora nervously grabbed the athame and gentlely squeezed he handle, causing more blueish/purple liquid to come shooting out and splash onto the floor. "What the hell is that?", asked Cora as she let Andrew take hold of the athame with his mind again. "That, my dear, is liquid Wolf's Bane. This knife is specifically engineered for werewolf targets. The assassin would stab the werewolf and squeeze the handle at the same time, not only making sure that the werewolf was seriously injured, but that he or she wasn't going to be able to heal.", explained Andrew slowly turning the athame in mid-air so everyone could see exactly what he was talking about. "How do you know so much about these knives?", asked Peter sitting on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I had a friend who's last memory was a knife like this stabbing right through his heart. Even though I was a block away I still felt his pain as if it was my own.", explained Andrew as he glared at Peter than stared off into space. Everyone went silent for a few seconds. "Anyway, there's no special organization that uses these altered athames, lots of the ones back home use them on a regular basis.", said Andrew snapping back to reality. "Are these organizations hunters like the Argents?", asked Stiles looking at the athame then at Andrew. "Nope, some of them are just hired killers that have knowledge of the supernatural world.", said Andrew. "I have a question. It has nothing to do with the knife, it's more of a personal question.", said Peter getting up from the couch and walking towards Andrew. "I'm an open book, ask me anything you wish and I will have an answer.", said Andrew turning to face Peter. "Anything? Be careful what you wish for, boy. I may want to take advantage of that.", said Peter stepping closer to Andrew. "No, YOU be careful. The minute you try to take advantage of me is the minute I turn you into a toad and run you over with my car. Now then, ask your question.", said Andrew quickly steering the conversation onto its former path.

Peter smiled, "My question is: if Wolf's Bane, Mountain Ash and Mistletoe are our weaknesses as werewolves, what's yours as an incubus?", he asked. "Abstinence.", answered Andrew coldly. Stiles and Cora both chuckled. "Satisfied?", asked Andrew raising an eyebrow. "For now.", replied Peter. "Are there any markings on the knife to help indicate which organization it belongs to?", asked Scott looking at Derek. Derek shook his head again, "No. Not unless you count the design on the butt-end of the knife.", he said. Andrew brought the athame closer to himself and inspected it. The end of the knife was flattened upon finishing and the organization's insignia stamped on the flattened end. It was a seven-pointed star with a crescent moon in the middle. Andrew sighed, "Shit.", he said. "What? Do you recognize the symbol?", asked Cora shifting her stance. "Indeed, I do. This organization wasn't hired by some big wig to take you out, Cora.,", Andrew looked up at her, "They put the hit out on you themselves.", he said.

"Who are they?", asked Cora trying to hide the worry in her voice. "They're the one organization I was hoping NOT to deal with. They call themselves the 'Sisters of Death'; Witches that consider themselves above supernatural law. They execute any and all contracts that come their way, no matter the price, which is why they're so popular. This also means that they enchant their weapons themselves. Now, where the liquid Wolf's Bane comes in, I have no idea.", explained Andrew. Peter spoke up, "And you know so much about this organization because...", he said trailing off. "Because my now-dead ex loved hiring them. The Sisters of Death were the one group of assassins he could hire without anyone knowing what he was doing.", said Andrew whipping his head in Peter's direction. "What do you mean by that?", asked Scott.

"The Sisters of Death cover their tracks better than a lot of other groups in the area. You make a deal with them, they'll cover your tracks too.", explained Andrew looking at everyone. "Do you know where their hideout is?", asked Derek prying for information. "No. As I tell everyone that asks, I never paid much attention to Liam's 'business affairs', just his personal ones.", explained Andrew putting his hands in his pockets. "Is there anyone who would know?", asked Cora. Andrew thought for a moment, "Possibly, I just need some time to find out if she's still alive or not. A lot can happen in 6 years, you know?", he said. "You have 48 hours. Monday morning we set off for your hometown.", said Derek with an authoritative tone. "I'll bring the coffee.", said Andrew cracking his knuckles out of habit. "In the meantime, how about we do something else.", suggested Stiles hoping to switch the conversation.

Three hours later, the boys finally piled back into Stiles jeep and headed back to the Black Rainbow so Andrew could get his car. "Sorry about making you drive back to the bar, Stiles. I should have just followed you guys over.", said Andrew leaning forward so Stiles could hear him over the radio. "Nah, don't worry about it, dude. I don't mind.", said Stiles turning left onto the street that led back to the bar.

George was just closing up when Andrew and Isaac hopped out of Stiles' jeep. "Hey, Andrew! Forget something?", asked George locking the door. "Oh, you know, just my car.", laughed Andrew taking his jacket off to reveal the tattoos that weren't being covered up by his black tank top. George chuckled as he tugged on the doors to make sure they were properly locked, "Have a good night, Andrew.", he called as he headed over to his truck. "Scott knows you're coming with me, right?", asked Andrew as he and Isaac got into Andrew's car. "Yeah, I told him when we were leaving Derek's.", said Isaac putting his seat belt on. "All right. Let's go.", said Andrew as the engine turned over.

Andrew honked and waved as he and Isaac pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "So, what do you want to do when we get back to my place?", asked Andrew coming to a stop at a red light. "I don't know. What CAN we do?", said Isaac adjusting in his seat. "Well... we could watch movies... or something...", said Andrew as he realized he didn't really have anything for he and Isaac to do other than watch movies, eat, or get intimate, which, as much as he yearns for him, Andrew doesn't want to pressure Isaac into it. It needs to be Isaac's decision.

"Andrew?", asked Isaac as the light turned green. "Yeah?", said Andrew driving through the intersection. Isaac paused for a moment. "Isaac, you can talk to me about anything. And I mean ANYTHING.", explained Andrew slowing to another stop at a cross-walk to let a pedestrian cross. "I-I know. I'm just trying to find the right way to phrase it without it sounding weird.", said Isaac while watching the pedestrian cross. "Whenever you're ready.", said Andrew pulling forward again.

By the time they were almost to the entrance to the apartment building, Isaac had not only got the words right, but he had practiced his speech multiple times, "A-Andrew?", he asked. Andrew turned to face Isaac, "Yes?", he replied. Isaac sighed, as many times as he had rehearsed in his head, he still had trouble bringing those words out of his mouth, "I... um... I've been giving this a lot of thought and I wanted to bring this up when it was just you and I alone and nothing was trying to kill us,", Andrew nodded and Isaac continued, "I... was wondering if... uh... heh... if you could um... be my first boyfriend.", he said finally managing to get the words out.

Andrew's face lit up and he smiled, "I thought you'd never ask.", he said slowly leaning in and kissing Isaac. Once Andrew's lips met his, Isaac gave in and started kissing him back. Andrew wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck and Isaac wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist and pulled him closer. Andrew's overwhelming happiness had an effect on his telekinetic abilities, as multiple things in the parking lot, from leaves and rocks, to bikes and cars started levitating. Even tiny particles of dirt started floating about. When they finally pulled away from each other, both Andrew's and Isaac's faces were glowing with happiness. Finally, after all this time, Andrew felt TRULY happy. Isaac felt something deep within him. Was it an overwhelming happiness for finally giving in to his desires? Or, perhaps, was it that he's finally in a relationship in general? That, Isaac could not say, for sure.

"Show me your eyes.", said Andrew excitedly. Isaac looked puzzled, "Why?", he asked. "I have a theory I want to test.", said Andrew playfully squeezing Isaac's bicep. "A-Alright, then.", said Isaac closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were the same bright yellow that were SUPPOSED to be. "Theory tests positive.", said Andrew with a smile while faking like he had a tape recorder in his hand. "What was your theory?", asked Isaac tilting his head slightly to the right. Instead of answering verbally, Andrew took out his phone and showed Isaac his reflection. Isaac saw that his eyes were no longer the dark gold they had been yesterday. "B-But how?", he asked. Andrew wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck again, "Remember when I told you that you were subconsciously beating yourself up for not being able to capture me last week?", he asked. Isaac thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah...?", he said with a confused expression on his face. Andrew leaned forward and whispered, "Mission accomplished, Soldier.", he said kissing Isaac again. Isaac broke the kiss, "What do you mean 'mission accomplished'?", he asked.

"You captured me. Well, a piece of me, anyway.", said Andrew with a smirk. Isaac blushed than leaned in and kissed Andrew. "So... shall we go upstairs and celebrate our finally becoming a couple?", asked Andrew biting his lip seductively. "Slow down there, big boy. Let's wait till I turn 18 to go THAT far.", said Isaac while proceeding to give Andrew an Eskimo kiss. "That's okay. I don't wanna rush this, either. But, for now. We should go inside.", said Andrew. Isaac looked up at the sky than back at Andrew, "Why? There's not a cloud in the sky, just stars.", he said. Andrew's eyes blacked out and all of a sudden, it was raining so hard you'd swear that a car driving through a puddle would cause a tsunami. "Oops.", said Andrew as his eyes turned back to their natural brown. Isaac made a face and opened the door for Andrew. "Thank you, kind sir.", said Andrew slipping inside the hallway. "You're very welcome.", said Isaac closing the door behind him as he and Andrew climbed the stairs to Andrew's apartment.

That night. Isaac and Andrew spent their time making out, listening to music, doing research, and making out some more. Everything felt absolutely perfect for them in those hours they spent together. When they were undressing for bed, even though they still didn't face each other, more stolen glances were exchanged between them, though both would quickly look away if one was caught staring too long. The only awkward thing between them was when they ended up cuddling in the morning. It wasn't that awkward for Andrew, but for Isaac, having your morning wood poke your new significant other in the rear after only being a couple for 14 hours so far... "Awkward" is a bit of an understatement. **_Of course, you would pop up after he and I are finally a couple. But, god forbid you make things awkward beforehand..._**, thought Isaac mentally lecturing his penis for daring to become erect first thing in the morning as if his was the only penis to do so.

"Isaac. It's a boner. It'll deflate. Go back to sleep.", said Andrew after yawning. "How-", started Isaac but Andrew cut him off, "I can feel your worry from here. Relax. Just don't think about it.", he said. Isaac got comfortable again and tried not to think about it. Than, out of reflex, he flexed it. Andrew started giggling and Isaac started blushing. "It's too early for this.", laughed Andrew looking at his phone and seeing it was only 7 a.m. Isaac snuggled closer to Andrew and they both drifted off to sleep for a few more hours.

Later on that afternoon, Isaac and Andrew set to work trying to track down Andrew's (Liam's) contact that would hopefully know the location of the Sisters of Death's HQ. "No. NO. No. I need to speak with her directly... What do you mean she isn't taking calls right now?! The last person in your office I talked to said they were patching me through to someone who could patch me through to her... I swear to god, if you put me on hol- BASTARD!", said Andrew to the person on the other end. "Why is she so hard to get a hold of?", asked Isaac curiously. "She only moonlights as a supernatural underground tattletale. In every-day-life, she's the CEO of a company she inherited from her mother when she passed away back in '04.", explained Andrew taking a sip of the water he had opened five minutes ago but couldn't drink because he had been arguing with almost every secretary this contact has in the building. "Still, you'd think she would have just a little time to answer her own phone.", said Isaac while skimming a paragraph on his phone. "Most CEOs do this. She's just giving me the run-around to see who's calling. If I stay on the phone long enough, she will realize it's someone worth her time and answer. If I hang up, I start this painful call over again, probably getting absolutely nowhere in the process.", said Andrew pacing the floor.

"So, the frustration is just for show, then?", asked Isaac looking up from his phone with a raised eyebrow. "Yes and no. That last guy I talked to really is an asshole. For the last 7 years, he was cheating on his, at the time, wife of 12 years with a girl half his age.", explained Andrew pacing some more. "How do you know?", asked Isaac. Andrew smirked, "I usually didn't accompany Liam on his business trips, but, he was going to Maui so he invited me to tag along, this way he could both work and vacation at the same time and I could just relax. Well, when it came time to do business, he had another co-worker fly out the day after we did, and the contact I'm trying to reach, brought the guy I just called a "bastard". We all went out to dinner that night and I noticed that he was wearing his wedding ring and the woman he had been fawning over all night, wasn't. So, I confronted him about it that night when it was just he and I and he admitted to cheating.", explained Andrew still on hold and pacing.

"How did his wife not know?", asked Isaac setting his phone down for a second to hear Andrew's explanation. "Oh, she does. I told her when we got back. And, after setting everything he owned on fire and watching it burn while cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West, she went down to his office and made such a scene I've never dared try to top it. Of course, he knew I was the one that told her and tried threatening me, saying things like he could freeze my bank account and a bunch of other shit. Joke was on him, though. I've never had a bank account. My gramps never trusted the banks and neither do I. Anyway, he made a mistake threatening me. And that was threatening me in front of Liam. He grabbed the bastard by the collar and headbutted him.", explained Andrew. Isaac's eye widened a bit as if to say "holy crap". Then a question popped into Isaac's head, "If he protected you so well, why assault you after the breakup?", he asked. "Because, we weren't together anymore. To me, I wasn't the one that got away. I was the one he drove away. I was just another pawn in his stupid games. How Brandon put up with him, I have no idea.", said Andrew sipping some water.

"Who is Brandon?", asked Isaac. Andrew's mind flashed images of the tall, dark, and handsome lad that Liam cheated on him with. He moreso remembers the night that he met up with Brandon at the local pub, "a chance to reconcile our differences", he told Brandon. Thankfully, Brandon wasn't human, so, Andrew didn't feel that bad about killing him. But, he realized, once his feelings for Liam had turned to hate, that if he could go back to that night and stop himself from killing Brandon, he would. It really wasn't Brandon's fault. He fell for Liam's stupid charms the same way Andrew had. Not that it made any difference now that they were both dead. "Brandon was the guy that Liam cheated on me with. He was one of Liam's betas, so the reaction to their union was mixed. Some of his pack liked me and wanted him to try to win me back, while others didn't care for me at all. Probably thought I was too wild for a wild child. Anyway, one night about a month later, I called Brandon and invited him to meet me for a drink at the local pub. I told him I wanted to put this fighting over Liam behind us. Well, Brandon foolishly agreed. I sat there at the bar waiting for him to walk into my trap. Later that night, after beating him to a pulp and draining his chi, I dropped his body into the ocean off the pier by Liam's house, just to make Liam the prime suspect when the police started their investigation. But, I realized soon after, that it wasn't Brandon's fault. He'd fallen for Liam just like many others like myself had.", explained Andrew sitting on the coffee table in front of Isaac looking down between his feet.

"Sounds like you regret killing him.", said Isaac watching Andrew sit there and mentally beat himself up. That's also when Isaac heard Andrew sniffle, trying not to cry/get a runny nose in front of his new boyfriend. "I'd give ANYTHING to be able to go back in time and stop myself from killing Brandon. But, alas, that takes power that I am far away from ever having.", said Andrew almost losing control of his tears. Isaac gently pulled Andrew's chin up so that he was looking directly into Andrew's big, beautiful, tear-filled, brown eyes, "Hey, it's all right. That was then, and this is now.", he then gave Andrew a kiss and continued, "Maybe, like Taigen, you need to find a way to forgive yourself.", he said.

Something clicked in Andrew's brain just then. Maybe Isaac was right. Maybe he needed to find a way to finally let go of what he did all those years ago. Just like Taigen is learning to do now. "HELLO!", a female voice screamed over the phone. "Oh, um.. hello?... Holy crap, it's actually you!... You don't remember me? I'm shocked... I'm Liam Skarsguard's ex boyfriend. We met in Maui several years ago... (Andrew laughed) I'm glad to hear you still somewhat remember me... Now, as for the reason I called. I need use of your... other talents. I need to find someone and you're the one with knowledge of all the... groups... in the area... Where am I? I'm out in California at the moment but I will be heading back to Vermont on Monday morning... Alright, sounds good. See you then... Buh-bye.", said Andrew talking to the contact.

"So, she's gonna meet us when we get there?", asked Isaac still looking at Andrew. "Yeah, she's gonna text me the location when we get closer to town.", said Andrew putting his phone away and walking over to the kitchen and bending down to grab something out of one of the lower cupboards. "You already made us lunch, babe.", said Isaac going back to looking at the information on his phone. Suddenly, a loud, metallic, banging sound rang through the kitchen/living room area. Isaac looked to the kitchen so fast you'd think his head would have popped off. The sound was Andrew not being strong enough to gently set the cast iron 20"X 20" cauldron onto the stove. "What are you doing?", asked Isaac getting up off the couch and putting his phone in his pocket. "Whipping up a little something to take the edge off my cravings.", said Andrew lighting the stove. "What cravings?", asked Isaac jumping up to sit on the counter 3 feet from the stove. "My cravings for sexual energy. I don't want to feed off of you and I don't want to feed off of anyone else. So, using my witch-smarts, I found a way to 'curb my appetite'.", explained Andrew pouring a quart of chicken broth into the pot.

"But, what about the night we first met? You fed off of me, then." Isaac pointed out. "Yes, but that was more-so to get you to stop trying to punch me in the face than sustain myself.", said Andrew making a face at Isaac. Isaac made a face back. Then, after a few seconds of silence, Isaac hopped down from the counter. He grabbed Andrew by the back of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall near the bedroom, pinning him there in the process. "Isaac! What the f-" Andrew was cut off by Isaac's lips meeting his own. Isaac pulled away first, "Babe, take what you need from me.", he said, trying to assure Andrew it was okay for him to feed off of him. "Bu-", Andrew started but Isaac cut in, "No 'buts' Mr. Grey. You need sexual energy to survive, plain and simple. I have a surplus of it because I'm supernatural. I'll be fine.", assured Isaac again. Andrew's eyes turned turquoise as he started losing control thanks to Isaac's assurances. Without saying anything, Andrew closed what already little room there was between them, and kissed Isaac again, upon pulling away, they both watched and the turquoise energy flowed from Isaac to Andrew. After the energy stopped flowing, the boys laughed and continued making out for another five minutes, give or take a feed or two. After Andrew was finally able to get control of himself again, he got out from under Isaac and walked back to the kitchen to continue making his elixir.

"You're still gonna make it?", asked Isaac rhetorically. "Yes, but I'm only going to use it for those nights that we aren't together. Also, once I nail this recipe, I can send it off to a friend up in Sacramento who can mass produce it.", said Andrew while rolling the mandrake root in mustard seed. Isaac didn't know what to say. Making the elixir was a good idea, there was no denying that. But, at the same time, it made Isaac feel like he couldn't provide for Andrew. Sensing Isaac's insecurity, or disappointment, rather, Andrew dropped the mustard seed-rolled mandrake root into the pot with a sizzling sound and walked over to Isaac and put one hand on either side of Isaac's beautiful face, "Isaac, I know you want to be able to provide for me, and that's really sweet of you. But, I could kill you if I lose control like I did a few minutes ago.", he said kissing Isaac's nose. "Did you-" Andrew cut Isaac off, "I could sense your disappointment from the kitchen.", he said. Isaac nodded and looked away, sad. "Babe, I'm not like you, I need to feed every few days. Your wolf side needs to feed once a month. But, where as I feed on sex chi, Wolves feed off of the thrill of the kill. Which is why you either lock yourselves up, and yes I am generalizing all werewolves when I say 'you', or you find an anchor. Incubi can have an anchor, too. But, sometimes, the hunger just becomes too strong. So, this is my alternative to draining you of your chi or asking for an open relationship. Not that I would anyway, I think that open relationships are just too complicated, but still. This is the only way, for now.", explained Andrew pulling Isaac's face back towards him so he could kiss him. Andrew broke the kiss when he heard the concoction on the stove start to boil over, "Mm! The elixir!", he said getting up and almost tripping over his own feet trying to rush back into the kitchen. Isaac giggled a little bit and Andrew made a face in reply while stirring the soup and turning the heat down a tad.

Later that evening, Andrew conference called Scott and Derek and passed along what he and Isaac had found out along with what the contact had said. "And how do you know she will send you the right address to meet her at?", asked Derek skeptically over the phone. "Believe me, she'll send me the right address.", said Andrew to the phone on the coffee table. "How can you be so sure?", asked Scott just as skeptically. "Because, as payment, I'm giving her something she wants more than the money she's making at that company she owns.", explained Andrew, wearing an expressionless face. "And, what would that be?", asked Cora over Derek's phone. "An old, and powerful relic, one that I do not need anymore and I am glad to be rid of.", said Andrew. Everyone went silent until Stiles chimed in, "No, like what is it ACTUALLY? Like is it a piece of jewelry, or an article of clothing? What is it?", he said. "It is nothing I wish to discuss over the phone. For now, I need to start making dinner for Isaac and I. I'll see you all Monday.", said Andrew. Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up.

Isaac looked at Andrew, who was still not showing any expression. "Are you okay? You seemed a little irritated.", he said. Andrew looked up and shook his head, "Nah, babe. I'm fine. I'm just devising a plan. I'll let you in on it when we're on the road to Vermont, okay?", he said. Isaac paused before answering, "Why so long?", he asked. "Because I need to make this plan absolutely flawless. This plan needs to not end with the wrong people dying.", said Andrew getting up and walking over to the fridge. Isaac followed suit. "So, what are you making and can I help?" Isaac asked. Andrew closed the door to the fridge with his foot, seeing as his arms were full of a bag of shredded four cheese blend, a family pack of chicken breasts, milk, and butter. "If you would, can you grab four potatoes from the pantry?", he said setting the chicken, milk, butter, and cheese down. "Yeah, no problem.", said Isaac walking past Andrew to the pantry. Andrew put the chicken on a cookie sheet to broil them in the oven while he started on he cheese sauce. Isaac came back with the four potatoes as requested. "Thank you, babe.", said Andrew leaning back to give Isaac a quick kiss while stirring the cheese sauce. "You're very welcome." Isaac said putting his hands on either side of Andrew's waist and kissing him back.

"Alright, that should be good for a couple minutes. Wanna help me with the potatoes. I'll peel them if you cut them into fourths and throw them into the pot next to the sink.", said Andrew getting out a peeler, a knife, and the cutting board. "Sounds good to me.", said Isaac standing at the ready with the knife and cutting board. Then, Andrew realized he completely forgot something. "Crap! The pasta!", he hissed rushing into the pantry. A few seconds later, Andrew emerged from the pantry with a big bag of egg noodles. "Grab me the big kettle from the cupboard, please and thank you.", said Andrew setting the bag down and giving the sauce a quick stir. "So, what are we making, anyway?" Isaac asked while filling the kettle with water. "I don't know it's proper name, but we're putting everything in a nine-by-thirteen inch glass pan and baking it for 20 minutes. Speaking of which, we can take the chicken out now, it'll finish cooking when we put it back in.", explained Andrew grabbing a pair of oven mitts and taking the chicken out.

After he and Isaac got the potatoes peeled, cut, and boiled, the pasta partially cooked (for it was going to finish cooking in the oven), and the sauce simmering, Andrew poured some of the sauce into the empty glass pan. After that, he added the chicken, potatoes, and pasta, threw in some herbs de province, and poured the rest of the sauce in. "Now, for my own special touch.", said Andrew grabbing some crackers out of the pantry. "Feel like doing the honors?" Andrew asked holding out the crackers for Isaac to take. "Sure.", he said taking them out of Andrew's hand. Just to show off, Isaac used his werewolf strength to crush the crackers in once squeeze. Andrew giggled as Isaac handed them back to him. He then tore the wrapper open and sprinkled the crushed crackers all over the chicken/potato/pasta concoction. "There, now we put this back into the oven for twenty minutes or so and, after it's done cooling for five minutes, we can eat.", said Andrew crumpling the wrapper and putting dinner into the oven.

"What do we do in the meantime?", asked Isaac. Andrew gave Isaac a flirtatious and naughty smirk. "No. Not for 2 more months... and 3 days.", said Isaac wagging his finger at Andrew. Andrew smiled and blew Isaac a kiss. Isaac did the same and sat down on the couch. Andrew closed the oven door, set a timer on his phone and walked over and sat with Isaac on the couch, "So, are you sure you want to come with me on Monday? I mean, it's not like you have that day off from school.", he said. Isaac realized what Andrew was getting at, "You don't want me to come, do you?", he insinuated. "No, babe. It's not that I don't WANT you to come. It's just that I don't know what's going to happen when we finally come face to face with the Sisters. I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again. Especially now that we're together.", said Andrew rearranging himself on the couch so that he was facing Isaac.

Isaac thought for a moment, **_Is he right? Would I be safer here? I want to go with him, besides, what happens is he gets hurt? He wont have me there to heal him and the elixir he made takes a bit to settle in and activate. No, I've faced a Kanima, a Darach, and a pack of Alphas, I will go with him and I will be damned if I let anyone talk me out of it._** "I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop that.", he said looking smug at Andrew. "Oh, really. Have you ever heard of a sleeper spell?", said Andrew raising an eyebrow and giving an evil smirk. "No, I haven't. And you're not going to use one on me. I am going with you no matter what you say, babe.", said Isaac reaching over and pulling Andrew closer to him. Andrew wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck and gave him a kiss. Isaac and Andrew made out till the timer on Andrew's phone scared them out of their wits. They then took dinner out, let it cool, ate, watched a movie, and ended up passing out halfway through. They woke up around 3 a.m. and moved into Andrew's room where they didn't even bother to undress before they collapsed onto Andrew's bed and passed back out.

The next morning, the boys woke up cuddling. Andrew made breakfast, Isaac made lunch, and they both made dinner. Derek called after dinner to ask them if they wanted to come to his place and crash there so they didn't have to get up as early or if they were just gonna stay there. "What do you think, babe?" Andrew asked Isaac. "I think if we stay there, we can go over any last minute stuff tonight instead of rushing to understand it at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning." Isaac pointed out. Andrew nodded, "Touche. We'll be there in a little bit.", said Andrew. "Okay, see you guys in a bit.", said Derek as he hung up.

Half an hour later, Andrew and Isaac were knocking on the loft door. "Come in!" Derek called from the table in front of the window. Isaac opened the door and waved Andrew in. "Thank you.", said Andrew walking forward. "What's in the duffle bag?", asked Derek standing there with his arms crossed, as usual. "Lovely little surprises for the Sisters.", said Andrew setting the bag down on the table with a metallic clunking sound. Andrew unzipped the bag and began unloading the "surprises".

"Pepper spray for those who don't want to be directly involved in the fight but still want to defend themselves in some way." Andrew said setting the bottle down and reaching back into the bag. "A German greatsword from the 1800's, it's been refurbished since then, because, let's face, it, no one likes a rusty blade, unless you WANT to give your opponent tetnis. Not that they'll live long enough to be affected by it but still.", he said setting the sheathed blade down on the table next to the pepper spray. "Next we have nun-chucks for those who are agile yet prefer blunt force trauma to laceration.", Andrew set those down and picked up another item out of the bag, "A pair of daggers for those that are agile and prefer laceration wounds to blunt force trauma.", he said putting the daggers down. "Steel knuckl- oh shit, those are mine, whoops." Andrew laughed putting the steel knuckles into this jacket pocket. "A typical wooden staff for those who either have trouble walking or just want to look majestic while they're kicking ass... or to look absolutely foolish if they're not dressed accordingly... and the last weapon I have is an old favorite, the spiked mace, as designed by the French in the 12th century.", he said setting the staff and mace down.

"Why would you bring a spiked mace, though?", asked Peter coming down the spiral staircase. "Really, you're going to question the appropriateness for a spiked mace, yet say nothing about the staff? Also, why would you NOT bring a spiked mace?", said Andrew holding up the mace. "I mean, seriously, this does two types of damage; blunt force AND laceration!" Andrew said excitedly. "The staff isn't that conspicuous. If you had a big cloak or maybe were a shapeshifter, you could lure someone close enough and whack them with the staff.", said Peter gesturing to the staff. "Yes, but, the Sisters wont fall for that. Or ANY surprise attacks, actually.", said Andrew setting the mace down. "Than how do we get in to their hideout?", asked Derek leaning forward on the table with his arms. "Simple. We blow up the building.", said Andrew. with a smirk. "Right, you do realize that explosives cost an arm and a leg." Peter said not caring that he made a slight pun. Andrew ignited a fireball in his hand and held it up for the boys to see, "We don't need man-made explosives.", he said extinguishing the fireball. "Alright, so, we have our way in, do we have a way out?", asked Isaac leaning up against the table with his arms crossed as well.

"Well, they must have a back door somewhere.", said Andrew looking at Isaac. "And if they don't?" Isaac asked. Andrew smirked at Isaac, "We can always MAKE an exit.", he said as thunder sounded across the sky. Suddenly, a series of knocks rang through the loft. "Just open the door, Stiles!", said Derek. The loft door slowly opened to reveal Stiles and Scott standing there with duffle bags of their own. "Don't tell me, you brought weapons, too.", said Derek. Scott and Stiles looked at each other than back at Derek, "Uh... what?", they said simultaneously. "Our favorite little incubus brought us toys to play with.", said Peter stepping closer to the table. Andrew's head whipped around with lightning-fast speed, eyes blacked out, "Touch one, and you'll spend the rest of your life believing you're an 8 year old girl.", he said. Peter raised an eyebrow, "You'd really do that?", he asked. Andrew smirked, his eyes still black as night, "I'll have Cora cornrow your hair. Step back.", he said. Peter took Andrew's warning and stepped back a bit. "Derek, do you believe this?", he asked.

"I think Andrew was justified. No one trusts you as it is. The LAST thing you need is an ax so you can cut all our heads off when we're not looking.", said Derek adjusting his stance. Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down. Scott shut the door and walked over to the table, "How many weapons do you have?", he asked looking at Andrew. "Enough to rewrite the first ten volumes of the weapon hierarchy.", said Andrew proudly. "So, are we going to stand here discussing our favorite weapons, or, are we going to talk about our plan for tomorrow?", asked Derek looking from Scott to Andrew, and back again.

"I'll take 'discuss our plan for tomorrow' for 500, Bob." Andrew said in a joking manner. Isaac snickered a bit before turning around to face the table. Andrew moved his duffle bag to the floor with a thud. "What, do you _have_ the first 10 volumes of the weapon hierarchy in there?", asked Stiles sarcastically. "Nope, 2 jars of eye of newt, 1 jar of wormwood, 3 jars of pickled goblin toes and 6 jars of the tongues of smart-mouthed humans.", said Andrew clearly joking. "Than shouldn't your tongue be in there?", retorted Stiles. "Oh, touche, smart-ass. But, I'm not human", Andrew nodded at Stiles, "But, in all seriousness, I do have the eye of newt and wormwood. When used properly, they can be used to create a smoke screen in case we need to make a getaway.", he said. "What else is in there, then?", asked Scott giving Andrew the hairy eyeball.

"2 books I might need and the item I'm trading to this contact in order for her help.", said Andrew counting in his fingers. "If you don't mind my asking, what is this item?", asked Peter. "It's something that I know she wants and that she has always wanted since I first met her in Maui several years ago. More than that, I will not say." Andrew said glaring at Peter. Peter seemed to enjoy the part about Maui, "Maui, huh? I once dated a girl from Maui. She met an unfortunate end, as you can imagine seeing as I'm a werewolf.", he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Aw, did she not rub your shoulders before bed? Or did she not accept you for the murdering psychopath you actually are?", taunted Andrew.

"Murder? That's a little below the belt, don't you think?", said Peter getting up and walking towards Andrew. "I don't think so. Personally, I think it's spot on. All your life, you've done nothing but ruin peoples lives for your own selfish needs. You give werewolves everywhere a bad reputation because of your actions. So far, you're the only Wolf I've met that's matched, to a T, the bullshit legends Hollywood has made up. You kill for your own reasons, you ENJOY the kill and you're just shady as fuck in general.", said Andrew walking towards Peter. "So, you've been told about my... colorful past.", said Peter coming within inches of Andrew's face. "Only a little. You know, just the most recent stuff. I'm talking about many years before the fire." Andrew said locking eyes with Peter. "The fire? How do you-"Peter tried asking. Andrew cut him off, "I've been browsing your memories like a fast food menu since Isaac and I walked through the door. I don't know you that well and I already hate you with every fiber of my being and if I was Derek I would have full on dismembered your body and spread the pieces out across the world so there wouldn't have been any chance of you coming back from the dead." he said.

Peter didn't say anything for a moment, he wasn't angry at Andrew for saying the things he said. In fact, he was impressed. Andrew was the first person to be that forward with him AND that graphic. He thought about it for a second; what would it be like to have your right index finger in China and your left pinky toe in Panama? Instead of being rude and attempting to attack Andrew, Peter smirked and backed off, "It's nice to come across someone who doesn't hide how they feel.", he said. "I've always liked the saying, 'I'd rather be slapped with the truth than kissed with a lie'.", said Andrew still focused on Peter.

"So... We know we're leaving at about 5 a.m. tomorrow morning. Whose going with who? I know Cora's riding passenger.", said Derek trying to steer the conversation to something less hostile for the time being. "Well, seeing as I'm the only one who knows where to navigate you, Isaac and I will ride with you.", said Andrew looking at Isaac and nodding. Isaac nodded back with a smile. "Why Isaac and you and not just you?", asked Peter. Andrew whipped around and glared at Peter, "Why do you think, Peter?", he asked. Peter put on the cute but innocently evil smirk, "I don't know. Maybe you need a snack for the road?", he said trying to get a rise out of Andrew. A rise, unfortunately for Peter, he received. Andrew levitated about a foot off the ground and quickly floated over to Peter and got in his face, "Is that what you think I'm with Isaac for? My own personal buffet? Are you kidding me? How DARE you assume things like that of me?!", he screamed in Peter's face.

Andrew backed off, still levitating, and telekinetically picked Peter up off the couch. "Andrew, what are you doing?", asked Isaac worried, distantly remembering what had happened when Andrew entered Isaac's mind last week. "Giving this prick what he deserves.", said Andrew. The gang watched as Andrew telekinetically pummeled Peter, throwing him left and right, up and down, and lastly, into a wall, pinning him there. Once pinned, Andrew attacked Peter's mind. No sound rang through the loft except that of Peter's tortured screams of agony from the images he was seeing and the pain he was feeling. It felt like he was being burned alive again, and having all of his bone broken on top of that. However, once Andrew saw the first drop of blood start trickling down from Peter's nose, he dropped him and ceased the horrifying visions. Peter looked up at Andrew, who had finally landed, utterly frightened. "Well, aren't you gonna finish it? COME ON! KILL ME! Make me right! You've already fried my brain and broken my bones! Come on! FINISH IT!", he roared. Andrew walked over and grabbed Peter by the chin. "No. I'm not gonna kill you. You know why? Not because it'll make you right. Not because I don't want to. But, because you don't deserve it. You deserve to live the rest of your life with that guilt eating you from the inside out. Also, your bones aren't broken and I stopped attacking your mind once I saw blood start dripping from your nose. YOU'RE FINE.", he said pushing Peter's face away and walking back towards Derek's table.

"Right, because that wasn't overzealous at all..." Stiles said sarcastically. Andrew glared at Stiles, "Maybe so, Stiles, but even you can't deny that he deserves worse than what I did.", he said. With that, no one spoke any more about what had just taken place. Peter went upstairs to lick his proverbial wounds and Derek, Cora, Scott, Stiles, Andrew and Isaac stayed downstairs working out their travel plans. They all went to bed early. However, for Andrew, sleep was a fleeting thing. He laid awake thinking out returning home after so many years away. **_I wonder what's truly changed back home. Maybe Mr. Demarco finally got the loan to start his farm back up again. Does Laverne Healy still have the cafe on Main Street? Is the hotel on the corner of Elliot Street still running? Oh, god, please don't let Ryan Wethercott still be living in town. Douche-bag tried to kill me multiple times when we were dating. Then, the thought finally crossed his already stressing mind, What happens if we run into Max or Alexa, or Mom and Dad for that matter? They haven't seen me in almost 6 years. For all they know, I could be dead. They only know that they left my unconscious body on the living room floor that night. They expected to find me either in my bed or still on the living room floor the next morning. But, instead, they didn't find me at all, they only found my room, devoid of me, my clothes, and my spell books that I took back from them the night they tried that gay exorcism bullshit. So, either they know (or rather, hoped) I ran away or they just think the house was robbed by kidnappers that just happen to like reading books that are written in Latin. But, just to save myself a daydreaming session about being kidnapped instead of voluntarily leaving, I'm gonna go with the probability that they think (or hoped) I ran away._**

Andrew then pushed all of his thoughts aside and forced himself to sleep. Dawn came early and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep much in the car. The next morning, despite wanting to stay in bed (well, air mattress) with Isaac, Andrew forced himself out of bed and started making coffee and breakfast. Derek was the second one awake and came into the kitchen to investigate why he smelled bacon from his bedroom. "When did you have time to get things to make breakfast?", he asked. Andrew flipped a piece of bacon, "Good morning to you, too. Coffee's ready if you want any. And I had it with me last night, it was tucked away under the eye of newt.", he said pausing to quickly butter some toast while telekinetically flipping a couple pieces of bacon. Derek grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself a cup. "Anything I can help with?" Derek asked sipping his coffee. "Yes, actually. Can you keep an eye on the bacon while I get the cinnamon rolls started?" Andrew asked grabbing the dough out of his bag, oddly covered with a layer of frost.

Derek took control of the bacon and saw the frost-covered cinnamon roll dough, "Did you put an ice pack in your bag?", he asked. Andrew giggled a bit, "Nah, just a little frost magic to keep it cold through the night.", he said defrosting the dough. Derek raised an eyebrow and swapped the cooked bacon with raw, causing a louder sizzle than before, "This may be a dumb question, but, couldn't you just snap your fingers and have those made already?", he asked. Andrew smirked and started putting the rolled dough onto a cookie sheet, "Well, if I was that kind of witch, yes.", he said. "What kind of witch are you, then?" Derek asked flipping a couple pieces of bacon. "I'm more of a War witch. War magic was my specialty of choice when I was learning from my grams. She taught me the basics of magic; the powers that all witches have, telekinesis, being in-tune with nature, spell-writing, potion-making, telepathy and limited weather control.", said Andrew putting the rolls into the oven and setting a timer on his phone. "Just how limited is your control over the weather?", asked Derek flipping more pieces of bacon.

"My limit is higher than most witches because I chose to study War magics. So, I can make a flaming tornado but making the sky rain fireballs or making lighting strike one area multiple times, also known as a tempest spell, are just out of reach.", said Andrew. A little bit later, the timer on Andrew's phone went off. Andrew smiled as he pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven, "Perfect. Now to let them cool for a few minutes before I put the icing on.", he said setting the cookie sheet on the counter.

"Think we have enough bacon?", asked Derek scrapping the cooked bacon onto the paper towel-covered plate with the other bacon. Andrew looked over as he opened the refrigerator, "Definitely.", he said grabbing the orange juice. As he closed the refrigerator door, Andrew heard the sound of Isaac getting up off the air mattress. Isaac entered the kitchen halfway through a still-sleepy yawn. "Morning.", said Andrew preparing the icing for the cinnamon rolls. Isaac stood behind Andrew, wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed Andrew's neck and said, "Morning." with a smirk. Andrew shivered as he felt Isaac's lips touch his neck. "Babe." Andrew quietly moaned. "Yes?", asked Isaac evilly. "Unless you want me to tear your night clothes off, stop kissing my neck.", said Andrew grabbing onto the counter like he would be swept away by the wind if he didn't. Isaac snickered and stopped kissing Andrew's neck and then suddenly realized that Derek was in the room. "Oh, sorry. We didn't make you uncomfortable, just then, did we?", he asked.

Derek shook his head, "No. In fact I think it's about time you got involved with someone. Seeing you look longingly after any girl that gives you the time of day gets boring after a while.", he said. Isaac's face turned cherry red and Andrew wore the "oh shit, you got burned" look on his face. "Damn not even 5 a.m. yet and already we have shade being thrown... And by a straight guy, no less. This is gonna be a good day.", giggled Andrew taking a sip of the coffee he had left on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

After Andrew had put the icing on the cinnamon rolls, it was time to get everyone up, get food in their systems and hit the road. Everyone woke up without a fight about "five more minutes". Well, everyone accept for Stiles. Andrew tried everything from loud noises to wet-willies. The fact of the matter was, Stiles wasn't going to wake up just because a vacuum was running right next to his head. That's when Andrew got an idea; if Stiles didn't wake up from loud noises, perhaps pain would suffice. He didn't want to hurt Stiles bad, just enough to wake him up so they could leave on time. So, using lots of copper wire and a bit of magic, the gang created a electrical current maze that started in the kitchen in Andrew's hand and ended with a copper wire touching Stiles' undergarment-covered ass. "Ready to see him jump six feet in the air?", asked Andrew looking over to Derek. "I've seen him jump higher because a wet leaf hit the ground behind him, you're more likely to set him on fire than wake him up at this point." Derek said crouching down near Stiles but far enough away to not get zapped when the time came. "We'll see about that.", said Andrew charging his hands with electrical/magical energy.

When Andrew was ready, he wrapped both hands around the beginning of the copper conductor maze. The rest of the pack watched the electrical/mystical energy flow through the maze and the moment it reached his butt, Stiles flew out of bed like a bat out of hell yelling something along the lines of "ow" with a little bit of "what the hell?". Everyone just about died from laughing so hard. Stiles was still rubbing his butt when Andrew and Isaac came out of the kitchen with smirks on their faces. "Good, you're awake. Make a dogie bag and eat it in the car, we gotta move." Andrew said gesturing towards the kitchen. Stiles walked off towards the kitchen, almost tripping over the copper wire.

"So, what was that this morning with the copper wire?", asked Stiles over the walkie-talkie while munching on a cinnamon roll. "You weren't waking up. We tried everything possible to wake you up and nothing worked. That's where the copper wire and some magical electricity came in. Now look at you. Driving down the state highway, eating a cinnamon roll, and pulling back into your own lane every time Scott warns you of an oncoming car." Andrew said into the walkie-talkie while looking out Derek's back windshield to see Stiles constantly veering into the other lane while taking a bite out of the cinnamon roll, only to be told that an oncoming car was approaching. "Well, maybe if you didn't make the damn things so big...", Stiles trailed off. "Oh, don't even go there. One, you could have saved yourself the trouble of eating and driving by either getting up and eating with us at Derek's when we were ALL eating, or you could have let Scott drive. And two, there's no way you're NOT enjoying that big, gooey, cinnamon-y goodness.", Andrew said gesturing to the cinnamon roll in Stiles' hands. "Okay, one, I may be a dude, but I need my beauty sleep. I don't have magic that I can disperse my under-eye-bags, acne, and morning breath with; and two, shut up.", said Stiles taking an unnecessarily audible bite of the cinnamon roll. "Ooh, look, you didn't veer into oncoming traffic this time. Must be the eye of newt I put into the icing. Stuff really helps keep you focused.", joked Andrew. Stiles rolled down his window and flipped Andrew the bird.

Andrew laughed and checked the time on his phone. 6:15 on the dot. "We're making good time. If we can make it onto the actual highway before seven, that would be great.", he said watching the sunrise while leaning against Isaac in the back seat. "So, Andrew, how long has it been since you were in Vermont?", asked Cora turning around to face Andrew. "Almost six years. When I left I told myself never to look back. I loved most of the people there, but I had to get out. If I hadn't I'd probably be dead, now." Andrew said staring off into space. "Why would you be dead?" Cora asked. Andrew sat up and lifted the right side of his shirt up, "See that tattoo, the one of the broken heart made of the words 'forgive, but never forget'?", he asked. "Yup.", said Cora looking from the tattoo to Andrew's eyes. Andrew dropped the right side of his shirt, "If I didn't runaway the night before my 18th birthday, my parents, or, rather, my father, would have killed me, literally. I came out to my parents that night. They already loathed the fact that I was so open about being a Witch that being gay was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mom tried performing an exorcism while Dad beat the shit out of me. Next thing they know, Mom's coughing up blood and I'm losing consciousness. I woke up long after they'd gone to bed, still on the living room floor. So, I packed my shit and left. I haven't looked back since.", he explained.

"Why weren't they supportive of your being a Witch? Does magic run in your family?", asked Cora. Andrew laughed, "Oh, yes. My grams, my eldest sister, and I have magical abilities, my mom and my brother were left out. As for their support, I think they would rather spend eternity having to paint their precious church over and over than accept their gay son who isn't deluded like they are by thinking that my powers came from God. I was the double whammy; gay and a Witch. My sister, however, was called a prophetess, 'marked by the Lord, himself'.", he said. Andrew laid back against Isaac and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride, eventually passing out and having a terrifying dream.

In the dream, Isaac, Scott, Cora, Stiles, and Derek were all pinned against the wall of a huge antechamber. Andrew and a faceless witch stood in the center around a clouded object. Andrew and the faceless witch were chanting a spell, when Isaac called out for Andrew. Andrew looked back at Isaac, than the entire room exploded into white light, waking Andrew from the dream, almost elbowing Isaac in the ribs in the process. "Whoa! Are you okay, babe?" Isaac asked gently grabbing Andrew's right bicep. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a really, REALLY, vivid dream", said Andrew panting a bit. "It's a good thing you're awake, we're getting close to our exit.", said Derek pointing to the GPS on the dash. It was then, that Andrew noticed that it was dark outside. "How long was I out for?", he asked raising an eyebrow. Cora looked at the time then turned in her seat to face Andrew, "2:37 am. You were out for most of the day.", she said.

Andrew's eyes widened in horror, _**Oh, my God! That wasn't a dream! It was a fucking vision! Does that mean this trip back home is a suicide mission? What do I do?!**_, he thought. "Guess you were more tired than you thought.", said Isaac pulling Andrew back onto his chest. "Y-yeah, I guess I was." Andrew said leaning back into Isaac's chest wearing the best poker face in the car.

A few minutes later, Derek pulled off the highway and into the local gas station. Scott and Stiles followed suit, pulling up to the gas pump behind Derek's SUV. After stretching, using the restrooms, grabbing either coffee or an energy drink and something to munch on, and paying for gas, the gang filled up the tanks in both cars and headed off once again. This time, Cora drove Derek's SUV and Scott took over driving for Stiles. "What state are we in, anyway?", asked Andrew sipping his coffee. "Colorado, just leaving Denver.", said Derek sleepily. "Wow, we made it farther than I expected. Usually Monday traffic is as congested as my brother with a Spring sinus infection.", said Andrew sipping his coffee. "What are they like? Your family, I mean. I noticed you don't talk about them much." Cora said turning onto the on-ramp leading out of Denver. "Let's just say that I'd rather NOT run into them when we get there." Andrew said opening up the bag of honey barbecue chips he'd bought back in Denver. "Coffee and honey barbecue chips? Weird combo.", said Isaac finally noticing.

"Don't knock it till you try it, babe.", said Andrew handing Isaac his coffee and a chip. "Do I have to,? It just sounds so gross", he asked. "If you don't, no kisses until we get back to Beacon Hills." Andrew teased. Isaac thought for a moment and ate the chip and drank some coffee. "I regret saying the part about it sounding gross. What kind of coffee did you make back there?" Isaac said. Andrew smirked, "It's amazing isn't it? And I made a hazelnut coffee with caramel machiato creamer and two sugars.", he said. "That's pretty good" Isaac said. "You guys should get some sleep, it's gonna be a long journey.", said Cora looking at the happy couple in the backseat through the rear-view mirror. The boy just nodded and snuggled closer together and eventually, sleep came. However, another vision plagued Andrew's dreams. It was of an old woman, with light grey/almost white eyes. She was definitely the envy of the town when she was young, but now most people would only know her as an old hag who probably talked too much. She kept repeating something that to Andrew sounded like a whisper, and got no louder no matter how many times he asked her to repeat it. The only thing he was able to hear, along with the feeling of not being able to move, was the sound of crumbling rock and the crackle of electricity.

Andrew felt the heat of the sun beating on him before he opened his eyes. He slowly opened them, and the first thing he saw was Isaac's beautiful blue eyes looking into Andrew's. "Guys, he's awake!", he called out his window to Derek and Cora. "Ow, not so loud, babe, please. Wait... why are we stopped?" Andrew asked. Isaac bought Andrew up into a right angle to hug him super tight. "I missed you so much!", said Isaac squeezing a bit tighter. "Babe... Can't breathe well." Andrew said praying his spine wasn't going to break. Isaac let go of Andrew, "Oh, sorry,", he snickered, ", I just wasn't sure you were gonna wake up before we got back to your hometown or not?", he explained.

Derek and Cora got back into the car and saw that Andrew had awoken. "Are you okay?", they asked simultaneously. "Yeah... I'm fine... Don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of this bu-" Andrew was cut off by Isaac, "Babe, you were asleep for two days.", he said. Andrew's eyes went wide. "T-two days?", he stammered. "Yeah, we're at a rest stop in Massachusetts. We should be in your hometown by 5 o clock." Derek said looking at his phone. _**Two days!? Really? What the hell is going on? Whatever's causing these visions is not only extremely powerful and dangerous, but could also be connected to the Sisters of Death. I don't want to worry them, but I also want us to tread lightly when we get into town. Grams, I hope you're still alive, cause I'm coming home and I could REALLY use your guidance.**_, thought Andrew.

Andrew had been staring out the window into the emptiness of the highway since they left Boston, when finally, he saw the sign that said "EXIT 3 NEXT MILE", on it. "We're almost there.", he said startling Isaac who was drooling on Andrew's shoulder. Isaac wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist and pulled him close and planted a kiss on him. "Hello to you too, babe.", said Andrew with a giggle.

A few minutes later Cora pulled off the highway and into a gas station to fill the tank again. Derek, Isaac, and Andrew got out of the car to stretch and use the station's restroom. Upon coming out, Andrew smelled the familiar scent of the neighboring pizza places which used to be THE place to go out to breakfast on a weekend morning. Andrew took a big whiff of the pizza-infused air, "Ah, the smell of home.", he said. "This is it?", asked Derek giving Andrew the hairy eyeball as they walked back to Cora, who was talking to Stiles and Scott. "Yup, it is. Guys, I want to officially welcome you to Brattleboro, my hometown." Andrew said resisting the urge to look around to see if anyone was watching them. "Alright, so, where are we meeting this contact of yours?", asked Derek wanting to get right down to business. "I'm supposed to meet her at the coffee shop on Main Street, which, thankfully, is the ONLY coffee shop on Main Street.", said Andrew as his eye was caught by a familiar face staring at him from inside the gas station. "Isaac, don't look but could you just move about six inches forward?" Andrew asked. Isaac stepped forward without hesitation.

However, it was too late. Not even 30 seconds later, the bell on the door to the gas station rang, signaling that the door had opened, and there were audible, fast-paced footsteps sounding towards the pack. "Andrew? Is that really you?", said the person. Andrew knew he had been caught and there was no turning back, so he stepped out from beside Isaac, "Max!,", he said trying to sound excited to see his older brother, "Hey, how are you?", he said. Max rolled his eyes, "What am I, chopped liver? Get the hell over here and hug your big brother.", he said. Andrew reluctantly walked over and gave his brother a hug. "So... What's new, Max? What are you up to, nowadays?" Andrew asked trying to be polite. "Oh, nothing much, I moved out of Mom's a couple years ago. Got my own place over in Guilford.", said Max with an enthusiasm Andrew hadn't expected. "Wait, 'Mom's'? Don't you mean 'Mom and Dad's'?", asked Andrew giving his older brother a confused look. "Oh, you hadn't heard? Mom and Dad got divorced about a year after you left. Dad said it was because Mom was too religious. 'There's a big difference between believing in God, and begging him to pay your hospital bills', he said.", explained Max.

Andrew snorted, "Oh, please. The divorce was likely Mom's idea. She probably got sick of Dad beating on her all the time.", he said putting his hands into his jacket pockets. The look on Max's face changed from happy to defensive, "Dad never put his hands on Mom and you know it, Andrew.", he stated pointing at his little brother. "Bullshit! You know as well as I do that he beat the shit out of all four of us multiple times a month. I swear it's like the man picked which days we got our asses beat on.", said Andrew talking with his hands. "No. No, he didn't. He wouldn't do that. He never did that." Max said sounding like he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. "The fuck are you talking about? Did you not grow up in the same house I did? Because, if memory serves correctly, Dad could go from 'Peewee Herman' to 'Jack Torrence' in point two seconds. We grew up walking on eggshells. How do you not remember that?", explained Andrew watching his brother slowly drop to his knees while repeating the phrase "no, he wouldn't do that" over and over.

"Andrew, what's going on?", asked Scott. Andrew could only shake his head, "I-I have no idea. Max was the most put-together of us. The possibility of him having a mental breakdown should be impossible." Andrew said crouching in front of Max and putting a hand on his shoulder. "He wouldn't do that... He wouldn't... She wouldn't allow that... She said she'd always protect me from him...", rambled Max. "Max, when you say, 'she wouldn't allow that', who do you mean?", asked Andrew trying to be kind yet still get answers out of his brother. "The Prophet. She grew up among us and we didn't see it. She saved us from him, stopped the beatings, stopped the darkness." Max said with sadness and fear present in his voice. "'The Prophet'? You mean your sister?", asked Isaac taking a step forward. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Alexa do this to him?", said Andrew looking back at his boyfriend. "I don't know, babe. I don't know.", said Isaac.

"So, uh, guys. Not to rush things here but I suggest we get Max back into his happy place before someone looks over here and thinks we beat the shit out of him." Stiles interjected. Andrew helped Max up to his feet, brought him to his car, then ran inside the gas station to grab some cold water. Upon returning, Max seemed like he was recovering from his minor slip into insanity. "Here, keep hydrated.," he handed the water to Max, who took it with a smile, "Now, Max, can you tell me why Alexa would put a spell like that on you; one that makes you think dad WASN'T an abusive piece of shit?", he asked. Max sipped his water and thought for a moment. "I have no idea. Really. I mean, when you ran away, he took his anger out on us, naturally. I mean, how could he not, his favorite punching bag took off for god-knows-where. Where did you even go, Andrew? We searched the entire town for months.", said Max.

"'We'? Who the fuck is 'we'? Because I really doubt mom and dad were out till the early hours of the morning searching for me when they're the ones who drove me out.", asked Andrew. Max sat on the hood of his car, "Grams and I.", he said. Andrew's eyes just about popped out of his head, "Grams? How did you manage to get her out of her house?", he asked. "She said it was because you were the only one to acknowledge the fact that you're a Witch, not a Prophet like Alexa thinks she is. I was the naive twenty year old and tried to argue with her. Didn't work, let me tell you. I think she changed me into about seven different animals before I finally accepted that magic was real." Max said talking another sip of his water. Andrew laughed, "See, that's why you should always ask a witch what his/her specialty is. If you had known beforehand that Grams had specialized in Shape-shifting magic, as well as War magic, you totally would have been prepared for those transformations.", he explained. Max laughed a little, "Anyways, I don't know why Alexa would cast a spell on me. It's not like I told her what I was feeling all those years ago." he said.

That's when the light bulb flashed on above Andrew's head, "Does Alexa have the ability to read minds?", he asked. Max shrugged, "I don't know. Not that she's let on. I know she has visions. She can see the future, whether it's in her sleep or in a waking state.", he explained. "Alright, well, we'll deal with her later. Right now, I have a meeting to attend to." Andrew said trying to end the conversation there. "Yeah, no problem. Good luck at said meeting.", said Max awkwardly. Andrew smirked and turned away from his brother and started walking away when suddenly, Max felt his phone go off in his pocket. Taking it out to check, he saw that he had a text from someone. The text read: THIS IS MY CURRENT NUMBER. I SAY "CURRENT" BECAUSE I'VE HAD TO CHANGE MY NUMBER ABOUT 50 TIMES OVER THE PAST FIVE YEARS. TEXT ME LATER AND WE CAN GO TALK TO ALEXA. TTYL, - ANDREW.

Max smiled a big smile reading that text. It felt nice to have Andrew home again. He was 25, living on his own, making a living in the construction industry, having a normal life. Still, though, magic was a family trait and while he was glad he didn't receive any magical talent, there were times after Andrew left that he wished he'd been born with it. When their father got a little too drunk or too angry. When mom sat in the kitchen slamming a bible into her forehead reciting that day's passage, when Alexa started gaining recognition in the church as a Prophet.

Andrew waited at the second table near the window and waited for his contact to show up. Finally, right on time, a woman and a man walked into the cafe. The woman had Irish-red hair, black-framed/black sunglasses, and was wearing a red and black pinstripe business suit with Alexander McQueen-knock off high heels. The man had black hair, hadn't shaved in about 3 weeks based on the amount of scruff on his face, and was wearing the typical black business suit. They walked over and sat down across from Andrew and took their sunglasses off. "Andrew, so good to see you, again.", said the woman sounding like she was talking to an old friend and not someone she wanted something from. Nevertheless, Andrew played along. "Nice to see you too. I see you brought Sir Cheats-A-Lot with you, as per usual.", he said. The black-haired man glared at Andrew. "Aw, are you still mad at me for telling your wife about you and... what was her name? Vanessa? Caroline? Nadia? Raven?" Andrew asked sarcastically. "Witches.", hissed the man. Andrew's eyes blacked out, "Humans.", he hissed back. The woman cleared her throat, and Andrew's eyes came back to brown. "Now, you needed information. About what?", the woman asked.

"An organization of assassin witches known as the Sisters of Death. They've marked an acquaintance of mine and I'd like to know why.", explained Andrew. The woman smirked, "If this acquaintance has indeed been marked, why send you and not come themselves?", she asked. Andrew's eyes narrowed, "She can't afford your prices.", he said without missing a beat. The woman paused for a moment, than looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "Those hired-brooms were smighted of the map almost a year ago. They pissed off the wrong target and said target obliterated himself and them in a standoff out in Westmoreland.", she explained.

Andrew's eyes widened in terror, "Than someone used their insignia and methods to draw us here. I gotta warn them.", he said getting up from the table and heading towards the door. The woman got up and grabbed Andrew's arm, "Andrew, be careful. Whoever it is that drew you and your friends here, is powerful. My psychics haven't been able to find anything. They said it's as if the Sisters' hideout has become one huge blind spot on the map.", she said clearly terrified out of her wits. "Thank you, Eileen. Here, as promised.", said Andrew taking a small jewelry box out of his pocket and handing it to her, than bolting out the door.

"What do you mean someone lured us here?", asked Cora leaning up against the SUV with her arms crossed. "I mean, someone powerful has been using the Sisters' hideout as a front for their plan to get you here. Eileen's psychic's said it's like the place doesn't even exist, they can't sense anything in that part of town.", explained Andrew. Derek took a step forward, "Alright, then how do we find it?", he asked. Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "I can point you in the general direction, but if Eileen's psychics can't lock onto it, I won't be able to either.", he said locking eyes with Derek.

Before anyone could say anything, Andrew's phone started ringing. It was a text from Max. It read: I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT ALEXA KNOWS YOU'RE HOME. SHE WAS WAITING FOR ME WHEN I GOT HOME. SAID SHE WANTED US TO MEET HER AT THE CHURCH BY THE LIBRARY ON MAIN ST. SEE YOU THERE. "What is it, babe?", asked Isaac seeing the worried look on Andrew's face. "My sister knows I'm home. I figured she'd eventually find out, I just hoped it wouldn't be this quick. She wants Max and I to meet her at the church by the library. I'm sorry, guys, I-I have to go." Andrew said shoving his phone into his pocket and turning to rush out the door. "Wait, Andrew, we'll go with you.", said Scott reaching his hand out as if he was reaching for something. Andrew thought about arguing with him, but instead just sighed, "Alright. Just stay 30 feet away from the church itself. Her sense of foresight is more heightened than other witches. She'd sense you and fry your brain before you could think to move.", he explained. There were no words spoken, but everyone nodded and started the walk from Harmony Parking Lot to the church.

Andrew closed the door to the church behind him and started walking past the pews only to be stopped by the sight of a woman in black and white robes. Andrew almost mistook her for a nun, and the whole outfit been different. The skirt of the dress reached the floor and trained behind her, her sleeves drooped down about four inches at the wrist. The woman didn't wear a headpiece, but had huge, black sunglasses on. She had blonde hair, slightly pale skin, and wore a crucifix around her neck. "So good to see you again, little brother.", she said. Andrew hadn't seen his sister since the night before he ran way; She was at a friend's house the night their parents attacked him, so he was surprised that this woman, was her. "Alexa? Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors? It's like 7 p.m. The sun has long since set.", said Andrew wearing a confused look on his face. "I don't wear these because the sun hurts my eyes, Andrew. I wear them because I didn't want to scare His children anymore. They don't like the fact God chose me to do His work; to enlighten people with the truth of their future. So, when they come to me for confessions or just to talk about the Lord, I wear these glasses so they feel comfortable doing so." Alexa explained.

A worried expression came over Andrew's face, "What do you mean 'God chose' you? What have you done to yourself, Alexa?", he asked. Alexa smirked and slowly took off her sunglasses. Andrew's jaw just about hit the floor when he saw that Alexa had cut her own eyes out. They had healed, but it was still unnerving to look at. "See? God told me what had to be done in order for me to do His work properly." Alexa said slowly putting her sunglasses back on. "Alexa, even if God existed, I highly doubt he would randomly appear and be like, 'could you do me a favor and just gouge your eyes out so you can do My work? Thanks! You're a doll! See you when you come to Heaven' and float away. You did this on your own conscience and you shouldn't blame God for your own insanity.", said Andrew putting his hands on his hips.

The building started shaking as if there were a small earthquake happening right under their feet. "You shouldn't speak of Him like that. You're making Him angry.", said Alexa slowly walking over to a pew and grabbing something. Suddenly, there was a deep, male groan that echoed through the empty church as Max sat up on the pew and got his bearings. "I'm assuming you're the one that sent me the invitation text, then?", asked Andrew taking a few steps forward. Alexa looked up in Andrew's direction as she handed Max a cup of water, "You're correct. I foresaw you and those abominations you call friends coming off the highway. So, after I saw that Max had got to you first, and that you'd figured out that I helped him deal with mom and dad's crumbling marriage, I went to Max's house and waited for him to come home so I could knock him out and bring him here to wait for you.", she explained.

"MY friends are abominations? Sis, have you looked in the mirror? Oh, wait, you can't because YOU GOUGED YOUR OWN EYES OUT!", shouted Andrew. Alexa slowly stood up and walked back over to the aisle-way so she was about 4 yards directly in front of Andrew, "I am NOT an abomination like you. I was chosen. God gave me these powers for a reason. He told me to remove my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see the lies people would tell.", she said tilting her head to one side. "One, how am I an abomination? Two, hate to burst your bubble, sis, but you're not God's protege. We, meaning you, me and grams, are WITCHES. What you did to Max, you know, helping him deal with mom and dad's bullshit, was a spell. Doesn't matter if you called to the Christian God or not, the Spirits answered for Him. Three, you didn't help Max. You made him forget that dad's an abusive asshat, yet allowed him to recognize that mom's a religious basket-case.", said Andrew talking with his hands.

"'With eyes both brown and blue, demons of lust came in droves to bring upon the people a plague of sin'.", quoted Alexa taking a few steps forward, her hands behind her back. "Have you even read the Bible? There was nothing about incubi or succubi in there.", said Andrew taking a few steps backward, trying to maintain the distance between the two of them. Alexa kept coming forward, "It's not from the Bible. It's from an old text I found in the basement of this church. You see, when I foresaw you at the gas station, I noticed your incubus side. At first, I couldn't believe it. We grew up in the same house. Yet, none of us knew there was a demon in our midst.", she explained. Andrew finally felt the door touch his back as he could finally go no further, but Alexa kept on coming. "Alexa, I'm not a demon. I didn't become an incubus until a few years ago. I was a witch, first. Technically, I still am.", said Andrew. Alexa finally came close enough and reach out and hugged Andrew tight. "Baby, brother, I am so sorry.", she slowly lifted her right hand to reveal a knife that, at the moment, only her and Max could see, "You shouldn't have to be cursed with the Devil's arts of sorcery and sexuality." she said pausing for a moment before plunging the knife into Andrew's back.

Andrew screamed and telekinetically shoved Alexa away and fell to the floor, groaning in agony. Suddenly, Isaac, Derek, Cora and Scott came crashing through the church's windows while Stiles entered through the door and helped Andrew up to his feet. Alexa tapped into her powers and gave the Wolves a run for their money. Derek swiped a clawed hand and her face and she quickly caught it, broke it with her mind, and "threw" him across the room into a wall, pinning him there. Scott tried to claw up her torso but she headbutted him, knocking him out instantly due to her magic. Isaac leapt for her, ready to tear her apart, but she "caught" him mid-air, and slammed him into the ground. Cora howled so loud Alexa covered her ears and dropped to her knees. "Lord, help me in this endeavor to stop this creature.", she said. Cora instantly stopped howling, and started coughing up blood. Stiles didn't even try anything, he just tried to get Andrew to stop bleeding all over the pews. Alexa "grabbed" Stiles and shoved him into the pew across the way, keeping him there.

She than telekinetically lifted Andrew out of the pew, choking him in the process, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It is God's will.", she said. Andrew closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, "I'm sorry, too, Alexa. I'm sorry that you're so disillusioned by your religion that you can't see what you really are. I'm sorry that you believe that my friends and I are demons. I'm sorry that I had the balls to get out of that shit-storm we called a life while you had to sit there all pretty and bruised. I'm sorry... But, I won't play your game, anymore.", he said opening his eyes, revealing that they were blacked out.

Alexa lost control and dropped Andrew, who caught himself and floated down, gently landing on the floor. "Adiuro vos Alexa, non noceret. Et aliis nocere tibi mali...Adiuro vos Alexa, non noceret . Et aliis nocere tibi mali. ...", he chanted. Alexa took a few steps backward and ended up tripping and falling to the floor. "What is this? What are you doing? Why aren't my powers working? Have you given up on me, Lord?", she said crawling backwards as Andrew kept chanting. Stiles slowly wiggled free, Derek fell off the wall and onto his feet, Scott woke up, and Cora stopped coughing blood. Andrew kept chanting and Alexa kept feeling weaker and weaker. When Andrew thought it was time to put an end to his sister's magic, he changed the chant, "Quod spiritus , tolle eam, potest. Est indignum committebant... Quod spiritus , tolle eam, potest. Est indignum committebant.", he kept chanting. Everyone looked around to see that the spirits of the dead, in full, glowing transparency, had gathered beside Andrew and curved in a semi circle around Alexa. Suddenly, the spirits' voices were audible, chanting the same thing Andrew was, as they all "lifted" Alexa off the ground. It was then that the pack noticed that Alexa had this strange, red aura surrounding her.

Suddenly, Andrew and the spirits stopped chanting, the red aura once surrounding Alexa faded, and she dropped to the ground. Andrew slowly walked towards her, the spirits still watching. Alexa sat up and still tried to crawl away, only to bump into the podium. "A-Andrew? What have you done?", she asked. Andrew paused for a moment, his eyes still blacked out, "Alexa, these are the spirits of the witches in our family. We have seen how you've used your magic and we deem you unfit to continue using said magic. You thought you were helping Max deal with his issues but really, you've made it worse. He's 25, but tell him that dad was an abusive prick and he suddenly becomes 10 years old again. That could send him flying over the edge of reason and straight into the wacky shack one day. You gained a reputation as a Prophet of God even though, somewhere in the deepest, darkest parts of your mind, you knew you were a witch, and you STILL chose to deny it. You've broken the rules, and your punishment has been dealt accordingly. You will no longer be able to use magic until such a time as the spirits feel that you've learned your lesson. Should you try to use magic, you will be sent into immediate insanity, and YOU will be the one to end up in an institution." he explained.

Alexa's eyes widened in horror, "NO!,", she screamed, "NOOOO! Please, Andrew, please, please, PLEASE! Give me my powers back!?", she started sobbing. "It's not up to me, Alexa. I talked the talk, but the spirits walked the walk. If they find that you've changed your ways, in time, they may restore your powers. If not, you will remain as you are: a powerless, insane bigot. Goodbye, Alexa." Andrew said closing his eyes and walking over towards Max.

Outside, in the cold, late-September night, Max, Andrew and the pack discussed what just took place. "What the hell was that back there?" Stiles blurted out. "What do you mean? I bound her powers and the spirits took them.", explained Andrew raising an eyebrow. "I get THAT, but, what language was that?" asked Stiles. Andrew shifted his stance, "Latin. It's a dead language that the witches claimed as their own after it started losing usage towards the end of the Roman empire. In fact, most of the spells I know are in Latin. Some are also in Romanian, and others are in Bulgarian.", he said.

"And those things surrounding you were the spirits of your dead ancestors?", asked Scott making sure he heard Andrew correctly earlier. "Yes, they were. I must admit, I was surprised that they chose to join me in stripping Alexa's powers. Though, the fact they did speaks volumes as to how many lines she crossed." Andrew said looking down at the ground. "You look almost as if you're sorry to see her powerless.", said Cora watching Andrew's expression change from content to disappointed. "I'm not. I'm only sorry that it had to go as far as completely stripping her of her powers. When I realized what she had done to Max, I planned on simply cutting off access to her powers; binding them. But, once I saw that she'd kidnapped Max and was willing to kill in the name of a god that may or may not exist, I knew what had to be done, no matter how I felt.", explained Andrew looking in Cora's direction.

Everything was silent for a moment before the sound of thunder came roaring across the sky. However, as constant as the thunder was, not a single drop of rain fell from the sky. Andrew left the pack to talk privately with Max, who was waiting near the back entrance to the cafe he'd met with Eileen earlier. "Are you alright?", he asked sitting next to him. Max slowly nodded, "I'm just shocked that she'd do something like this. It's like she turned into an entirely different person. Not just when your friends intervened, but I mean when she was waiting for me at my house. She had this look on her face, it was as if she was angry and sad at the same time.", he explained. "From all my encounters with religious people, I can safely say that the die hard followers of God, usually do look like that, if not worse.", joked Andrew nudging Max with his elbow. Max giggled than went back to a slightly sad face, "I can't help feeling like all of this was my fault, you know? If I hadn't seen you, or if I'd just gotten into my car and driven away instead of stopping by to say 'hi'...", he trailed off.

Andrew swung his arm around Max's broad shoulders and gave him a side-hug, "Hey... What happened tonight wasn't your fault, not in the slightest. Alexa was doomed from the moment she played 'optical surgeon' on herself. She let her religious views get the best of her, and it contaminated her mind. All she could think of was serving God in anyway she deemed necessary. If seen similar things happen to witches and certain magics.", he said trying to comfort his big brother. Max laughed at the "optical surgeon" comment, "You know, I think you should have been born before me.", he said after he was done laughing. "Why do you say that?" Andrew asked giving his brother the hairy eyeball. "Because, as YOUR big brother, I'M supposed to protect you and save you when you get into trouble. Yet, here YOU are, all these years later; the younger brother, saving MY ass from our older and completely bat shit crazy sister.", he explained. Andrew smirked, "Being born before you wouldn't have been better, though. It just means I would have left two years earlier.", he said. Max nodded, "True, but I'm sure you would have kept me out of trouble until then. I did some bad things when I was a teenager.", he said.

"HA! Spray painting 'Ms. Violet eats shit' across the eastern wall of the building is nothing compared to what I've done.", laughed Andrew. Max's eyes widened, "How did you know I did that?", he asked totally stunned that Andrew said that. "Oh, please. You spelled 'Violet' wrong, how could I not know?", said Andrew starting to laugh again. "Shit, that's right. Didn't I spell it V-Y-L-I-T?" Max asked. Andrew nodded and wiped a tear he'd gained from laughing too hard away, "Yeah, and when you were pulled into the office the next day, you tried making a plea deal with the principal that if you squealed on your friends, you'd only get half the detention time.", he said. Max looked over in Andrew's direction, "Hey, that was a fair deal. He was lucky that I even chose to help him, and myself, out.", he said snickering. "True, but you weren't on trial. Plea bargains don't apply to students who find a can of spray paint and think 'no one will know it was me and my idiot friends'.", said Andrew.

A silence fell over the brothers as the seconds passed. "You know, I'm glad you came home. Whatever you originally came here to do, I'm glad you're still looking out for me.", said Max looking around Harmony Lot then at Andrew. "What do you mean 'still'?" Andrew asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Grand Canyon trip, 2006, you were fifteen, I was seventeen, Alexa was nineteen. I lost my balance when I stepped too close to the edge and just as I started to fall, I felt this invisible force push against my back until I was back on my feet. Mom and Dad called it an act of God. So did I at first. But, after you left and Grams told me just how much time you spent with her, I knew better.", explained Max in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's one occurrence. How do you know it wasn't an 'act of God'?" Andrew snickered.

"2007, Gym class. I was running the track while Mrs. Lang had you practice archery. You always hated how she yelled at me, let alone you. Well, she started yelling at me when you were getting ready to release the arrow. I was facing your general direction, you and I made eye contact right when the arrow left your hand and it caught fire mid air, and it caught the entire target on fire when it struck." Max explained giving Andrew the "I told you so" look. "Okay, I get it. You saw me set the target on fire... and yes, I saved you at the Grand Canyon. I couldn't stand by and let you fall to your death. Not only would Mom and Dad have found some way to blame me, I'd feel guilty for NOT saving you.", said Andrew with a happy sigh afterwards.

"I also saw you make Ms. Violet start writing in German that day in Social Studies... You terrorized the librarians by making random books fly around and chase them while you acted as if you were doing homework that day in detention... Oh, and who could forget when you charmed the chorus into singing screamo music when they were supposed to be singing Gospel music?", said Max laughing and nudging Andrew. Andrew couldn't help but laugh at the stupid things he did in high school. The memories almost made him forget about the abuse his siblings put him through... almost.

Andrew paused and let the moment pass before he mentioned it,"Max... I just want you to know... I forgive you.", he said. Max stopped smirking when he saw the serious look on Andrew's face. "For what?", he asked. Andrew sighed, "For beating the shit out of me when we were younger. I was the youngest; the most vulnerable. It only made sense that I was everyone's punching bag.", he said. Max tried to play it off, "Andy, I-I... we're brothers. Brothers rough-house every once in a while. It was just tough love.", he said. Andrew snickered, "Max, tough love stops when you break the person's nose and blood gushes out. You kept punching. Tough love says 'I'm sorry' not 'Don't tell mom and dad' or 'If you tell mom and dad, we'll end up right back here'.", he explained.

Max sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I... I don't know what to say... I... guess I was hoping that you wouldn't remember.", he said. "Max, I can't forget the years of bullshit you guys put me through. I can forgive you, but I can't forget. Come to think of it, I think you're the only family member I CAN forgive. You realized, after I left, what you did wrong and tried to change your ways and, from what I've seen, you've done a great job.", explained Andrew forcing himself into Max's line of view. "You really think so?" Max asked sheepishly. Andrew giggled, "I wouldn't be sitting this close to you if I didn't.", he said. A few seconds of silence passed, Isaac texted Andrew to see if things were okay, Andrew texted back that they were better than okay and that he'd explain later. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your friends so you can do what you came here to do.", said Max getting up off the bench he'd been sitting on and started walking away. "Wait, you're not walking out to Guilford alone. Uh-uh, that's not happening.", said Andrew getting up off the same bench. "Andrew, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.", said Max with a slight snicker.

"I know you can. But I would feel safer if you would let me drive you home.", said Andrew. Max laughed but gave in, "Fine, you can drive me home.", he said. Andrew and Max proceeded to walk back over to the pack and Andrew asked Derek if he could borrow his SUV to bring Max home, Derek agreed, figuring the brothers were nowhere near done catching up. Max and Andrew thanked him. Max said goodbye and Andrew said he would be back in about fifteen minutes.

The thunder seemed to increase in volume as the minutes passed, single claps lasting for almost ten seconds. "So, how do you still have your powers if you're an... what are you again?" Max asked. "'Incubus. I feed off of the sexual energy of others. And I have no idea. You'd think being bitten would have cut off my access to them." Andrew explained turning onto Broad Brook Road. "So, like, what happens if you don't feed?", asked Max. Andrew paused for a second, "I get weaker and weaker, and eventually, die. Just like a human would if they didn't eat. Just my not feeding would be a slower death than a human's.", he explained. "Uh-huh.", said Max leaning back in his seat, watching the trees pass by.

Finally, they arrived at Max's house. It was a small, one bedroom, one bathroom with an even smaller garage. The last tenants had painted it mint green. Andrew was glad to see that Max was painting white over it. "Are you going to leave it white or are you going to paint over the white?" Andrew asked coming to a stop right behind Max's car. "I was thinking of painting it either brown, grey, or leaving it white.", said Max unbuckling. Just before they could say their goodbyes for the night, the loudest clap of thunder yet boomed across the sky, causing Andrew and Max to startle and cover their ears. The sound was comparable to an explosion, but nothing appeared to be on fire or in tiny bits flying through the air. There was also a few flashes of light during the rumbling. "Did you see that?", asked Max. Andrew's head whipped around, "No, what did you see?", he asked.

"Solid, red lightning, the way it moved, it must have touched down somewhere back in Brattleboro." Max said with an awed look on his face. Just then, the wind started to pick up, howling as it brushed through the trees and passed the windows of Max's house. "Wow, this storm is picking up, I'm gonna go inside and wait it out. See you later, bro.", said Max opening his door to get out. "Yeah, goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow.", said Andrew already throwing the car into reverse. Max shut the door and Andrew watched him to make sure his brother got in okay. After Max waved goodbye as he shut the front door, Andrew whipped Derek's tank-of-an-SUV backward into the road, put it in drive, and floored it back to Brattleboro.

Andrew was about a sixth of a mile away when he saw just where the lightning was touching down, Harmony Parking Lot. In that moment, Andrew was thankful for three things: His reflexes, being the first in line for the next green light, and for the fact that Derek's SUV didn't seem to mind being whipped around like a toy car because as soon as that light turned green, there was no turning back. Either he floored it, and possibly caused someone to get into an accident, or he would get hit himself. All he knew, was that the pack might be in danger and if they were, it was Andrew's fault for leaving them.

Just when Andrew started thinking that he was going to be waiting at the traffic light for eternity, it turned green, and Andrew slammed the gas pedal so hard he thought it was going to go through the floor. People were running from Harmony Lot in droves, almost getting hit by cars in the process or mowing each other down just so they could get out of there faster. Andrew drove in and came to a screeching halt when he saw the remains of what happened. He got out of the SUV and ran over to where the pack had been standing when he and Max left. The area the pack had been standing in was now scorched, but the scorching wasn't just from simple cloud-to-ground lightning. Upon closer inspection, Andrew could see that the scorch mark itself was actually a glyph, and, in place of each of the pack members, there was a sigil drawn in red chalk. Andrew closed his eyes and focused on Isaac. There was a psychic link between them, Andrew could tell that much from earlier incidents.

Just as he started to get a lock on Isaac, a searing pain brought Andrew to his knees. He groaned in agony for about 10 seconds before the pain stopped, and he couldn't sense Isaac anymore. Getting up from his knees, Andrew closed his eyes and tried sensing for the other members of the pack, one by one. However, with every attempt, Andrew was met with the same searing pain in his head. "You may be able to block me from entering one individual mind, but, you can't block me from entering everyone's mind at once.", uttered Andrew, his eyes blacking out. Closing his eyes, Andrew focused on Isaac, Derek, Cora, Stiles, and Scott's minds at once and he was right. Whoever was blocking him individually, couldn't block him from all angles. At least, not for the first few seconds. Andrew noticed through everyone's eyes the same symbol hanging on the wall, the seven-pointed star; the insignia of the Sisters of Death. Unfortunately, that was about the extent of Andrew's peer into the pack's minds as he was forced out again. "Force me out all you want. I'm gonna find you, you son of a bitch." Andrew said getting back into Derek's SUV and taking off towards Cotton Mill Hill.


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences To Past Actions

Chapter 12: All Actions Have Consequences

Andrew turned the SUV off and sat there in the Mill parking lot concentrating on finding the Sisters' hideout. He concentrated mostly on the insignia. After he was just about to give up, he got the answer he had been looking floor. It was almost as if a fog had finally lifted from his psychic senses. The basement? Of this old factory?... Actually, that would make sense. No one would think to find assassins there, supernatural or not., Andrew thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, that was also interrupted due to the fact that he still had a stab wound in his back. He needed to feed, and he knew it. Not just because he wanted the bleeding to stop, but because he was going to need all his strength, physical, magical, and sexual, in order to take on this mystery villain. Getting out of the truck with a groan and his wound scrapped against his jacket.

Just as he shut the driver's side door, a male voice came from behind him, "Are you alright?", he voice asked. Andrew slowly turned around to see an old acquaintance from high school and several of his buddies behind him. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, just a little sore.", said Andrew not wanting to get into the whole my-sister-stabbed-me conversation. "Hey, wait. I know you. We went to high school together. Shit man, how are you?", said the guy.

Andrew recognized him almost immediately. The hair had been darkened and his attitude changed, but the face was the same. "J-Jason, right?", he asked. Jason smirked, "Yep. Andrew, am I correct?", he asked. Andrew's hunger was starting to show, "I always thought you were cute, sitting there with your blonde hair and bad attitude.", he said not caring if Jason turned out to be straight and started an altercation. Instead, Jason chuckled, "Well, thank you. I thought you were quite handsome as well. Sitting there in a tank top, hair pulled back, tattoos showing. Can't tell you how many times I got hard thinking about the different ways I wanted to do you. Sometimes the fantasies took place in the boy's bathroom in the math wing. Others happened in the cafeteria. There was even one that happened in the principal's office.", he said grabbing his crotch.

Andrew blushed a little, he'd never met a guy who was so forward about his fantasies, even in front of his posse. "And I gotta say, you've gotten hotter over the years. What do you say boys? Wanna take turns in the bed of my truck? Or do we all wanna do him at once?", asked Jason slightly turning his head back towards his entourage. There was a mixed reaction. Some wanted their alone time with Andrew, others wanted one giant orgy, this way they could bang each other when they weren't banging Andrew.

However, Andrew had other plans, "If it's okay with you, I'd like a snack before we get started.", he said stepping towards Jason. "Oh, really? And what would you like?" Jason asked in a flirty voice. Andrew's eyes glowed turquoise, "Your chi.", he said closing the distance and kissing Jason. Jason's hands slowly made their way from Andrew's shoulders to his rear end. As Andrew pulled away, taking Jason's chi in the process, not only did Jason's posse get startled, but Jason himself acted accordingly; coughing, feeling weak, the typical incubus feed.

A blonde guy wearing flannel stepped in to try to stop Andrew from completely draining Jason, but ended up being fed on himself. As Jason and the blonde guy fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive, Andrew turned towards the rest of the posse, glowing from head to toe. Andrew began feeding on all of the guys at once, knocking them all out in 5 seconds or less. Alright, time to find the bulkhead to the basement. Andrew thought walking away from his meals, clicking the "lock" button on Derek's keys.

Andrew descended the stairs into the basement. It was cold and damp, the way most industrial-age basements are. Suddenly, the bulkhead doors slammed shut. "A warm welcome from the douchebag that brought me here, I see.", said Andrew to the room. The silence in the basement was almost deafening, you could hear the dust settling. Andrew grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and lit the top of it on fire, creating a torch for him to carry through the corridors of the basement. Using his magic to keep the torch lit only at the top, Andrew walked forward into the long corridor in front of him. A couple of minutes later, he came to a four-way intersection. _**Greeeaaat... I don't exactly have time to spend all night running around these tunnels. I need to find the rest of the pack and get the hell out of town.**_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as three of the four doors slid shut, one of the being the door behind him that led to the exit. The only door remaining open was one to the left. Andrew noticed a certain glow coming from the end of the corridor, so, taking a deep breath, he pushed on into the corridor, hearing that door shut behind him as well.

After what seemed like an hour later, Andrew came to the source of the glow he'd seen earlier. It was a huge, circular room. Arcane sigils covered certain parts of the walls. Andrew walked forward and saw a huge, stone platform in the center of the room. It was almost like something was supposed to be standing on top, but was missing. "What is this place?", he asked aloud. A male, yet feminine voice spoke, "This is where I've brought your friends. This... is where I've brought you to die.", said the voice.

Andrew whipped around to see a rather handsome man step out of the shadows. He was about 5'8'', black hair, icy-blue eyes, a little bit of scruff for facial hair and tribal tattoos that probably traveled to most of his body. "Who the hell are you? Where are my friends?", asked Andrew stepping backward. The man came forward, "They're here. They said you'd come to rescue them. When I asked 'why', they said it was because 'that's just the type of person he is'. Well, I know what type of person you REALLY are, Andrew. You're the type that, when you don't get your way, you kill whoever it was that stopped you from getting what you wanted.", he said still coming forward.

"I repeat my previous question: who are you?" Andrew said still walking backwards around the large, round room. "We've never met, but I know ALL about you. Ran away the night before you turned 18, got the bite, turned into an incubus, got cheated on AND dumped by the Wolf that bit you, and killed the guy he cheated on you with. I... was Brandon's boyfriend. He left me for Liam, your at-the-time boyfriend. You didn't like that. So, when trying to win Liam back the old fashioned way didn't work, you tried murder. Still didn't get you back into Liam's bed, did it?", taunted the man.

Andrew's eyes grew wide with fear, "Oh my God. You're the one that kept forcing me out of my friend's minds. You're a witch.", he said tripping over his own feet and falling on his rear. He tried to crawl away, but the man waved his hand, and in an instant, vines shot up from the floor and wrapped around Andrew's wrists and ankles, lifting him into the air. "Yes, I am. Just like you. And yes, I am the one that cloaked this place from being found by psychics such as yourself, along with kicking you out of your friend's heads. Nykolas Valerius Thorn, at your service.", he said bowing. Andrew kicked around in the air, the vines not loosening their grip on him. Nykolas laughed at Andrew, "My dear boy, you're not going anywhere. As I said when I made my ever-so dramatic entrance, I brought you here to die.", he said making the vine release their grip, but telekinetically catching Andrew before he could fall to the ground.

With movement that seemed almost like he was conducting an orchestra, Nykolas "threw" Andrew around the room like a piece of garbage. Little did Nykolas know, Andrew had quite the trick up his sleeve. "So, what's your angle, Nyk? Kill me in order to avenge Brandon's death? I mean, come on. That seems just a little dumb to me. He's dead. It's not like he's gonna come running into your arms and take you back. He left you for a Wolf, and died because of it. Now, yes, killing him was a bit overzealous...", Andrew tried to argue but Nykolas cut him off, "'A bit overzealous'? Are you freaking kidding me? I loved him! We were supposed to be getting married this year! But, he saw something in Liam that he didn't see in me. I mean, what did that asshole have that I don't?", said Nykolas letting Andrew down onto his feet and pacing back and forth. "Well, at the moment, you have your life." Andrew said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nykolas looked over at Andrew with a confused expression. "Liam died in a rather large and probably overly-dramatic explosion sometime last week.", said Andrew. Nykolas nodded, "So, you killed him? Why? He cheated on you, yes, but did that warrant killing him?", he asked in a snooty tone.

"Hey, fuck you, pal. You don't know the hell Liam put me through. There are times I think that maybe that explosion was too good for him. Or, that maybe, I should have done something a thousand times more damaging than just roasting his corpse.", explained Andrew stepping forward and pointing his index finger at Nykolas. "No matter what you dealt with, Brandon shouldn't have died!" Nykolas shouted. Andrew stepped closer to Nykolas, "You're right. I shouldn't have killed him. I shouldn't have set a trap for him like a black widow spider setting a trap for a mate. I shouldn't have sucked all the chi from his tan, sexy body. I shouldn't have gotten him so drunk he didn't care about telling me about all the great sex he had with Liam. I shouldn't hav-", Nykolas cut Andrew off by punching him in the face, causing Andrew to whip around and almost fall to the ground, Nykolas hit him that hard.

A sad, slightly muffled cry sounded from Andrew and Nykolas stepped closer, forgetting about his agenda and wanting to see if Andrew was alright. However, as Nykolas stepped closer, the cries slowly transformed into a maniacal, psychotic laughter. Andrew whipped back around, eyes completely blacked out, "Vi impulsus!", he shouted. The spell created a wave of telekinetic energy that ripped through the room, sending both witches flying. Andrew caught himself mid-air and heard Nykolas hit the wall, then the ground. "Murus ignis!" Andrew said creating a wall of fire almost to the ceiling. Nykolas shook the dizziness from his head and got to his feet. "A wall of fire, eh? Nice. I always wanted to take on a War witch.", he said levitating into the air.

Nykolas approached the fire and telekinetically separated the flames so he could pass through safely. However, as he passed through the flames, Andrew lashed out with a lightning bolt that struck Nykolas in the chest and sent him flying back through the flames, catching him on fire in the process. Andrew floated safely through the fire and got smacked with what appeared to be a rose vine, thorns and all. He felt the thorns scrape his face and body, than wrap around him, puncturing his skin and making him feel funny. Nykolas called the vine back down, Andrew still wrapped in it. "A lightning bolt to the heart, very nice. Good thing the spell I cast on your boyfriend grants me faster healing.", he said.

Andrew felt like he'd just been roofied. The toxins from the thorns working their way through his system. He had to do something to stop it. If only he was a few steps closer..., Andrew's thought trailed off. Just then, the proverbial light bulb lit above his head. Trying to get Nykolas to come closer, he mumbled something. "What is it, boy? Someone's trapped in the well?" Nykolas taunted. Andrew mumbled again a bit louder, but still pretty incoherent. Nykolas stepped closer, confident that the toxins were going to keep Andrew from trying anything. Unfortunately for Nykolas, he was wrong. "What are you trying to say?",he asked putting his head closer to Andrew's. "Sucker.", said Andrew as he started feeding off of Nykolas, who didn't seem to be affected by the feed. Andrew stopped feeding off of him, "Why aren't you affected by my feeding on you?", he asked. Nykolas laughed, "I cast a spell on your boyfriend there that not only allows me to borrow his ability to heal, but also, every time you try to feed on me, you're actually feeding on him.", he said.

Nykolas then snapped his fingers, causing five doors, doors that had most of the arcane sigils on them, to open. Out came each of the pack members, they were all held on a vertical slab by a ward. All were conscious, but Isaac looked like he'd seen better days. Andrew saw that the lightning bolt, which hit Nykolas, had actually done the damage to Isaac. He also looked like he wouldn't be able to last through the next five minutes. "Let them go, Nykolas. This has nothing to do with them. This is between you and me.", said Andrew finally able to feel his body again despite technically feeding on Isaac. Nykolas let Andrew out of the vines, he dropped to the floor with an audible thud. Snapping his fingers again, Nykolas moved out of the center of the room. Up from the floor came two platforms. The first had a big, thick, old book sitting on it. The second had nothing on it. It was as if it was missing something. "You're right, this doesn't have anything to do with them. However, I needed an insurance policy. You see, I need you out of the way. I have an obligation to fulfill and a limited amount of time to get it done. You perform a little spell for me, I let your friends and boyfriend go, and I go on my merry way.", he said. Andrew looked up at the platforms. This was a no-win situation. There's no way to kill Nykolas without killing Isaac first. And he's probably got the spell rigged so that if Isaac were to die, the spell would just pass on to another member of the pack. I don't know what spell he wants me to perform. But, if he wants me out of the way, it's probably not one that's reversible., thought Andrew to himself.

Sighing, Andrew gave in, "Alright, Nykolas. You win. I'll perform your spell. You promise to let everyone go once it's done?", he said. Nykolas nodded, "I swear, on Brandon's grave. Your friends will be released and sent back home and I will leave Vermont all together. You will never see me again.", he said putting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly. "No! Don't listen to him!", shouted Stiles. Nykolas' eyes flashed to a neon green and suddenly, Stiles got a case of laryngitis. "The spell?", he said gesturing to the platform. Andrew nodded, got to his feet, and levitated up to the empty platform.

Nykolas levitated up to the one with the book and turned said book towards Andrew, "I think you'll find the spell a little... hard. But, I'm sure you'll do just fine.", he said. Andrew took one look at the spell and realized just what spell it was and the affect it would have on him. But, he didn't show fear. He held his ground, "Alright, time to get started.", he said. Nykolas gave an evil smirk and levitated away from the platforms and hovered in the air to watch the show. Andrew took a deep breath and started chanting, "Lisque viribus orbe veneficae relinquo... Lisque viribus orbe veneficae relinquo...". As he kept chanting, the pack noticed that Andrew's legs had turned to stone. The more he chanted, he further the stone creeped up his legs, to his abdomen, to his torso, down his arms and over his fingers.

He stopped chanting for a few seconds and looked down at Isaac, who looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out, A piece of me will always be with you. The thought echoed in Isaac's mind. "Nooo!", he roared watching the stone finally close over Andrew's head. Nykolas laughed for what seemed like an eternity. He than floated over and grabbed the spell book from the platform, causing it to sink back into the floor to it's original position. Nykolas floated back down to the ground and dropped the wards holding the pack in place, causing them to fall to the ground. Isaac, despite his injuries, was the first to get up to his feet and try to go for Nykolas. However, Nykolas had other plans for the pack. His eyes flashed neon green again and Isaac fell unconscious mid-air and collapsed onto the floor. The rest of the pack soon followed. "Rest easy. You will need all your strength in the coming months.", said Nykolas. That was the last thing they heard Nykolas say before they went under.

Isaac opened his eyes first. The room was dark except for the light that shown down onto the statue that was once Andrew. Isaac immediately wolfed-out and climbed the stone platform and looked at his boyfriend's new form. He ran his clawed gently over Andrew's cheek. Suddenly, Isaac's mind went wild with images of Andrew: from his trip into Isaac's mind, to simply laying on Isaac's chest on the ride to Brattleboro. Isaac felt the tears start to roll down his face. That was when he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a way to free him. I promise.", he said gently squeezing Isaac's shoulder. Isaac whipped around and hugged his adoptive brother tight. Scott responded by doing the same. Derek, Cora, and Stiles were waiting for them at the bottom, and each gave Isaac a big hug, trying to hold back the tears themselves.

With heavy hearts, they got back into their cars and left back for Beacon Hills. Isaac didn't say a single word on the trip back. He would nod or shake his head to yes-or-no questions. Cora decided to ride with Stiles on the ride home. She knew that, at a time like this, no Beta needed his Alpha more. For the next few weeks, Isaac had dreams about Andrew. Sometimes they were just laying in a field, watching the stars and just talking about random stuff. Other times Andrew was about to fall off a cliff and Isaac would try to reach for him. Yet, no matter how far he reached, Andrew always ended up falling.

He would wake up screaming with Scott and Melissa trying to assure him it was just a dream and that it was okay. Isaac went back to Vermont and visited Andrew's statue once a week. He would bring with him a bouquet of pink and white roses. Sometimes he would bring Scott with him. However, once the trouble with the Nogitsune and the Oni started, and Allison died, that's when the proverbial sky REALLY started falling.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: I am working on the beginning of the second installment of The Werewolf and the Incubus. The first chapter will be up by Valentine's Day at the latest. I work full time, now so I don't have as much time to write as I would like. Thank you for reading!

- PrettyLittlePsycho13


	13. Chapter 1 (13): Bad Moon Rising

Author's note: I apologize for being late posting this chapter, life caught up to me and I got super busy for a time. But, now things have slowed down enough for me to write more often. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising

Isaac stood at the window, staring blankly at the neighborhood as he waits for Scott to finish getting dressed. Images of Andrew flashed like lightning in Isaac's mind. Some were of them fighting Liam's lackeys, others were of the nights he stayed at Andrew's apartment. The last ones were of Andrew turning to stone and Nykolas floating on the sidelines laughing like the maniac he is.

A tear started making its decent down Isaac's cheek as Scott opened the bathroom door and stepped out in a typical black and white tuxedo. He noticed Isaac and the sorrowful look he wore on his face and stepped closer and rested a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Hey, if you don't want to go, today...", he said trailing off. Isaac sniffled, wiped his eyes and looked down to see that Stiles had pulled into the driveway, "I'll be fine. A good thing can only last so long, right?," he paused, than continued, "Besides, Allison would want us there, today.", he said smirking at Scott and leaving the room.

Stiles, Scott and Isaac all looked out across the graveyard and saw Lydia, Ethan, Derek, Kira, and Deaton waiting for them, all dressed in black. The boys got out of the jeep and walked over to the rest of the group. Everyone exchanged hugs and handshakes and checked on each other's current well-being. "Are we ready?", asked Lydia. Everyone silently nodded. The group then turned and walked further into the graveyard until the came to the marker. Semi-circling around the still fresh grave, they all looked to Allison's gravestone. "While we all said our goodbyes to Allison last week at her official funeral, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all need this. A type of closure. So, today, not only did I bring a bottle of Merlot from my mom's stash, but I also brought memories of Allison. From the day I met her to now.", said Lydia opening the bottle of wine, taking a sip, and passing it to Derek, "The first day I met Allison, I thought she was a plain-Jane with an okay fashion sense. Little did I know that she would eventually become one of the best friends I could ever ask for.", she said.

"The first day I met her, I hated her simply because of what her family was. But, she turned out to not be like her family. She cared. Even that night she and her grandfather tried to kill us all at the police station." Derek said sipping and passing to Kira. "The first day I met Allison, I could sense there was tension between her, Scott and I. But, nothing ever came of it. She never confronted me or anything. She was really nice about it.", said Kira taking a sip and passing the wine to Stiles. "The first time I met Allison, she and Scott were hitting it off pretty well. She was a great friend.", he said sipping the wine and passing it to Scott.

Scott hesitated for a second, gathering his thoughts, "When I first met Allison... It was her first day at school. I used my hearing to eavesdrop on her and her mom's phone conversation outside the building. She was so stressed out because she forgot her pen. Then, as soon as she got seated I handed her my pen. I had another one in my bag so I wasn't worried.", said Scott taking a big swig of wine and handing the bottle to Isaac. "The day I met Allison, I thought she was absolutely gorgeous. I thought about dating her but after being thrown into the wall... twice. I decided it wasn't a good idea." he said taking a sip and passing the wine to Deaton who passed it back to Lydia, "I don't imbibe, sorry.", he said. Lydia nodded and set the bottle down. The pack sat down on the ground and continued drinking and sharing memories. After almost half an hour, a familiar voice spoke to Isaac. "Please, tell me you drank whiskey at my funeral.", the voice said. Isaac's eyes widened as he looked behind him and saw Andrew standing there, "I mean, come on, it's a funeral, not a steak dinner. Get out the hard shit and make a night of it. I would.", he said. Isaac couldnt say anything but instead walked over and hugged Andrew. Or, at least, what he thought was Andrew. Isaac opened his eyes to see that he was actually hugging the air. "Isaac? Whatcha doing?", asked Stiles.

"Y-you guys didn't see him?" Isaac asked. They all shook their heads. "See who, Isaac?", asked Lydia. Isaac paused for a second realizing that the name he was about to speak would make him sound crazy, "A-Andrew.", he stammered. The pack looked at him like he had three heads. "Isaac... Andrew's been a statue for the last four months. There's no way he was here without us seeing him.", explained Stiles. Isaac stared blankly across the graveyard, "It was him. I'm sure of it.", he said. "Isaac, it's physically impossible for Andrew to have been freed. You said yourself that he was stuck to the platform he'd turned to stone on.", said Deaton. The entire pack had gotten to their feet at this point. Scott reached out for Isaac but Isaac stepped back, "You don't believe me, do you? None of you!? I'm NOT crazy! I know he was here! I'm sure of it!", he shouted. Lydia started, "Isaac-", but Isaac cut her off, "NO!", he shouted. He stepped farther away with an expression on his face that was a cross between sad and angry. Scott took a step forward and Isaac took off running at werewolf speed. He was out of sight within 15 seconds. "Where do you think he went?", asked Kira looking around at the rest of the pack for an answer. "Well, one thing's for certain. If he headed where I think he headed, he's gonna sleep like a baby on the way back.", said Lydia walking towards Stiles jeep. "I'm lost, where do we think he headed?", asked Stiles raising an eyebrow. Lydia stopped and turned around, "If you'd lost Malia, wouldn't you go visit her grave? Now, come on. We don't have the luxury of running straight through middle America and over several mountains in three days like he does. You guys take your jeep, Kira and I will stop and get Malia and we will be right behind you. Deaton, we'll call you every three hours with an update on our progress.", explained Lydia. Scott, Stiles and Derek stood there for a few seconds. "NOW!", said Lydia raising her voice.

Kira walked over and got into the passenger seat of Lydia's car, "So, who's Andrew?", she asked. Lydia paused for a moment realizing that there hadn't been any time during the Nogitsune situation to debrief the pack on the trip to Vermont, let alone fill in Kira and Malia on the fact that Isaac usually isn't THIS emotional, "I'll tell you after we get Malia. I'd rather not have to repeat myself.", she explained throwing the car into reverse.

The guys were already on the highway when Scott called Lydia and told her to meet them at the hotel seven exits outside Beacon Hills. "Yeah, that's fine, it's... 4:30 now, we should make it there by nine. See you then. Bye.", she said hanging up the phone as Malia got in the backseat and buckled herself in. About an hour later, Kira looked over at Lydia, "So, who's Andrew?", she asked. Lydia turned on her blinker and passed a slow-moving puddle-jumper, "That's right, I said I'd tell you once we'd grabbed Malia,", she sighed, "Andrew is... complicated. He's a Supernatural, like us.", she said. Malia piped up, "Was he a werewolf?", she asked. Lydia shook her head, "No. He was technically a hybrid. He was born a witch. But, he fell in love with a werewolf. Said werewolf bit him, turned him into what is known as an incubus. But, somehow he managed to retain his magic. Andrew and Isaac dated for a bit before an incident involving Derek's sister, Cora and some assassins came up. Or, at least, what we were led to believe were assassins. The group was based in Andrew's hometown, so the guys and Cora headed off to Vermont to deal with them. However, the assassins were a front for a witch who wanted revenge on Andrew for a past crime. A battle ensued and, at the end, the rival witch made Andrew turn himself into a stone statue.", she explained. Malia and Kira remained silent, but nodded to show they understood. "What was the rival witch's name?", asked Kira. Lydia hesitated for a second, "Nykolas.", she said, tasting venom as she spoke his name.

Lightning spider-webbed across the sky and thunder boomed, shaking the hotel room. Scott checked his phone for the time. "It's almost 9. They should be here any minute.", he said. Derek had been looking out the window, watching the people coming to and leaving the hotel, "I'd give the girls a bit more time, Scott. It's storming pretty bad.", he said as the rain started coming down harder. Suddenly, the door swung open and slammed into the wall as a soaked Stiles came walking in, cradling something in his shirt. Before anyone could say anything, he walked over to the bed and emptied his shirt. Snacks from the vending machine landed in a wet pile on the bed. Meanwhile, Derek walked over and shut the door and looked at Scott, "Like I said, it's storming pretty bad.", he said.

Lydia's wipers could barely keep up with the rain even on the highest speed. "Where did this storm even come from? It's not even spring, yet. It's February, for God's sake!", she said wishing her wipers had a higher speed. "Well, don't forget, this is the southern-most part of California, it doesn't snow here." Kira said looking over to Lydia. "Still, it's not warm enough for a cold front to come in and create a storm like this. The rain I can understand, but the thunder and lightning baffles me.", admitted Lydia. Suddenly, a bright orange light came zooming towards the car, missing by inches, but exploding on impact with a rock wall that was about 6 yards from the car. Lydia did her best to keep from losing control of the car. Kira and Malia looked around from their seats but the rain was muddling their view. "What the hell was that?", asked Malia frantically. Lydia's eyes widened as she realized what it was and she hit the gas pedal with all the force she had. Kira and Malia gasped and the car zoomed forward. With the speedometer needle climbing, more orange lights whizzed by the car, front, back and over head, but not one actually hit the car. "Kira, let me know when you see exit 34.", said Lydia maneuvering around the lights. Suddenly, there was a huge crash behind the car. Malia looked back to find that the noise was a truck that had fallen from the sky. Kira watched another orange light whiz past and explode on the rock wall. This time, she noticed a scorch mark was left behind. A scorch mark, but that would mean... fireballs?, she thought to herself.

Another car landed on the driver side, and a third on the passenger side. One would have landed on top if Lydia hadn't been flooring it. "At least this explains why the highway suddenly got so empty." Malia said. Kira looked ahead and saw an exit sign with the number 34 on it. "Lydia, now!", she said. Lydia veered hard left and down the off-ramp they went. No fireballs or falling cars followed.

Stiles came out of the bathroom with dry clothes on and toweling off his hair. Derek was reading and Scott was texting Deaton to let him know they made it to Nevada. "So, what do we do when we get there?", he asked jumping onto the bed and opening up a candy bar. "What do you mean?", asked Scott. Stiles took a bite of his candy bar, "I mean, do we knock him out and drag his mopey ass back to Beacon Hills? Or do we give him a crappy but well-meaning therapy session/pep talk and hope he gets in the car willingly without breaking Andrew's statue, first?", he asked. Scott looked at Derek, than at Stiles, "Well, I was kind of leaning more towards talking to him.", he said.

Just then, they heard a car honking in the parking lot. Scott and Derek were the first ones to the window. "It's the girls.", said Derek. Stiles slowly got up and walked over to the window as well, "9:27, not bad, considering the storm.", he said. Malia was the first one to the door flinging it open like it was a piece of paper caught in the wind and rushing for Stiles. Lydia and Kira came through the door finally and dropped they're bags. "Did you stop at your houses to grab clothes?", asked Scott. Kira shook her head, "No, I was planning to stay at Lydia's tonight after the friends-only funeral, so I had my bag in her car already.", she said. Lydia brought hers in and set it by the bathroom, "And I always have a bag of spare clothes in my trunk. Malia's bag is still in the car.", she said. "I'll get it.", said Stiles. "I'll go with you.", said Malia. The two were gone in an instant. Lydia pulled Scott aside while Kira got settled and Derek returned to reading. "We're not late because of the storm. In fact, we're lucky to be here, at all. We were attacked on the way here.", she said. Scott's face changed from a-tad-concerned to worrying-like-the-mother-of-a-teen-driver, "Where?", he asked. Lydia took a deep breath, "At that ridge about five to six miles off exit 34.", she said.

Derek looked up from his book, "Do you know what attacked you?", he asked. Lydia looked over at Derek, "I don't think it's a what that attacked us so much as a who.", she explained. Derek nodded, "Well, do you have any idea who attacked you?", he said. "The only one that comes to mind is that Nykolas guy. But you guys said that he mostly used nature magic. We were attacked by fireballs and falling vehicles." Lydia explained looking from Derek back to Scott. "Another witch?", asked Scott. Lydia shrugged, "That would be my guess.", she said.

Stiles and Malia came back in, not quite as soaked this time. "Malia filled me in. Are you okay?", asked Stiles looking from Kira to Lydia. "We're fine. Aside from being a bit shaken up by yet another person trying to kill us.", said Lydia. Kira looked up from her phone, "I don't think whoever attacked us wanted us dead.", she said. "What makes you so sure?", asked Stiles. Kira pulled her tablet out of her bag and selected a doodle app and made a diagram. "You see this green dot? That represents us. Now, the fireballs exploded on impact so if one ever hit us, we would have died then and there. But, the fireballs never touched the car. They hit all around us; front, back and over the top of the car. Same thing with the cars, the first one fell behind us, Lydia drove around ones that landed to the side/ in front of us, and the one that fell from above missed thanks to Lydia for almost putting the gas pedal through the floor." Kira explained while continuing to draw more of the diagram. "So whoever attacked you didn't want you dead, they just wanted to scare you away.", said Scott. Kira nodded and closed the app. "But why would they be after us and not the entire line of traffic?", asked Malia.

"Technically, they DID go after everyone in our line of traffic. Those falling cars couldn't come from anywhere. And why would the other drivers just suddenly vanish off the road like that if it wasn't a witch that attacked us?", explained Lydia. Derek set his book down and stood up, "True, the witch that attacked you DID attacked everyone in your line. But, your the only ones he or she didn't just kill outright. You're the ones they let live. Now it's just a matter of figuring out why?", he explained stepping around the coffee table and into the group.

Kira opened her eyes first the next morning. It was early, too early for her taste. She checked her phone for the time. It was five o' clock in the morning. Sighing, rolled over and gently shook Lydia. "Hey,", she whispered, "it's five a.m. We should get moving soon.", she said. Lydia groaned as she sat up, took a deep breath, and sauntered off to the bathroom, taking her bag with her. Meanwhile Kira got out of bed and awoke Scott. Scott then woke Stiles up who, in turn, did his best to wake Malia. However, like Stiles, she was a heavy sleeper. "Maybe I'll just carry her to the car.", he said.

Out of nowhere, a hand quickly placed itself over Stiles' mouth. "Shhh.", said Malia taking her hand away from Stiles and rolling over to go back to sleep. Stiles put his hand on her shoulder, "Malia, hey, we gotta get moving. It's almost sun-up.", he said in a hushed tone. Malia growled and Stiles backed off a bit but still didn't give up, "Malia, come on. You can sleep in the car.", he said. Malia sighed, opened her eyes, sat up, and glared at Stiles, who only smiled in reply. Lydia came out of the bathroom wearing a skirt/blouse combo, nylons, and a full face of makeup and her hair in a basic braided ponytail. Setting her suitcase on the bed, she opened it and pulled out two dark-colored knee-high boots. "Are those completely necessary?", asked Stiles. Lydia tilted her head at Stiles, "With this outfit, absolutely.", she said slipping the right one on.

Feeling like something was missing, he looked around the room. That's when the realization came to him, "Wait, where's Derek?", he asked. Lydia, Kira, and Stiles looked over and saw that the couch Derek had been sleeping on was vacant. Malia came out of the bathroom in the midst of brushing her teeth, "He's out in the jeep. Said it was too loud with all of our combined breathing and snoring to read his book.", she said between strokes. "When did this happen?", asked Stiles. Malia thought for a second, "About 3:30-ish. I woke up because of a freaky dream I had and I needed a drink. Derek was still awake trying to read and that's when he told me to tell you guys that he was going to be out in the jeep waiting for us.", she explained walking back into the bathroom to spit and rinse.

Meanwhile, just outside of Nebraska, Isaac finally stopped running to catch his breath. "You know, I've never had a guy literally sprint across the United States just to come see me. I knew I liked you for some reason other than your sex appeal.", said a voice. Isaac looked around but saw no one. "The closest thing I've had to a chase like this is running from my ex that tried to stab me after I broke up with him. Fucker chased me from Morrisville, Vermont to Malone, New York." the voice spoke again, this time coming from behind Isaac. However, when Isaac looked behind him, no one was there. "He eventually met his end when a truck driver for some big corporation fell asleep at the wheel and slammed into David's Volkswagen. Well, that's what the headlines said, at least. The real story is much more riveting.", the voice said. This time, it came from Isaac's left, down an alleyway. Isaac followed the voice into the darkness, but found nothing but a dumpster and frightened rats. "The real story? I put a sleep spell on the truck driver and telekinetically steered the truck into David's car, which then slid onto nearby train tracks. Unfortunately for the still conscious but discombobulated David, a train was coming and... well, I'm sure you can figure out what came next.", said the voice.

Isaac took a deep breath and just as he was about to give up looking, "What do you expect to find, Isaac?", the voice whispered in Isaac's ear. Isaac whipped around to see a familiar silhouette come walking into the entrance to the alley, just far enough in so Isaac couldn't see the face, but he definitely recognized the voice. "I expect to find my boyfriend. Not the statue of him I had to leave behind.", he said. The figure stepped backwards into the light, it was Andrew. He smirked at Isaac, "Silly, silly, Wolf. I turned myself to stone. The only way for me to be freed is for another witch to void the spell. So, unless Nykolas is feeling charitable, or the spirits give my sister back her powers, I'm stuck on that platform until the end of time.", said Andrew slipping his hands into his jacket pockets.

"There has to be another way. There must be something I can do.", said Isaac taking a few steps towards Andrew. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I wish there was something you could do. But, this isn't something a werewolf can undo.", said Andrew walking around the corner. "Wait!" Isaac called out. He tried to follow Andrew around the corner, but when he got around the corner, no one was there. Isaac didn't know what to make of these random appearances Andrew was making. Was Andrew reaching out to Isaac from his stone prison? Or, was Isaac just losing it? These were questions Isaac could not answer. He kept walking though the night until he came near the Kansas border, than, after taking a deep breath, off he ran again. With luck, he'd get to Indianapolis by sunset the next day.

After being on the road most of the morning, the pack decided to stop at a rest station and use the facilities and grab something to drink and eat. It was pretty busy inside the station. Men, women and children walking around, some rushed, some didn't. Some simply got out of their cars just to stretch their legs. Scott came out of the bathroom and overheard a conversation between two men while waiting for the rest of the pack. "Do you realize just how deranged you sound, right now? What you're talking about doesn't even make sense.", said the taller one. The shorter one rolled his eyes, "I'm not crazy, dude. I know what I saw.", he said. The tall one snickered, "You really saw a mile-long line of cars lift into the sky and then only drop after another car tried going through?", he asked trying not to laugh. "Don't forget the fireballs!", hissed the short one. "I still think you're crazy. Maybe you got dehydrated or something and you hallucinated. Literally, what you're describing to me is something out of a fantasy novel.", said the tall one as they walked out of the station and back to their car.

The pack came out one by one and they meandered back to their cars. "See those two guys over there.", said Scott subtly nudging his head in their direction. "Yeah? What about them?", asked Derek shrugging his shoulders. "The shorter one saw the attack on the girls last night. His friend - thankfully - doesn't believe him." Scott said opening the car door and climbing into the backseat. "Really?", asked Stiles adjusting his mirrors. "Yeah, the taller one thinks his friend hallucinated the whole thing.", explained Scott buckling himself in. "While that's good that he thinks his friend is crazy, we should try to keep from getting into fights unless we absolutely have to.", said Derek picking up his book again.

Back in Lydia's car, the girls had a similar conversation. "Okay, let's see how far we can get without getting attacked today, shall we?", said Lydia turning the car on. "I don't care if we get attacked, I just care about more people seeing us.", said Malia closing the front passenger door. Kira wore a look of worry from the backseat and Lydia turned to look at Malia. "What do you mean 'more people'?", she asked. Malia pointed to the car with the two guys in it, "One of the guys in that car saw us get attacked last night.", she said. Kira leaned forward, "How much did he see?", she asked. "More than we did. He saw the cars start to levitate upward and out of sight, so that was before we came into the ridge. He saw the whole show after that, though. His friend thinks he's total bat-crap, though.", explained Malia. Lydia turned her head back to face the road and followed the boys out of the rest station, worry still obvious on her face. To make sure they got as far as they could before needing to gas up again, the pack drove through the night. Stopping once every two hours to switch drivers. By the times the sun started to make an appearance, they had just left Chicago.

While the pack had just left Illinois, Isaac had just gotten to New York. He stopped to grab some food and just as he was about to leave, Andrew made another appearance, startling Isaac in the process, "Jesus!,", he gasped, "You scared me.", he said. Andrew snickered but remained silent. "What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of someone noticing you just poof-ed into the middle of a restaurant?" Isaac said in a hushed tone. "Isaac? Haven't you figured it out yet?", asked Andrew sliding the salt shaker around the table with his mind. "Figured what out?", asked Isaac not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

Andrew stopped "moving" the salt shaker and started laughing, "I'm not real, silly. What you're seeing right now, is just you're mind's representation of me. I'm literally just a voice in your head that you've matched a body to.", he explained continuing to laugh afterwards. Isaac didn't know what to say, if his vocal cords would allow him to say anything at all. He slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. You're real. I'm not crazy. I know you're real. I know it.", he mumbled to himself while trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Isaac. But, it's true. All this time when you thought I was talking to you, you were actually talking to yourself. Just like now. You think I'm actually here, in this booth at this restaurant talking to you? I'm a statue! I can't even wiggle my nose!", said Andrew with a slight giggle. Frustrated by what "Andrew" was saying, Isaac slammed a $20 on the table and high-tailed it out of the restaurant.

A miles down the road, Isaac stopped running, leaned against a tree, and started crying as he slid down into a sitting position. I believed. I believed it was him. I was so sure it was him. Am I really crazy? Did I really just match a body to the voice in my head? What if it WAS him? What if he really was reaching out to me and he's actually trying to warn me about something?, he thought to himself. Suddenly, a memory flashing into his mind. It was so vivid it almost hurt to watch it. It was the day Andrew "died". Isaac watched the stone slowly crawl up Andrew's body than, just before it claimed him entirely, A piece of me will always be with you.

The memory ended, and Isaac gasped. He checked his phone. Several missed calls and about 30 unopened texts from different members of the pack. It was almost 7:30. After sighing and wiping away the tears, Isaac stood up, brushed himself off, and started running. Hoping to be back in Brattleboro by 5 p.m.

Stopping at a motel just outside of New York to rest after being in cars for almost a full twenty-four hours, the pack made themselves at home and did their best to make some type of plan. "So, what if Isaac gets violent when we get to him?", asked Stiles. Scott thought for a moment, "I guess we'll have to fight him until one of us can incapacitate him or calm him down.", he said. No one liked the idea of having to fight Isaac. The way Stiles saw it, Isaac would kill he and Lydia first and slowly tear his way through the rest of the pack. "What if we can't do either one of those? I mean, I know you probably don't want to even consider this... but, Isaac scares the crap out of me when he goes all cuckoo like he did the other day... and I don't really feel like dying just because he can't deal with losing a loved one.", explained Malia. "Some people just can't deal with that, though.", said Stiles reaching over and holding Malia's hand and flashing a please-understand-and-don't-punch-me face. Malia nodded, "True, but 9/10 of the people that can't handle death don't have the power to literally rip someone's heart out and hold it in their hand while it's still beating.", she explained. Stiles nodded but stayed silent.

"We are not killing Isaac. He's gotta tire out eventually, just like we would.", said Scott ending the conversation there. No one brought Isaac up for the rest of the night. Than, just as the pack was getting ready for bed, a loud series of knocks came through the door. It was as if someone was hitting the door with a ten pound weight. The pack stumbled to their feet, startled but ready to face whatever came through that door. Suddenly the knocking stopped. Figuring it was some drunk guy wandering around trying to find his room, the pack relaxed a bit.

Suddenly, claws poked through the top corners of the doors, and clawed down it, making an X pattern. The door fell to pieces and three kanimas entered the room and immediately paralyzed Stiles, Malia, and Derek. They than pinned Scott, Kira and Lydia to the southern, western, and eastern walls of the room. A maniacal laugh echoed through the room. Than, out of the shadows, stepped a man with bright red eyes and wearing a black and red business suit. "Before I start giving this ultimatum I've practiced in my head about 30 times, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for all being in one place. It really made my job easier.", he said.

Scott struggled, but the kanima holding him clenched his throat tighter. Scott stopped struggling and the kanima loosened it's grip a little, but not enough for Scott to get the upper hand. "Who are you?", asked Lydia. The man moved his red eyes in her direction, "Who am I? I am just the beginning. If you don't do exactly as I say, you will die.", he said. "Right, because that's not cryptic at all...", Lydia said rolling her eyes. "Who I am isn't important right now. What is important is the ultimatum I was told to deliver to the True Alpha's pack.", the man said playing with his red-stoned cuff-links. "How do people find out about that so fast?", asked Scott. The man looked over at Scott, "We've been watching you since the incident with your boss at the bank vault, Mr. McCall.", he said.

"We?", asked Kira. The man smirked, "Yes. We. The organization I belong to is currently investigating the accident in Vermont that happened almost five months ago, now. I believe you know one of the people involved. Does the name 'Andrew Grey' ring a bell?", he explained looking at Scott. "He was a good friend; someone I really respected for being as outspoken and fierce as he was." Scott said glaring at the man.

"Clearly not fierce enough seeing as he became a statue.", the man said stepping further into the room and closing the door. "Why are you investigating our trip to Vermont?", asked Scott. The man adjusted his tie, "Because of the chamber that was uncovered. Our historians said that even if Nykolas Thorn discovered that chamber by himself, he shouldn't have had the power to unlock it.", he explained. "Why not?", asked Lydia. The man sat in a chair near the door and crossed his legs, "The Thorns may be a family of pure-blood witches, but their magic doesn't hold the power to unlock ancient chambers. Their magic revolves around nature; better fruits and vegetables, healthier lawns and flowers, longer-living trees...", he explained trailing off. "Snake-like vines that throw you around the room like a crumpled piece of paper...", he said trailing off himself wanting this to be over already.

"What?", asked the man. He seemed surprised. "Thorn did what?", he asked again. Scott adjusted in the Kanima's grip, "When he and Andrew fought, he called up these vines that acted more like snakes.", he explained. The man stood up and pulled out his phone, "That's impossible. He shouldn't have been able to do that.", he said waiting for someone to answer his call. Lydia, Kira and Scott looked from the man, to each other, than back to the man. Finally, someone answered his call, "Yeah, it's me. Yes, I'm with them, now. They said Thorn used corrupted nature magic; vines that acted more like snakes. Yes, I do know how that looks, that's why I called you and not your secretary. I'll have the historians look into it when I get back to H.Q. Yeah, see you then, bye.", he said hanging up the phone. He snapped his fingers and all three kanimas released their grasps on Lydia, Kira and Scott and meandered back to their master's side.

"What does this mean?", asked Scott getting to his feet. The man put his phone back into his pocket, gave all three kanimas a petting, than looked at Scott, "This means that I have to get going. There are reports that need filing, ruins that need researching, and government secrets to keep even if it means mass murder. Ta!", he said opening the door and walking back out into the darkness. The kanimas followed, the last one shutting the door as he walked out. Within another 45 minutes, the effects of the paralytic wore off and Stiles, Derek, and Malia were able to talk and move. After having the who-was-that-and-why-did-he-just-rush-off discussion, the pack decided it was time to call it a night.

In the wee hours of the next morning the pack got ready to make the last leg of the journey to Vermont. Stiles opened the door to find a note hanging off of it, held in place by a dagger. The note read: WE'RE WATCHING YOU. Stiles took the note off the door and Malia pulled the dagger out. "Do you think it's from that guy with the kanimas?", asked Stiles letting Scott read the note. "I don't know. Could be. But, he didn't seem the type that would use a dagger to stick a note to a door." Scott said handing the note back to Stiles, who folded it and put it in his outer shirt pocket. After taking one last look around the parking lot for signs of anything conspicuous, Stiles walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the motel and put he and Scott's bags in the trunk. He would have carried Derek's too, but Derek wanted to carry it himself. A sense of pride thing, Stiles guessed.


	14. Chapter 2 (14): Every Rose Has Its Thorn

It was 5:15 by the time Isaac reached Brattleboro. However, it wasn't the bright, buzzing Brattleboro Isaac remembered. There were no blue skies, no musicians playing on street corners. Instead there were grey skies, and the silence was almost deafening. From what Isaac could see, there was no traffic, no people walking the streets, not even the sound of buzzing electricity from a transformer could be heard with Isaac's wolf hearing. He kept walking for another 5 minutes and right as he got to the police station, he saw why there wasn't any life in Brattleboro. Bodies filled the streets. Isaac checked on one guy with red hair, he was still alive, but barely had a pulse. He checked a girl that was laying about 12 feet from the guy. Same thing, alive, but with a dismal pulse. What the hell happened here? It's like something sucked all the life out of everything in the to-, Isaac gasped and his heart skipped a beat, HE'S ALIVE!, his inner voice screamed at him. He picked up his pace, speeding passed all the unconscious people laying in the streets and in their cars. Than he came to the church next door to the library. The same library where Andrew bound his sister's powers. Well... what was left of the church. It was in ruins. The only thing still standing was the stairs, but even they had seen better days. They were scorched and broken in different places. Isaac thought it was weird. Could a storm have done that much damage to the church? Or did Andrew blow it to kingdom come after he got freed. Isaac walked on, but made a mental note to try to find the cause of the church's destruction.

"There's evidence that I knocked out everyone in downtown Brattleboro and you're not the least bit concerned?", asked "Andrew" materializing behind Isaac. "Go away.", said Isaac still walking forward. "Why? You know it's true. I wonder what Scott would think about me just randomly knocking people out? Or blowing up a church? Can't say he would be pleased about that. Scott doesn't seem the religious type, but just the fact that I blew up a place people hold sacred... I think he would be quite upset with me.", explained "Andrew" still following Isaac further downtown. Isaac tried ignoring him and walked a bit faster. "Why are you walking away from me? You know I'm right. You know in the back of your disturbed little mind that Scott would cast me out of the pack if he learned that I'd harmed innocent people. I'd have to leave Beacon Hills, maybe even California altogether, than you'd never see me again.", said "Andrew" keeping up with Isaac, even almost passing him. Isaac broke into a full on run at human speed. However, once he got to Malfunction Junction, he was brought to his knees by an intense headache. He leaned forward, groaning and holding his head, he could barely make out what he was hearing. Sentences overlapped each other, some were louder than others, some were just whispers in the breeze. There were also visions of Andrew, both in his stone form and his human form. Isaac could hear Andrew cry, scream, whisper, and shout Isaac's name, but couldn't tell from what direction. The only thing louder than the voices was the thunder booming right above Isaac's location. When he'd finally had enough, and his rage had finally become too much for him to bear, Isaac shifted, leaned back, thrust his arms outwards to his sides, and let out such a loud roar, the windows in the nearby Co-op vibrated, some cracked, others shattered. That's when lightning shot down from the storm clouds above him and struck him in the chest, knocking him unconscious. The last thing he saw was a fleet of Andrews looking down at him.

Meanwhile, Scott and the rest of the pack were almost to Vermont when they decided to pull into a rest stop to stretch their legs a bit after being cooped up in cars all day. Malia and Stiles walked over to an old oak tree and talked about the dagger they found in the hotel door earlier that morning. "We have to show this to Derek.", said Stiles. Malia raised an eyebrow, "Why?", she asked. Stiles gave a quick sigh, "Because, that dagger is extraordinarily similar to the one that was almost used on his sister.", he explained. Malia thought for a moment than, without saying a word, started walking over to Derek despite Stiles' protests because he knew she was going to be extremely blunt about it. "Hey, Derek, look familiar?", she asked tossing the dagger over to Derek who caught it by the hilt.

Derek looked the dagger over and his jaw dropped, "Where did you find this?", he asked. Malia adjusted her stance, "In the motel door this morning. Along with a cryptically written note. 'We're watching you'.", she explained using air quotes. Derek looked to Stiles and saw a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket and sped over to him to grab it. "Hey! What the hell?", said Stiles after being startled by Derek's sudden appearance next to him. Derek reached into Stiles' pocket and grabbed the note and read it. "Do you know who wrote this?", he asked staring Stiles' down. Stiles furiously shook his head, "No. At first, we thought it might have been that guy from last night, but he didn't seem the type that would go around stabbing notes to motel room doors.", he said. Derek turned his gaze to Scott, "Does this mean what I think it means?", he asked. Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't even recognize the dagger, at first. The only thing that tipped me off was the symbol engraved into the butt-end of it.", he explained. "And when were you gonna tell me?", asked Derek. "When I had more to go on. Andrew said that the original owners of those daggers were all wiped out. That means anyone could have ended up with one of those daggers. It doesn't automatically mean it's Nykolas. He left Vermont, remember?" Scott explained.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Scott, he could have been lying. He could have just ran off and hid while we made our way out of town.", he said. Stiles intervened, "Why is this upsetting you so much? Nykolas was never even after Cora. It was a ruse just to get to Andrew.", he explained. Derek took a deep breath and calmed down a little, "I know. I just... I don't like the idea of being stalked by someone who can literally make the trees attack us.", he said. The pack remained silent for a time before deciding it was time to get back on the road again. Derek didn't say anything the rest of the ride to Vermont. He just kept turning the blade in his hand, thinking of the different and violent ways he could return it to Nykolas.

Isaac opened his eyes to a room completely dark accept for the spotlight he was laying in. The air was moist, but dead. It was almost like being stuck in a cavern under a lake. Isaac sat up and looked out into the darkness, hoping to find something that would give an indication as to where he was. That's when Isaac started hearing footsteps. First, they ran around the room, than stopped. Isaac than heard whoever or whatever it was turn on their heel and start running directly for him. Isaac braced himself as best he could, but was confused when the footsteps stopped at the last minute; right before they entered the light. Isaac could tell that whoever or whatever it was, they were still standing directly in front of him; he could just feel their presence in the air. Not knowing what to do next, "W-Who's there?", he asked sounding like a horror movie cliche. Suddenly there was a pair of glowing turquoise eyes starring back at him from the darkness.

"Andrew? Andrew, is that you?" Isaac asked getting to his knees. However, that's as far as he got, for the tattooed arm of whoever was there shot out from the darkness and wrapped their fingers around Isaac's throat. "Andrew,", Isaac gasped between words, "It's me, Isaac.", he said still gasping for air. Suddenly, the arm drew Isaac towards the darkness, than flung him backward into the shadows. He landed with an audible thud and started coughing. The rest of the body attached to the arm finally came into the light. "How do you know my name?", asked Andrew, now visible in the spotlight. Isaac was shocked. Not just by the fact that Andrew wasn't a statue anymore, but the blonde half of his hair was now electric blue and his clothes were not the ones he was wearing the day he "died". Instead, Andrew was wearing finger-less, leather gloves that came to his elbows, a sleeveless leather vest, polyester tights, and knee-high leather boots. The entire outfit was black leather with blue trim. However, as new and intimidating as this look was, it was the belt buckle that Isaac noticed the most. It was a bloody thorn with a black "I" in the middle.

Isaac was speechless. "I will ask you one more time. How do you know my name?" Andrew asked stepping toward Isaac, his eyes still glowing turquoise. "I know your name because you were my boyfriend. Don't you remember?", said Isaac slowly getting up to his feet. Andrew looked down at the ground as if the earth beneath this booted heels had the answers, his glowing eyes darting back and forth. However, just when it seemed like Andrew was finally going to come to his senses, he looked back at Isaac, his eyes narrowing on him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only dated one man after Liam. And it sure as hell wasn't ANOTHER werewolf.", said Andrew walking past Isaac back into the darkness. "Oh, really? Who was that?", asked Isaac beginning to feel upset but still wanting to retain control over his emotions. It was taking everything for him not to just breakdown right then and there.

"Me.", said a slightly familiar voice. Suddenly, a fire started on one side of the room, where the floor meets the wall, and than started spiraling upwards against the walls. That's when a pair of well-dressed legs came floating down through the hole in the ceiling. The well-dressed legs became a well-dressed body, only to finally reveal who had spoken mere seconds ago. Black hair, black suit with green trim. Isaac recognized the face immediately, "Nykolas.", he gritted through his now fangs, his sadness now warped into anger. "Isaac, so lovely to see you again. I trust you slept well? I hope the floor wasn't too uncomfortable.", he said landing on a high platform. "What have you done to Andrew?" Isaac asked, his eyes now glowing their usual bright yellow. "I've done nothing. This is Andrew's doing. When I freed him from his stone prison, he was lost. He had no recollection of what had happened from his time with Liam to now. So, I took him under my wing; I helped him understand his abilities as an incubus and how to use them for good and not evil and eventually, we fell in love.", explained Nykolas wrapping his arm around Andrew's shoulder and kissing his forehead. The happiness on Andrew's face not only utterly disgusted Isaac, but it enraged him. Without giving it a second thought, he completely wolfed out and lunged at Nykolas.

However, Isaac's fiery anger was quickly extinguished by a blast of ice that caught Isaac mid-air. He wasn't completely frozen, but he couldn't move his arms or legs. Nykolas and Andrew started laughing. Isaac was so angry that he was almost in tears. Nykolas clearly had Andrew under some sort of spell. But, what was he supposed to do? Nykolas blasted a hole in the wall and as he and Andrew stepped through it, for a split second, Andrew looked back at Isaac, who than let the tears flow once Nykolas had resealed the room, filling it with darkness once more.


End file.
